Kingdom Hearts III
by StarChasers
Summary: Takes place right after DDD. This is it, the final clash of 7 lights, 13 darknesses. Who will be the worlds' final guardian of destiny? Get ready to end the decade long struggle of light and darkness. Includes KH3 teaser from E3. SoKai & others. Rated T-M for language & themes.
1. The Beginning of the Start of the End

Heartless; those without hearts. Nobody; a shell with no reason. Unversed; emotions with no boundaries. How We Operate.

After failing the mark of mastery exam, 16 year old Sora left to clear his mind. He decided to look for the answers he knew his friends wouldn't be able to give him. He needed to make sense of thing things he saw while in the sleeping world. Just who was that lady he met all those years ago? Was the organization truly back? Did they want revenge? Why was he tricked so easily?

While racking his brain for answers, Sora was unaware that 17 year old Riku was on his way to bring their friend Kairi from their home world, Destiny Islands, to Master Yen Sid for Keyblade training.

* * *

Riku was at first a little worried about how Sora would react to Kairi being thrown into all the dangers of combat. Anyone would have to be blind to see how much Sora liked Kairi. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he _loved_ her at this point. It always frustrated Riku that Sora never said anything. Nevertheless, he kept his doubts to himself, and left for Kairi. When he finally reached the Islands, he started down the familiar route to his childhood friend's house. Knowing her parents were at work, Riku knew the task of speaking with Kairi privately would be easy. He felt lucky that way because he felt bad enough that he would have to take her away from her family. With a sigh, he made his way closer to his destination. Riku slowly approached the front door of the mayor's house, and knocked, only having to wait a moment or two,

"Riku! You're back!" she hugged him, and he gently returned it, "Where's Sora?" she peered over his shoulder. He only stared into her eyes, deciding whether or not to tell her he failed the exam, giving her the wrong idea,

"Did something happen…?"

"No, no! I just…We need to talk."

"You're a little jittery, are you okay?"

"Never better."

"Okay, come in."

* * *

"Well, congrats on becoming a master! But, what about Sora?" Kairi wondered.

"He'll tell you all about it when he sees you." Riku said, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm assuming this isn't the only reason you're here, is it?"

"No. Master Yen Sid requested for me to bring you to the tower. He wouldn't tell me why."

"Me? That's weird. What do you think he could want from me?"

"Who knows at this point..."

"What's that supposed to mean? Is something happening? Is Sora...is he okay?"

"Yeah, of course he is!" Riku lied, "So, are you gonna come with me to see Yen Sid?"

"Yeah, I suppose I am."

* * *

Sora was trying to think of the best way to ask Master Yen Sid for a second chance to take the test. Sure, he was happy for Riku, but he wanted to prove to himself that he could do it too! He didn't really understand why he even failed in the first place. It was then that he decided he wanted to be given a task that would aid them in their final clash against Xehanort. As he stood up, he could have sworn he heard someone whisper _'Master Sora'_, but he decided it was all in his head. So he summoned his Kingdom Key, with his destination already in mind.


	2. Shoulda, Woulda, Couldn't

As Sora's vision cleared, and the light from the keyhole faded, he found himself back at the Mysterious Tower. With nothing out of the ordinary, he decided to climb back to the top to be given a new task. He knew he wanted to retake the test so he could be a master like Riku. When he entered the room, he noticed Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, as well as Yen Sid at his desk, Riku…and…and…

"K-Kairi?! What're you doing here?!" the teen asked completely confused.

"Nice to see you too," she teased.

"You know what I mean…" he smirked.

"Sora." Yen Sid interrupted. This gained Sora's attention as he faced the elder, "there are seven lights, thirteen darknesses. We need to summon all pure light to prevent Xehanort from fulfilling his idea of the X-blade." If confusion had a face, Sora was wearing it well. Yen Sid only smiled,

"Riku has summoned Kairi here at my request, so we may protect Kingdom Hearts in the final clash- the Keyblade war."

"So, wait…you want Kairi…you want Kairi to _fight_?!" Sora questioned.

"Wow…thanks…"Kairi sighed.

"Don't worry, I got the same response," Lea chuckled. Sora continued,

"I don't like the sound of this…I mean, she doesn't have any experience near what the rest of us have. And now we're going up against the biggest threat yet. Plus, she's also a Princess of Heart. Don't you think that's kinda just like handing her over on a silver platter-?"

"Sora," Yen Sid interrupted, "The choice is not yours to make. The choice belongs to Kairi, and it's in her hands. Weather she chooses to fight along side everyone, or she chooses to return to the Destiny Islands is up to her. You may not take part."

"Excuse me?" Sora had made noticeable fists, "With all do respect, Master, but you don't know her. You haven't been her friend forever. You don't know what she can handle. You have no say in my opinion! And anoth-"

"SORA!" Riku and Kairi both yelled.

"Sora! Enough. Young one, you must clear your head. You are excused. Please take this time to breathe some fresh air. You may return when you have settled." Yen Sid firmly stated.  
Sora hung his head, why did he snap? He never snapped. How could something so simple set him off? He looked out of the corner of his eye to see a stunned Donald and Goofy. Oops…they probably hated him right about now. And he dared not to look at Kairi. Instead he just left. As he shut the door behind him, he heard Yen Sid talking about giving Kairi a training task.

"Wow, that was unlike him…you sure he's okay Riku? He almost seemed ticked to see me," Kairi sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine…"Riku lied.

"But Sora never acts like that, I sure hope he's alright…" Goofy was clearly worried.

"Of course he's alright! He's just worried about Kairi…that IS it, right Master?" Donald asked. Yen Sid was silent for a moment, staring at each face present in the room, before speaking,

"Before I give you your task Kairi, would everyone please be excused so I may discuss future movements with Mickey?" With that, everyone exchanged worried glances and looks before existing shortly after Sora.

"Mickey, those who were hurt, and those who were lost, left scars. Some never healed completely."

"Whaddya mean, Master?" King Mickey inquired.

"I have located the heart of young Ventus. Of that, I'm now certain."

"Wh-whaaa? Are ya sure, Master?! When did this happen?" Mickey exclaimed.

"A moment ago. My fears have been made real. Ventus' heart rests within Sora."

"But, how could that be? Would he not have been freed when Sora released his heart in Hollow Bastion? Is there any evidence of Ven's presence?"

"When Sora and Riku first arrived for their test, I could sense a lingering darkness. I was hesitant in making any moves too soon. However, with the cunning acts Xehanort has presented in both the past and present, I examined both young men. Riku has his sense of darkness under control, as does Sora. The lingering scent of darkness I felt was that of one possessing Sora."

"So, if there's somethin' messin' with Sora, how do you know about Ven being there?"

"Riku spoke to me of a black phantom that was protecting Sora from his own nightmares and the endless sleep. It was described as Ventus' armor. This, and along with one obvious tie to Sora's heart, has allowed me to believe I have found Ventus."

"Tie to Sora's heart...?"

"Roxas." was all Yen Sid said. Mickey's eyes scanned the floor, indicating deep thought that lasted a moment or two.

"They…they look the same…" Mickey lifted his gaze, "But, but if Ventus' heart really is in Sora's, then Vanitas-!"

"…Yes. My friend, we may already be one light short."


	3. Quiet Voices

Song for the chapter: Quiet Violence- Sharon Kenny

A/N: Let me know what you think so far! From now on, I'm gonna be doing shout outs (sometimes) and each chapter is going to have a song! :) R&R, and thanks to those that have done so already!

* * *

Sora rested against the stairs that lead to the tower's entrance. Yen Sid was right, the fresh air was calming. He felt so stupid. He humiliated Kairi too. She probably hated him. How was he supposed to tell her how he felt if he kept messing things up?

"Great, looks like you're just another screw up like the rest," a voice said.

"Who said that?!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and summoned his Keyblade.

"Now's not the time for introductions. In time, you'll fall to fate like the rest."

"What does that mean?!" Sora demanded to the strange voice.

"Exactly what I said, idiot. Your weak heart will soon find out."

"Show yourself!" Sora demanded. With nothing but silence, Sora cautiously sat back down against the stairs. As he worried in silent thought, he became less aware of the calm atmosphere around him, as his eyelids dropped, and he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Kairi, Riku, Lea, Donald and Goofy were all waiting in the main hall of the mysterious tower. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, yet they all knew what they were thinking about; Sora.

"I guess I'd better talk to him," Riku cut though the silence, "He might listen if I-"

"No," Kairi politely interrupted, "_I'll_ talk to him. I'm the reason he went off the deep end anyways." With no protests, Kairi opened the large front doors to find Sora leaning with his back against the stairs. She paused, took a deep breath, and proceeded to sit down on the stairs so the back of his head was still facing her as she spoke.

* * *

"I know something's wrong with Sora, I just didn't want to say it in front of Kairi," Riku stated.

"He seems off lately...not very Sora-ish," Donald added.

"From my time in the darkness, it's allowed me to sense it better. I think Xehanort my have done something to Sora while we were in the dream world. Something that I didn't see because I didn't make it in time."

"Jee, do ya think maybe Sora's upset he didn't pass?" Goofy questioned.

"Did you see the kid's face? I don't think he'd care if he never passes it." Lea teased.

"I just hope Kairi doesn't say something..." Riku sighed.

* * *

"Look, I know you're not happy with this," Kairi waited, no reply. Sora didn't even flinch, so she sighed and continued, "But I'm tired of sitting there and not getting to do anything. I feel useless and what you said back there only emphasized it. I'm not mad, but I just want to know; why did you say what you did?" There was a long pause before Kairi grew impatient and stood up, as she walked down the last few stairs to face him, "Okay, look here you-" when she noticed him fast asleep. All Kairi could do was lightly smiled at the boy. Even after that huge blow up he could still manage to fall asleep just like that. She decided to sit beside him as he slept, watching the peaceful, adorable look on his face. As if knowing she was there, his body started to lean slightly in her direction, until his shoulder made contact with hers, startling him awake,

"Ahhh! Kairi?! Don't do that!" He cried.

"I know, sitting is a pretty scary thing," she teased. Before he could say anything else, realization hit him, and he remembered the event from earlier,

"Listen, Kairi, before you say anything, I'm sorry. I should never have thrown you under the bus like that, it was unfair and I was out of line."

"Why did you do it?" This was it. Sora knew he had to tell her _something _now, he just wished it didn't have to be like this,

"Well, Kairi, I promise there was a reason. It's just I-" he groaned when a familiar voice unknowingly interrupted,

"Hey Kairi, Master Yen Sid's ready for you now!" Riku yelled from the tower.

"Okay, be right there!" She made one glace into Sora's eyes before standing up without a word. Instead of calling her back, like she thought he would, he got up, and proceeded to summon his Keyblade. By the time she looked back, there was only a bright light, and a fading keyhole in the sky.


	4. Stronger Than Wind, Passionate As Sin

Songs for the chapter: Disc Wars- Daft Punk, Boadicea- Enya

Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far! I'm having fun with it! PS, do you like that I added songs?

* * *

**(Play Disc Wars- Daft Punk)**

Xehanort was seated in the tallest chair of the Organization's realm. Isa and Xigbar stood on the ground next to Vanitas, speaking of their encounter while the other organization members listened from their thrones,

"What do you make of my newest vessel?" Xehanort questioned.

"He ain't gonna cut it. He's just as weak as Ventus." Vanitas snorted.

"Don't forget, I freed you from Sora's heart, so you must know that you are the only one capable of taking control."

"I know that."

"Just remember, I have appearances to keep up."

"Right." Vanitas was grinning evilly behind his mask.

"Now go, Vanitas. Bring back what belongs to me. Bring me my number XIII!" The organization started cheering as a gateway of darkness was opened, and Vanitas proceeded.

**(End song)**

* * *

Sora didn't understand why he couldn't tell Kairi how he felt. It was more difficult than taking on 1000 heartless, in his mind. Frustrated, he decided to leave. To where, he didn't know. He just knew he wasn't ready to face Master Yen Sid or the others. Maybe a good walk on the sandy beach of home would be nice. Sora decided that would be the best place to go and think, so he pointed his Keyblade to the sky once again without even looking back.

* * *

Kairi could sense something was wrong with Sora, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She decided it would probably be best to go find Riku and ask him. As she proceeded to the doors, Donald and Goofy were the only one's in the main entrance,

"Hello Donald, Goofy. Where are Riku and Lea?"

"They're at the top of the tower with Master Yen Sid, waiting for you. We thought we'd go talk to Sora after you left him." Donald explained.

"But, Sora just left. I think he may be mad at me or something…"

"What? He left again?" Donald exclaimed.

"Gawersh, maybe somethin' really is wrong with Sora cause he'd never get mad at you, Kairi." Goofy smiled, causing Kairi to lightly blush,

"Thanks, Goofy. But if there is something wrong with him, shouldn't we go after him?" Kairi wondered.

"Let's go ask Master Yen Sid what to do," Goofy suggested. And so, the three friends headed up to join the others.

* * *

The bright sunlight and heat were the first things for Sora's senses to pick up. After that, his vision cleared to show he was right beside the crooked paopu tree. He smiled upon seeing the tiny island. Although it had only been a couple weeks, he couldn't help but miss it. Sora took a seat on the slanted tree, taking in the warm atmosphere he was proud to call home. In his content state, he felt ready to face all his friends, after all, they were his friends. But first, he decided to go for a quick walk along the shore line. He left the north side of the island, and walked along the old wooden bridge that had been newly fixed. He also silently admired the zip line and beautiful palm trees, before returning to the front of the island. After a short distance under the bridge leading to the slanted paopu tree, he noticed something in the sand. It almost looked like a Keyblade from the space between them. Thinking he may have gotten too much sun, he approached the object to see he was right, it was a Keyblade. It had a silver hilt, and red details. He picked it up and examined the blade in his hands, before looking around to find it's wielder. He seemed to be the only one on the play island, and the Keyblade wasn't that warm, indicating it's presence was short lived. (**Play Boadicea- Enya)** Dazed and confused, Sora turned around, only to be greeted by a boy in a mask.

* * *

Yen Sid was still sitting calmly at his desk, hands folded neatly in his lap as he sat in silent thought. Kairi was about to speak, before the Master did,

"Riku, I fear Sora may be in more trouble than we are aware of at this time. I would like you to find him and bring him back to me so that we may give him a new task. Donald, Goofy, you will assist Master Riku." Donald and Goofy both saluted.

"When would you like us to leave, Master?" Donald asked.

"As soon as I give the young princess her task. Kairi, as you may know, we are dawning on a war. We must find all the light we can get. I would like to send you to the dark realm to find another Keyblade master."

"There's another one?" Kairi asked.

"Do you think she's ready to go to the dark realm alone, Master? She hasn't really started much training yet…" Riku inquired.

"Of course, Master Riku, she shan't be alone. Lea, you will assist Kairi in this task."

"Alright, game on. Just tell us what to do."

"Her name is Aqua. Years ago, she risked her life to protect the ones she loved. Her presence has been noted in the dark margin, so she must be waiting. I will announce when you are all dismissed for you tasks." Everyone was idling, while Kairi was silently hoping Sora was alright, although she couldn't shake the lingering feeling that something was wrong.

**(End song)**


	5. Jagged Little Cure

Songs of the chapter: We Are- Ana Johnsson, War Sweater- Wakey! Wakey!

**A/N: Okay, first of all, big thanks to supersmach, Zenallen, and BoxAuthor88! To BoxAuthor88: Okay, I will try (trying to keep chapters coming quickly because I'm moving and won't having wifi for the first 2 weeks T-T) thanks for reviewing, you rock! :) Here's to you! Also, I've decided that sometimes there will be songs to play during reading, and other times there'll only be one song, that follows the meaning/ theme of the chapter!**

* * *

Sora was a tad stunned to see that there was another person on the play island with him; specifically, an outsider. He tensed up at the fact he couldn't see the person's face,

"Umm, hi. Is this yours…?" Sora asked, referring to the Keyblade. No answer,

"Uhh, okay. Who are you? Do you have a name?"

"Idiot. Everyone has a name."

"That voice…are you the voice I heard at the tower?!"

"Wow, you're only half as stupid as I thought. Now, let's see what you're made of," Before Sora could react, Vanitas swung another, newly summoned Keyblade, which hit him and sent him flying. Quick to act, Sora got to his feet and countered by slashing Vantias' legs, surprised to find when he summoned his Keyblade, it was the one he found in the sand,

"A Keyblade?! So, then this _is _yours?!"

"Shut up and fight, asshole!" Vanitas swung his blade right for Sora's head, which Sora ducked not a moment too soon. Before recovering, Vanitas' Keyblade slashed right across Sora's chest, splitting his skin. It wasn't too deep, but enough to momentarily stun him, and cause him moderate bleeding. Vanitas slowly walked towards Sora, who was writhing in pain,

"Hey, the Master just said he wanted his vessel. So I guess a dead vessel is better than no vessel at all." As Vanitas raised his blade with both hands to jab directly into Sora's heart, it hit the sand; Sora rolled, jumped up, and hit Vanitas in the back of the head all in one graceful movement. There was a pregnant pause before Vanitas fell. Sora collapsed to his knees and clutched his chest. He hadn't thought to bring potions or ethers, so he was starting to stress on how he would heal himself. Ignoring the pain, he approached the motionless figure's mask. As soon as Sora made contacts with the smooth, dark blue and black fibre glass surface, Vanitas called a dark path, and quickly jumped up,

"I guess I'll let you live. _This _time."

"Wait! Tell me, who are you?!"

"Hmph." Was all Vanitas said before disappearing in the darkness.

Sora sighed in relief to be alone again, but the relief was short lived. He could feel himself getting dizzy and more fatigued,

"Don't pass out, _don't _pass out…" He huffed in a whisper to himself. He was stressed at how strong the stranger was, and was worried maybe the mysterious boy got to his friends. This also brought all his worries about Kairi back into play. He knew that panicking would do no good, but he could feel himself getting weaker, and no one knew where he even was. With no other options, Sora continued to clutch his chest with his left hand, and with what strength he had left, he summoned the strange Keyblade to send him back to Yen Sid's tower, knowing he was in for a crash landing as everything went dark.

* * *

Yen Sid called everyone around his table around 10 minutes after standing idle,

"Now is the time you will fulfill your assignments of finding Sora, and freeing Aqua. Please, report back here once-" everyone's attention turned to the window; a large beam of light, like a comet, crashed into the ground, leaving behind, a battered, bruised, and bleeding Sora. Everyone crowded around the moon and star shaped windows before realization struck,

**(Play War Sweater- Wakey! Wakey!)**

"Oh shit, Sora!" Riku exclaimed before running full speed out of the room, jumping right over the table.

"Oh, my god!" Kairi cried as she ran quickly to follow Riku out. Soon everyone including the King and Yen Sid were making a fast pace to the teen.

* * *

"Look, I told you, he just got lucky. I'll get him, I'll make _sure _of it," Vanitas explained to Xehanort,

"Sorry, but it sounds to me like you just plain lost, kiddo," Xigbar snorted.

"Bite me, you bastard!"

"Enough!" Xehanort interrupted, "Vanitas, you are excused for the time being. Train harder. Xigbar, bring in the visitors."

"Yes _sir_," Xigbar snarled as Vanitas exited. Two figures took their places,

"Ahh, my old friend Maleficent, what a surprise. What brings you here to my presence?"

"We have come to join forces once again, Xehanort. My accomplice, Pete and I shall rid of the pests, and re-gather the seven princesses of heart," Maleficent explained,

"Have you the skill? The 'round one' beside you seems far from a warrior."

"Ahh, you may doubt him," referring to Pete, "But must you doubt me? You mustn't forget I have done it once before, I will succeed again."

"And what do you want in return?"

"Kingdom Hearts." Xehanort took little time to think it through; if he got his prize, he didn't care who did his dirty work,

"Very well, then. You will join our forces and partake in the final clash of light and darkness."

"And just what is it _you _want from this war?" Pete crossed his arms. A devious grin appeared across the aged man's face,

"The

χ-blade."

* * *

Riku was the first one to make it to Sora, who was face down, unconscious. As soon as Riku grabbed him, he noticed the front of Sora's shirt was wet; blood,

"Shit! Hey, he's bleeding bad!" Riku yelled as the others caught up quickly,

"Oh my god, Sora! Wake up!" Kairi cried, completely shocked,

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy both yelled as they approached his motionless, fairly pale body. Riku laid Sora down on his back, and Kairi cradled his head in her lap.

"He's breathing…but not much!" Riku was slightly panicking.

"Here, let me," Lea said, as he cut through Sora's shirt with his chakram Keyblade. Everyone was stunned to see the long gash across Sora's chest,

"He needs to be healed properly. Donald, you know what to do," Yen Sid gestured at the duck,

"Right. Curaga!" Donald yelled while holding up his staff. The wound mostly closed, some spots still lightly bleeding. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Sora slightly opened his eyes and groaned,

"Uhh…ow…" was all he managed before blacking out again.

"Well, he's stable, for now…" Donald said.

"Let's get him up to the tower and into a bed so he can heal properly," Riku suggested. It only took himself and Lea to carry the teenager, everyone else following close behind.

"At least it's not as bad as we thought," Lea stated.

"I'm just worried as to who was strong enough to be able to do this to him…" Riku's voice trailed.

"King Mickey, my friend, this was the first attack." Yen Sid started with his eyes closed.

**(End song.)**


	6. Tragedy, Remedy, Clarity

Songs of the chapter: Don't Forget Me- Way Out West, Ever The Same- Rob Thomas

**A/N: Thanks to all that have followed and favourite the story! It means so much you don't even know! I feel so speshul :) BoxAuthor88- thanks for reviewing again; lol I know overreacting is funny! Thank for everything! PS, the chapters are sorta getting longer!**

* * *

Sora felt like his head was stuffed with cotton. Everything around him felt like a dream, and then there was pain. Not an overwhelming amount, but enough. He cringed at the thought of moving, but did so anyways as he opened his eyes. Sora's gaze met with a room that was blue with yellow and green stars and moon all over the walls. There was also a large window right next to his bed that revealed the enchanted sky outside. When he looked down at his chest, he saw bandages and gauze covering where he assumed the wound was. Hanging from the bed post was his shirt and jacket. He tried to sit up so he could figure out where he was, only to be greeted by Riku, sitting in a chair with his arms crossed. Sora smiled; at that moment, Riku reminded him a lot of Leon.

"What happened?" Riku looked up when he realized Sora was awake,

"What happened? You tell me! What the hell, man!"

"Heh…oops…" Sora scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly,

"Oops is right, you dolt. Why did you even leave in the first place? The Master was gonna have Donald, Goofy and I go look for your lazy ass."

"I just needed to clear my head was all."

"Really, and how'd that go for you? No potions, no cure spells, no brain."

"You know, we _could _sit here and insult me all day, as I'm sure you'd _love _to, but I actually want to go get a task from the Master," Sora said sarcastically with a smile as he slowly sat up,

"Don't over do it…Hey…I gotta ask…What _did _happen to you anyways?" Sora sighed at Riku's question before beginning,

"Well I went to the islands just to take a deep breath and think, and this guy in a mask attacked me out of nowhere. Luckily I got him, but it seems he kinda got me too…" Sora left the Keyblade he found out of the story; he wanted Yen Sid to see it first,

"Well you gotta be more careful, okay? C'mon, let's go see everyone." The two teens made their way across the hall to Yen Sid's main room of the Mysterious Tower once again.

* * *

"Hey! Old Man! Why don't I just nab the little weasel for you? The little boy can wait here and play with a wooden sword!" Xigbar asked.

"Briag-" Xehanort was interrupted,

"Xigbar, that will not be necessary. Vanitas is the only one that can possess Sora's heart and change it's true emotions. Do not disrespect the master," Isa stepped in,

"Okay, no, no, no, NO. First of all, you old coot, I told you Xigbar. XIGBAR. What, are you _that _old? Second of all, Isa, you're just bitter that your little friend is playing the good guy card."

"I have no friends. Kingdom Hearts is my only care."

"Yeah, right! C'mon, you're just as big a joke as Vanitas!"

"Can it, bitch. And by the way, if I was told correct, didn't Sora defeat you once before?" Vanitas entered the room, as Xigbar groaned,

"That's what I thought, dumbass. And what's with the eye patch? Seriously, Master? This is the _best _you could come up with? Man, Terra was _way _better than you. That's probably why you lost that eye to him in the first place." Vanitas snorted.

"Why, you-!"

"You two, enough. Vanitas, I'm giving you another test, however, you aren't to capture him, not yet. Instead, you are to test his heart. Go deep within the hearts' curves to find what's most important to him."

"What good'll that do?" Vanitas groaned. To him, it just sounded like a waste of time,

"I'm trying a new tactic. To take down our number XIII, we'll use what he loves most. Love is what makes you weak."

"So test his heart, find the love shit, then take the love shit?"

"Correct." Xehanort grinned devilishly, "However, you are not to leave just yet, I will alert you when the time is right. Train yourself."

"…Kay. Whatever." Vanitas left the throne room once again, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Sora, I am pleased to see you are doing well," Yen Sid began, "Please, enlighten me on the events we were not present for."

"Master, I have to apologize to you, and everyone, for my behaviour earlier. I'm sorry, I was out of line," Sora hung his head in shame.

"Young one, hold your head high, all is forgiven," The master smiled, "You may proceed." Everyone was very curious as to what happened to Sora.

"Well, I did as you said, and left to clear my head. I decided the best place for me to go would be home, so I did," Sora could see Kairi's head tilt in confusion from the corner of his eye as he continued,

"I sat at stared at the water for a while in peace. After a bit I started to get restless so I walked along the beach. From a distance, I saw something in the sand. When I squinted at it, it looked like a Keyblade. As I got closer, it was a kayblade," Sora stated. Riku was confused; why did Sora leave this part out when he was telling him the story? Sora continued on,

"I picked it up, and looked at it. I looked up and around in front of me but no one was there. I figured it must've got there after I landed on the islands because metal would heat up fast on a beach in direct sun, but the Keyblade was only a bit warm. When I turned around, a boy in a mask was there," Mickey was convinced and uneasy right then and there. All at once his fears were made real; Vanitas was back. Sora kept going, not noticing Mickey's fearful expression that was poorly hidden, "He said something, then all of a sudden started swinging a _different _Keyblade at me. I barely said two words to the guy, so I was caught off guard. That's how I got hurt, but I got him back, and he summoned a corridor to the dark realm and jumped through when I asked who he was." Yen Sid had is eyes closed, obviously he was in thought,

"Sora, do you remember what the Keyblade you found looked like?"

"That's the thing. When I went to summon _my _Keyblade, it came in it's place. Here…" Sora summoned the mysterious Keyblade. Yen Sid stood immediately, and Mickey gasped in pure shock.

"Master Eraqus?!" Mickey exclaimed.

"You know who's this is, Your Majesty?" Sora questioned.

"Sora, are you up for an assignment?" Yen Sid did not let Mickey answer and was very direct, "If you accept, I will name you master." Sora cocked his head in confusion. Was it really gonna be this easy? And what was so bad about this Keyblade?

"Uhh, okay. But should I keep using this Keyblade? Cause it would seem I don't really have a choice."

"Continue to use it as long as it lets you."

"Alright. What's my task?"

"When you left the tower, my original plan was to have Riku, Donald and Goofy locate you, and have Kairi and Lea go to the dark realm to find a trapped Keyblade master. However, if it is okay with Lea, I would like you and Kairi to go together and find her." Sora glanced briefly at Kairi,

"Sure, I guess we can do that!" he smiled.

"I'm cool with that." Lea stated.

"Will you be okay to do so? I can give you more healing time if that is what you need."

"No, it's okay Master! I'm fine. Let's get going!" Everyone smiled at the boys' enthusiasm. Yen Sid nodded,

"There will be a corridor to the dark realm awaiting you at the bottom of the tower, along with potions and spells. Good luck. Return here when you've completed the task." Sora and Kairi nodded before heading to the door,

"See you in no time!" Sora smiled and waved as he closed the door.

"Master, are ya sure you found Aqua, too?" Mickey wondered.

"Yes, and it would seem she may have an ally with her."

"Is it Terra?!"

"No, Mickey. I'm afraid there is still no sign of Terra. We can only hope."

"Well, if you're up for it, want me to start training you, Lea? It'll give us something to do." Riku suggested.

"Sure! Finally, some action!"

"Is that okay with you, Master?" Riku asked. Yen Sid smiled lightly,

"Is that okay with _you_, Master?"

"Ohh, right." Riku smiled, "Donald, Goofy, wanna join us?"

"Sounds good to us!" Goofy laughed,

"You just wanna sleep, you big palooka!" Donald yelled as they headed for the door.

"Alright, Axel- I mean, Lea. Let's go." Riku said.

"Y'know, I think Axel's kinda growing on me."

* * *

Sora and Kairi headed down to where the corridor was awaiting them. They loaded up with potions before heading straight through,

"You're pretty brave, Kairi. Not many people would jump into a dark portal that easily," Sora said as they walked through the in-between.

"Lea said the same thing to me as he kidnapped me." This made Sora stop walking,

"Tell me about that; I don't think you ever did." He started walking again to catch up to her,

"Okay. Well, you know how he appeared on the islands, I told you that part once, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, while in the in-between, sort like this one, I saw a bright light, and Pluto ran towards it, so I followed. It lead to Twilight Town. That's when I met Hayner, Pence and Olette. After he kidnapped me _again_, the man with blue hair…what was his name…?"

"Siax."

"Right, Siax. He took me from Axel, and locked me up. That was that."

"I wish I had been there to protect you…" Sora said in almost a whisper.

"I don't need you to protect me, silly," she smiled at him,

"I know, but I like to." Kairi looked ahead and saw a darkness getting closer,

"Hey, is this it?"

"The end of the road. This is the place where Riku and I ended up before being shot back in Destiny Islands; where I got your note. The place with the dark beach I told you about." Before Kairi could respond, shadow Heartless surrounded the both of them; they summoned their Keyblades,

"You ready, Kairi?"

"Always," she smirked.

"Good." The heartless were fairly weak, but Kairi still felt herself improving with every strike. Sora found this _too _easy, compared to what he was used to fighting. There were only around twelve Heartless, give or take, so they were turned to dust in no time.

"That was fun. Now to find Aqua." Kairi flipped her hair. Sora had to admit, he was impressed; Kairi really was something.

"What? Are you coming?" she asked a dumbfounded Sora,

"Uhh, yeah! Right behind you!"

The two Keyblade wielders found themselves at the beach Sora had described before. It was eerie, yet soothing. It didn't take long to see a lady, maybe 20 years old or so, sitting along the shore line with a familiar figure standing next to her,

"Ansem, the Wise?!" Sora exclaimed in disbelief. As he got closer, a bright light engulfed the beach. When the light faded, Sora thought nothing had changed, until,

"My memory, it has restored itself. My ego, my pride, my emotion, it has returned. And I have you to thank, my friend. You are the key to unlock people's hearts."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" The blue haired lady asked Sora, but before he could respond, her eyes drifted in a cold stare to Kairi,

"That spell…a spell I cast…it couldn't be…Kairi…?" Aqua questioned. Sora was shocked,

"Huh? How do you know who I am?" Kairi questioned, slightly positioning herself behind Sora,

"You're all grown up," Aqua just smiled, "I'm sorry, who are you?" She referenced to Sora this time, but Ansem spoke,

"Young lady, this is him. It's Sora." If looks could kill. Aqua just stared at him.

"So, you're Master Aqua? We've been sent here to bring you back to the realm of light. Come with us!" Sora smiled.

This was that little boy from that island? All Aqua could see was Ven. How could this be? She also saw Vanitas. But, if Kairi trusted him, then she should too, right?

"Ansem, come with us too," Sora suggested, "Riku'll wanna see you, trust me." Ansem the Wise just followed with a small smile on his face.

"So, Aqua, you never mentioned how you knew me." Kairi inquired,

"Well, I actually met both of you. The real question is, how did you meet Sora when you live in Radiant Garden?"

"Oh, well I just sort of, ended up on Destin Islands one day, when Radiant Garden fell into darkness."

"Radiant Garden fell into darkness? That's terrible!"

"Well, Sora actually saved it not too long ago. It's currently being restored by citizens, right Sora?"

"Yep!" Sora smiled,

"But the thing is, I don't remember anything before waking up on the Island. Nothing besides my name," Kairi sighed,

"Which explains why you wouldn't remember me. I see."

"I actually do remember you, Aqua. Barely. I think I must've been four because it was right after Riku's 5th birthday. We were racing out on the play island and you told me about Riku, and dark paths, right?" Kairi was surprised, she never heard this story before.

"That's right, Sora!"

"The funny thing is, Riku actually _did _end up wandering on a dark path, but we helped him find his way to the light again. I only ended up remembering you because of this Mark of Mastery where I was in a sleeping world."

"You took the Mark of Mastery? Did you pass?"

"Haha…nope," Sora smiled sheepishly, "I actually failed, but Riku passed. Finding you is my second chance."

"Wow, things sure have changed…" Aqua sighed.

As Sora finished explaining, they were back at the entrance of the Mysterious Tower, ready to return with two allies safely in hand.


	7. Deny, Deny, Deny

Songs for the chapter: Fools In Love- Inara George, Nightingale- Demi Lovato, Torn- Natalie Imbrugila

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the favs & follows :) I'm unworthy! Question: Do you guys like my song choice? Are you even using the songs? BoxAuthor88- Glad you're liking it better ;3**

* * *

Mickey was looking out of the tower's windows below to see Riku training Lea. It made him smile when he thought of how far Riku had come in the past year; how much he'd grown as a person. He also saw Donald and Goofy stepping in every now and again,

"Mickey, there is something that we must discuss," Yen Sid stated as he slowly sat in his chair, signalling Mickey away from the window.

"What is it, Master?"

"I have been thinking of any means as to why Vanitas would be a free will. My predictions can only hold that Xehanort must have freed Vanitas while Sora and Riku were in the sleeping world. I have been trying to come up with a plan to find a way to free the heart of Ventus without harming Sora."

"Welp, Sora already freed his heart once, for Kairi. Roxas and Xion were created, along with Sora's heartless. He was lucky that he made back. It was all because of Kairi's light."

"That is correct. My fears rest within the unknown. I am not certain Sora will be able to withstand losing his heart for a second time," Yen Sid lowered his gaze, "If he was to survive, there is no saying that he would ever be the same person again."

"So, what do we do, Master?"

"Sora has a choice to make."

* * *

"C'mon, you're gonna have to do better than that!" Lea taunted, "Remember, I was with the Organiz-" he was cut off with a fire spell to the chest.

"Rule number seven, don't get cocky. It's arrogant, and I don't like it," Riku smirked.

"Alright, alright, you win. This time, anyways."

"Hey Goofy, you wanna help Lea with his defences?" Riku suggested,

"Sure, I'd be happy to!" Goofy laughed before standing up too quickly, tripping over Donald's staff and falling to the ground with a _thud. _

"A'hyuck! Whoops!"

"Oh, boy…" Lea sighed. Just then, a radiant light shot from the tower's entrance, alerting everyone of Sora and Kairi's return.

"They're back!" Donald shot up, and headed for the entrance; everyone else soon followed suit.

"Hey, Donald!" Sora smiled upon seeing his friend.

"Glad to see you guys back in one piece!" Donald they laid eyes on Aqua, "Master Aqua! You're okay!"

"Donald, it's good to see you again!" she kneeled down and smiled, as everyone else entered,

"DiZ- I mean, Ansem?! You're…you're alive?!"

"Riku, it would appear our paths have crossed once more. I'm glad we have to opportunity to meet again."

"Yeah, me too," Riku returned a small smile, "Hey…you're that girl from the islands all those years ago…right?"

"It's good to see you, Riku," she smiled.

"Wow…you haven't aged a day. Literally…"

"And you've aged a great deal. You've grown into quite the young man," Aqua beamed at how different he, Sora and Kairi looked, "I didn't even really realize how long I'd been gone for until I saw Sora and Kairi. I'm sorry who's this?" she gestured to Lea,

"Oh, right, Aqua, that's our friend Axel- I mean, Lea," Sora introduced the two.

"Hellooo hot stuff," Lea walked towards Aqua, as Riku face palmed.

"Okay, no, keep moving, Lea," Riku smirked.

"C'mon, guys! I wanna go see Master Yen Sid!" Sora cheered as he started for the stairs.

"Jeez…calm down freak show!" Riku yelled after him. Sora turned around with a goofy grin.

"Oh, god…" Riku poorly withheld a smile as everyone walked up the tower, Sora still a fair distance ahead.

"Why do ya think he's so excited?" Goofy asked.

"Because he wants to become a master, Goofy," Donald explained.

"The boy still has a great deal of energy for someone who sleeps a lot," Ansem smiled.

"Yeah, and something tells me that'll never change…" Riku laughed.

* * *

"So why the hell do you need me to do your dirty work in the first place?" Vanitas was growing impatient with only being told to train.

"You must be ready for when the time is right- there shall only be one opportunity," Xehanort explained.

"Well can't it be now? I'm getting bored just sitting on my ass."

"Patience is key to arrive at the prize we want, Vanitas."

"Right. Whatever. All that matters is that we get the

χ-blade in the end. Other than that, I don't care who gets hurt."

"That is good spirit, Vanitas. Soon, the time will come." As Vanitas turned to leave, Maleficent entered the room,

"Xehanort, when would you like the princesses of heart gathered?" she inquired,

"Now is not the time. I am not sure that gathering the princesses will be the wisest move. We may have to try something else to arrive at the prizes we seek. Kingdom Hearts may just have to wait until after our XIII arrives. I will let you know."

"Of course…"

* * *

Sora eagerly made it to Yen Sid's room to find worried stares from both the Master and King Mickey,

"Hey, what's wrong? Kairi and I found Master Aqua for you."

"Huh, ohh, nothin', Sora. Where is she?"

"She's coming. We also found Ansem the Wise; he's here with us too!" Sora beamed. Mickey then realised it was Ansem that Yen Sid had mentioned earlier.

"That's amazing! You did it, Sora! Great job!" Mickey cheered as the others entered the room.

"Mickey! It's great to see you!" Aqua smiled as she approached her old friend.

"Aqua, it's really you!"

"King Mickey, my friend, it has been far too long," Ansem the Wise grinned.

"Ansem the Wise, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Sora, please step forward," Yen Sid politely interrupted the reunion, "As your mark of mastery test, you were to bring Master Aqua out of the shadows. I now can officially name you a true Keyblade master." Everyone smiled and clapped around Sora, but he only frowned,

"Master Yen Sid, I'm honoured, believe me, I am…but that just seemed way to easy in comparison to the last test." Yen Sid closed his eyes and smiled,

"Young one, you must understand, it's not always the adventure, but the outcome. You have saved a life from darkness; worthy actions of a master." This made Sora smile; he was finally a Keyblade master like Riku.

"Congratulations, Sora!" Goofy cheered as he and Donald hugged him.

"Way to go, buddy!" Riku clasped his best friend's shoulder.

"Great job, Sora," Kairi smiled.

"Thanks, everyone! And thank you, Kairi. I couldn't have done it without you," Sora winked, causing her to look away and lightly blush. Master Yen Sid decided it was time to call upon the knowledge Aqua held,

"Master Aqua, please step forward. First and foremost, I am pleased to see that you are out of harms way, and that you are well. As you may be able to tell, a significant amount of time has passed since you fell to darkness."

"How long exactly?"

"Almost twelve years. I must make a request to ask if you have learned anything during your experiences in the darkness."

"Well, it was like drowning. I was alone," Aqua let her gaze fall to the floor, "I take it there hasn't been any sign of Terra or Ven, has there?" Yen Sid did not know what to do; wait to ask Sora privately, or in front of everyone. He decided to be direct,

"I'm sorry, there is still no sign of Terra." Aqua closed her eyes as tears threatened to form, "However, we have been able to locate the heart of Ventus." Aqua's head shot straight up as she looked into the Sorcerer's eyes,

"Really? Are you certain?" Yen Sid stood up from his chair as he turned away from everyone, hands clasped behind his back, as he looked out the window,

"Aqua, do you remember what Xehanort's goal was all those years ago?"

"He wanted some type of special blade, and he needed Ventus to do so…"

"That is correct. Ventus' heart was split into to pure forms; one of light, and one of darkness."

"…Vanitas." Aqua whispered.

"Yes. Master Aqua, please, if you will, look into Sora's eyes. Tell me what it is you see." Sora was a tad surprised. He didn't think to be dragged into this at all. What did he have to do with it? Nevertheless, he started at the young woman as she scanned his eyes. Everyone could tell from the look on her face when she found something,

"He…he looks just like him. The eyes…the hair…the voice," Aqua went pale once she was able to comprehend fully and completely what was happening, "No…no, no, NO! It can't be!" Everyone in the room grew wide eyed as they exchanged worried glances to each other, and at Sora,

"What?! What's going on?" Sora demanded.

"Sora," Yen Sid turned from the window to face the boy, "Many years ago, during the first Keyblade war, a boy named Ventus risked his heart; his life, for his friends. Xehanort had been training the boy earlier on, and split his hearts into two beings; Ventus was the light, and his dark, villainous ego was given the name Vanitas. We were unable to locate his heart, but now, I am certain. Sora, Ventus' heart resides within your own." Donald and Goofy looked surprised; how could they have missed it? Sora looked so much like Ventus. Memories flooded back to them about the young man.

"Huh? That…can't be right," Sora gave a puzzled look, "There's no way. Besides, wouldn't he have been freed when I became a heartless in Hollow Bastion?"

"You created a nobody that day; Roxas. He is an exact identical to Ventus. Both look the same, because Ventus' heart jumped to Roxas' being. Although Roxas and Ventus are not the same person, Roxas carried out the task of protecting the heart when you were no longer able to. When you returned from the dark, the heart returned to you."

"Umm, okay. But, then what does that mean about the Vanitas guy?" Sora asked shakily.

"When you returned from the sleeping worlds, I sensed a dark form possessing your heart's will. The masked boy that attacked you on the islands, was Vanitas. Sometime during your slumber in the dream worlds, Xehanort must have freed Vanitas' half of the heart from yours."

"Okay…" Sora trailed, not fully comprehending what was happening, "So, is this darkness still surrounding me?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"No…there's no way Sora would give to darkness!" Riku interjected. Sora stayed silent.

"Riku, he has not given in. However, it is present, and we must take care of it."

"Okay, but what about Ventus?" Sora wondered, "How do we free him?" Yen Sid sighed before looking straight into the teen's slightly scared, blue eyes,

"Sora. Your heart has been fractured and broken once. It created a heartless, a nobody, and a vessel of your memories. I fear that your heart may not be able to withstand the pressure of being unlocked a second time."

"So…what you're saying is…" Sora sighed in a whisper.

"Young one, you have a choice to make. You can choose to stay with your heart the way it is. Or you may choose to free your heart for Ventus."

"And then what? What happens after he frees the heart? What happ-" Riku questioned before being interrupted by Sora,

"I uhh, I think that's it, Riku." He kept his voice a whisper.

"But…" Kairi's voice trailed away.

"No," Riku sighed, "I'm not letting him. You know as well as I do that he'll risk his life for any complete stranger, so I'm putting my foot down. No-"

"I'll do it." Sora stated firmly while looking at Riku.

"Sora…" Riku shook his head, waiting for an explanation.

"She needs him," Sora referred to Aqua, then turned his attention to Yen Sid, "I'll do it, Master. Where and when?"

"Sora, don't you think you should think this through and-" Donald suggested.

"No, Donald. No."

"Sora, I really can't ask you to do something like this…" Aqua stared in his eyes.

"You never asked," he smiled.

"When you and Riku partook in the mark of mastery the first time," Yen Sid began, "I stated that whoever passed would obtain the ability to unlock one's heart. So, in turn, it would have to Riku to perform the-"

"Okay, no. _This_, is where I draw the line. You're basically asking me to _kill _my best friend. Nope. I refuse-"

"Riku…" Sora sighed, looking straight into his best friend's eyes, "It's okay…"

"Sound's like his heart's decided, man," Lea said as he placed a hand in Riku's shoulder.

"Remember, Riku," Ansem smiled, "The heart will never die. Not when it is strong willed." Riku lightly smiled before turning back to Sora,

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah. It's just, they really need me," he winked.

"Alright…I can't believe I'm saying this… But I'll do it."

"Very well. Master Aqua, you must bring Sora and Riku to the place that Ventus resides. I will open a portal to take you through."

"Thank you, Master." Aqua, Riku and Sora turned to leave, until they were interrupted,

"Wait! We're coming too!" Kairi gestured to Donald, Goofy, and Lea, "We need to be there." Everyone looked to Yen Sid,

"Very well, you may all go. And Sora, good luck."

"Right. I promise, I'll be back again," He smiled before they all headed for the portal to Castle Oblivion.


	8. This Is Cooling

Songs of the chapter: Cooling- Tori Amos, Nothing Else Matters- Bedroom Rockers

**A/N: Wow! We're up to 1000 views! That's AMAZING! Thank you guys for everything!**

**BoxAuthor88: Thank you for your continued support, it really does mean the world to me! xo **

**bec1895: Thank you :) I'm trying to make it kinda dramatic to make more of an impact!**

* * *

Sora, Riku, Aqua, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Lea landed softly upon the sand that rested around the strange architect. It has green spikes and an odd shape. Sora had never seen anything like this compared to anything in any other world. His eyes were full of wonder. He didn't even feel nervous.

"Castle Oblivion? Why are we here?" Riku asked Aqua.

"Is that what they call it now? Well it actually used to be what I called home; The Land of Departure. Xehanort destroyed it, so I used my fallen master's Keyblade to change its form; a pace that could protect Ventus while I searched for Terra."

"Have you been here before, Riku?" Sora wondered.

"Well actually, the funny thing is, you have too, Sora." Sora stopped in his tracks to think,

"Uhh, no…I don't think so, Riku."

"Yeah," Riku turned to face his friend, as the others huddled around too, "You, Donald and Goofy have. The reason you don't remember, is because the original Organization was using Namine, Kairi's nobody, to erase your memories. That's the reason you guys were asleep in those pods," Riku explained, "You'd think I would have explained that before…"

"Our memories were _erased_?!" Donald cried.

"Don't worry," Riku explained, "Namine put you guys back just as you were after the three of you took down the members of the Organization hat were in the castle."

"Except for me!" Lea smiled, "I managed to get away from ya!"

"Well, I guess that clears some things up," Sora smiled, and the group continued to the castle's front doors. The lobby was as pure white as Riku remembered. White walls, white floors, while ceilings.

"So, where exactly is Ven? I'd like to see him again," Lea said.

"You know him?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I met him in Radiant Garden, back when I was friends with Siax…I guess by now he should be back to Isa again." Lea whispered the last part to himself.

"Ohh, well then, let's go get your friend back!" Sora cheered, "Where to, Master Aqua?"

"He's on the thirteenth floor. Locked away." Aqua stopped in her tracks, wide-eyed, "Dammit! I just remembered!"

"What? What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"I can't unlock the door without my master's Keyblade! I have no idea where it is; I gave it up when I fell to the dark realm."

"Okay, so we'll have to detour. What was your Master's name?" Lea asked.

"Master Eraqus." Everyone turned to look at Sora,

"Is this it?" Sora summoned the silver and red Keyblade.

"Yes! Where did you find it?"

"On my island. It was sitting in the sand. Right after I picked it up was when Vanitas attacked me."

"I see…Well, at least we'll be able to get to him now," Aqua smiled.

"Aqua?"

"Yeah, Sora?"

"What was Master Eraqus like?" Sora asked while slightly tilting his head. All Aqua could see was Ventus when he did that, so she smiled,

"He was the best. He was strong, kind-hearted, protective, positive, trustworthy, and always there for me and my friends."

"What happened to him?" Sora asked innocently.

"Xehanort." Was all Aqua said as she opened the door to proceed to the next floor of the castle.

* * *

"Mickey, I am afraid that we must go out and find more guardians of light. As I hope, Sora will return, however, we must take into consideration the possibility of loosing him," Yen Sid explained.

"Hmm, I guess I'll get a gummi ship started for Donald, Goofy, Riku, Lea and Kairi. Sora can join if he returns. I'll stay here with Aqua, so she, Ansem and Ventus can help us find Terra."

"Very well. We must hope that Sora will return."

* * *

"Yo, Isa! Just checked the radar. Looks like number 8 is hanging with Sora. How does it feel? He chose Roxas over you. Why not go to him and tell him off, huh? For old times sake!" Xigbar taunted.

"Fool. You seem to care about Axel more than I do," Isa countered.

"Care? As if! I just wanna see you to rumble; gives me something to do while we wait for the old coot to make a move. Besides, did you hear yourself? You said more _than I do_… C'mon, go visit your old buddy," Xigbar extended his arm over Isa's shoulder, with a troubling smile plastered across his scared face. Silently, Isa opened a corridor, while Xigbar smiled wider, knowing it's destination.

* * *

As the group ventured onwards, at about the seventh floor, Sora started to fall behind, and Kairi noticed,

"Hey," she approached him, "Are you still sure about this?"

"Of course. But, Kairi, there's something I need to tell you first."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I l-"

"Well, well. You're doing well," a voice said. The entire group summoned their weapons,

"That voice…" Lea whispered. Suddenly, a group of 30 or so Dusk Nobodies appeared out of the floor.

"What are they, unversed?!" Aqua cried.

"No, they're Nobodies!" Donald yelled.

"Do we fight them?" she wondered.

"You don't know what they are? Never mind. Just fight them as you would a Heartless!" Riku suggested, already in combat.

"But, what's a Heartless?!" Aqua was growing more confused.

"Oh, boy…Just hit it till it disappears!" Riku slashed through two dusks.

"Right!" Aqua got into her fighting stance. Sora easily defeated five within the first minute of fighting; he was best in combat with Donald and Goofy at his side, because that's what he was used to. Donald was casting thunder and fire spells, while Goofy charged at the dusks with his shield. Sora would finish them off with one final slash. The three friends moved in such a fluent system, it would seem nothing could break the chain. Though Kairi would never admit it out loud, she struggled when it came to enemies more her size. She tried to hide it as best as she could by fighting close to Riku and Lea. As the enemies thinned out, a familiar face emerged from the shadows of the long, white corridor,

"Isa," Lea stated.

"Lea."

"What have they done to you?"

"I could ask the same about you."

"You used to be good. Kind hearted. My friend."

"Well, I suppose we all mistakes, don't we?" Isa smirked. Lea sighed,

"Yeah…I guess. So I think I'm gonna help you outta this one!" Lea charged at Isa, not with his Keyblade, but with his chakrams. Isa brought out his Claymore, ready to fight his ex- friend.

"Guys, go on without me, I'll catch up!" Lea yelled while dodging a vicious attack.

"But-!" Sora hesitated.

"Go, now! I can handle this punk!"

"Alright…" Sora kept his eyes on Lea as long as he could until the group ran past and up to the next floor.

"So, what were those things we were fighting? They definitely did _not _look like unversed to me," Aqua stated.

"What's an unversed? Those things we were just were Nobodies, created when a Heartless is created too. But, you said you didn't know what a Heartless was, either." Sora pause for a moment, trying to find a way to explain things, "So, basically, Heartless were created by accident, by Ansem the Wise. When a heartless attacks, they take hearts from people; heartless are those without hearts. Hen a strong hearted person looses their heart, the empty shell begins to live, and this is called a Nobody."

"Wow…that's awful. They never existed when I was last here in the realm of light. So, I guess that means there aren't any unversed at the moment."

"What are they, exactly?" Riku asked.

"They're all negative emotions that are driven into horrible, vicious monsters. They come from Vanitas, so seeing as he's back, I wouldn't be surprised if the unversed show up again, too," Aqua sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll know when we see them," Donald groaned, "Just what we need, _more _trouble!" The group continued their accent. Sora was getting very nervous, but felt there was no backing out now.

After reaching the twelfth floor, Sora decided to ask,

"Master Aqua-"

"Just Aqua is fine, hun," she smiled.

"Okay, Aqua," Sora returned the smile, "Why do all the floors look the same?"

"Well, this place was designed by the heart of Master Eraqus. I'm the only one who fully understands how this castle works. This castle was designed to protect myself and my friends from evil. My guess is that this Organization never fully figured the place out, either."

"I get it. To protect Ventus' body, too."

"Yes," Aqua faced the stairs to the thirteenth floor. Since Aqua did not move, Riku decided to suggest,

"Do you think we should wait here for Lea to-"

"I'm back."

"…Never mind, then."

"You okay, Lea?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, no problemo! So, is this the place?"

"It's just up these stairs. Let's go," Aqua led the group up the last set of stairs.

The small stair case lead the group to a large set of white doors that were covered in silver chains, and sigils that matched the one on Aqua's outfit.

"Sora, could you please unlock the door?" Aqua reminded him.

"Oh, right." Sora summoned the deceased Master's Keyblade, and unlocked the door. Each person averted their eyes in some form as a bright flash emerged from the room. When the light cleared, she saw him. There, still sitting the way she left him all those years ago, was part of heart; Ventus. Still as limp and lifeless as before. Aqua slowly approached the sleeping teen's body, before a single tear fell from her eye.

"So, this is him, huh?" Sora examined the boy with soft eyes.

"Yeah. This is him."

"Okay, so I guess we should get this started then, huh?" Sora looked at his friends, "This isn't gonna turn into one of those things where I say something, then you guys say something. Let's just say, I'll see you soon." He walked over and hugged Donald and Goofy, who were holding back tears. Her shook Lea's hand and nodded at Aqua with a smile, before looking to Kairi,

"Kairi, I…"

"Don't die." He looked up to her. She wasn't crying, but her look was telling him she was screaming on the inside,

"Huh?"

"Just, don't die, okay?" She stared into his eyes. Sora pulled her into a short, yet meaningful hug, before standing next to Ventus.

"Thanks for doing this, Riku."

"Yeah." Riku then summoned his Keyblade, and pointed it in Sora's direction, until he looked into Sora's eyes, "I can't do it! Not if you're gonna stare at me with those big '_don't kill me_' eyes!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm not looking!" Sora averted from Riku's gaze.

So, once again, Riku held his Keyblade to Sora's chest, and closed his eyes before pressing it in. Kairi had to look away. Like déjà vu to Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, Sora's body became engulfed in light as his heart floated to the ceiling, and split into two, one blue, one gold. Sora's body slowly floated to the ground, but did not fade this time. The blue half drifted into Ventus' chest, and the gold one into Sora's. The group sat in total silence, and did not move, waiting for a response from either body. Eyes moved back and forth from Ventus to Sora, until they both violently jolted awake at the same time,

"Ugh!" Ventus and Sora both groaned, "My head hurts." It was as if they were the same person, in complete sync.

"Sora, you're okay! How many fingers am I holding up?" Riku asked as he got to Sora's side and held up three fingers. Donald, Goofy and Kairi huddled around the two,

"Umm, blue?" Sora said, tipsy and disoriented.

"He's okay!" Riku laughed.

From the naked eye, Sora seemed drunk. Although Ventus was worse, being asleep for the better part of twelve years.

"Ventus, are you okay, hun?" Aqua could not believe that she could see his bright blue eyes again.

"A-Aqua…? What happened? My head hurts…" Ven groaned in a whisper. Aqua couldn't help but laugh through her tears,

"I know, Ven. It's gonna be okay," she held him close, "Everything's gonna be okay, now."

Something within Ventus caused him to violently jolt awake; his eyes opened wide, and he tried to stand up, only to fall into a wall and nudge his guard armour button. The group watched as Ventus became covered in armour,

"Oww…" Ven muttered.

"Easy there, tiger. Don't over do it," Lea laughed, picking up the frail teen and dismissing his armour.

With both boys out of commission, the group decided to head back to the tower to give them some well deserved rest. Riku carried Sora fairly easily on his back; he was surprised at how light Sora was. Lea offered to carry Ventus for Aqua, and the group made their way back down the thirteen floors. Every now and then, Sora would wake up for a moment before drifting again, but Ventus stayed asleep; a small smile placed on his face.

* * *

Arriving back at the tower with everyone okay was like winning the lottery for Riku. He didn't say it out loud, but he was so scared to lose his best friend. Sora, of all people, deserved to live a long, happy life in his eyes. It made him sick to think his actions almost cost Sora his life in the past, but what was done was done, and he needed to focus,

"Why couldn't the Master have put the portal at the top of the tower? All this back and forth, up and down, it's killing me," Riku groaned as he continued up the stairs with Sora still fast asleep on his back, "Kairi, can you get the door please?"

"Got it," she held the door, and everyone was met with Master Yen Sid and Mickey.

"Are they both okay?!" Mickey questioned with great concern, and Riku sighed with relief,

"They're both tired, but okay."

"Please, bring each boy to a room and place them in a bed. There I will be able to monitor their well- being," Yen Sid requested.

"On it," Lea said as he and Riku went across the hall.

"Where is Ansem, Your Majesty?" Donald asked.

"He went to Radiant Garden to take care of a few things. I think that's where you'll be headed with Sora when he's ready," the small King explained.

"Oh, boy! We'll get to see Leon and the gang again!" Goofy cheered.

"Well, they're both sleeping," Riku said.

"Good. When Sora and Ventus fully regain their strength, you will be given another task to prepare for the Keyblade war," Yen Sid excused himself to check on Ven and Sora.

"Well, wanna get back to training me in the mean time, _Master_?" Lea asked Riku.

"I actually wouldn't mind some training either, Riku, but I want to see Sora first, okay?" Kairi admitted.

"Sounds good to me."

"I think I'll join ya this time, if ya don't mind," Mickey smiled.

"Not at all, Mickey. You know that," Riku returned a small grin.

So Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, and Lea went out to train again. Kairi walked across the hall and joined Master Yen Sid in Sora's rest room,

"So, how is he doing, Master?" Kairi asked.

"I must not lie, it would seem that the darkness in his heart is acting more freely than before. But fear not, young princess, we will find a way to fix it," the sorcerer offered her a small smile, to which she returned, "Now, I must tend to Ventus in the other room, I will leave you two alone for a moment."

Kairi pulled up a chair and hesitantly grabbed Sora's hand, before silently crying,

"I know you can't hear me, but I was so scared. I need you. So please, be okay, for me? Please…" Kairi stood from her chair and motioned to leave. However, she turned around and approached him again. After brushing his hair out of his eyes lightly, she kissed his temple,

_"You're my hero…" _she whispered before leaving to join the others in training.

* * *

**Awe, a little SoKai for ya! Any other pairs you wanna see? Let me know!**

**xxoo -Kai**


	9. Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking

Song for the chapter- Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking- Snow Patrol

* * *

**A/N: First off, SORRY for not updating yesterday; my wifi cut out and I haven't even moved houses yet... Oh well. This is kind of a filler chapter, but I'm sure excited for the next one! BoxAuthor88: Well, you never know, Roxas and Namine are always right around the corner. ;) Thank you for all the support; I really don't feel worthy 3 xo and to Deadmau5tolife: Thanks so much! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**PS: I now have two comments for AquaxTerra...so who knows... ;)**

* * *

"_You're my hero_," echoed in Sora's head as he slowly drifted back into the real world. He was confused; aware of the real world around him, yet confused as to when he ended up in a bed. Or, at least, he hoped it was a bed. But then when did he black out? And that voice, it sounded like,

"Kairi!" Sora jolted upright. Although he thought that she was right at his side, Kairi had left the room hours prior to him awakening. His surroundings were familiar, yet he had no recollection as to how he ended up in this bed again.

"Sora, I am glad to see you have returned," Yen Sid entered the room.

"Thanks Master, but, where exactly did I go?" Sora asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

"You freed your heart for Ventus," Sora perked up as Yen Sid continued, "Both you and he lost consciousness. We have all been waiting."

"That's right…is he okay?"

"He is fast asleep, but is doing just fine. I am certain he will awaken soon enough."

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours. We are still waiting on Ventus. In the meantime, if you are so inclined, everyone is outside training."

"Okay, I'll go join them!"

Sora grabbed his jacket and proceeded to put it on. As he tucked his left arm in, he began to notice a heavy ache in his chest. Deciding to ignore it, Sora slowly made his way down the tower, trying to wake himself up by blinking profusely. When he opened the main entrance, Sora was greeted by the familiar faces of all his friends, although no one noticed his presence,

"Hey, everyone!" Sora smiled wide.

"Sora!" they all cheered. Kairi ran up and embraced the teen, everyone following her action soon after. All Sora could do was smile; he really did have the best friends in all of the worlds.

Riku felt a million waves of relief crush him all at once. He finally felt as though he was able to breathe again- something he felt he hadn't been able to do for a while.

"Sora, how are ya feelin?" Mickey questioned, "Are ya sure you're okay to be up and about?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine, Your Majesty. But Ven's still asleep."

"I'm sure he'll be awake soon," Aqua smiled.

"Thank you everyone, for everything," Sora beamed, "And Riku, thanks."

"For what? For nearly killing you?"

"That too," Sora winked. Riku closed his eyes and smiled, "So I heard you guys were training, mind if I join?"

"Uhh no offence Sora, but you kinda just woke up. I'm benching you for this round, bud," Riku pushed Sora towards the side bench.

"Awe, but Riku, can't I just-"

"No."

"But what if I-"

"No."

"Okay, but can't I-"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No! Now sit, you spaz!" Riku sighed as he sat Sora on the sidelines. The others just stood there watching, and laughing along with Riku. Sora slumped forward and rested his head on his hands, staring into the grass.

"Alright, Kairi. Let's see if you can present what I've taught you," Riku said.

This captured Sora's attention instantly- he was curious as to how well Kairi could fight. He knew that anyone could catch on to battling with a Keyblade over time, but he also knew you needed to have _some _form of combat experience in the first place. Out of all the Sora's friends back on the island, Kairi never duelled with anyone. This worried him. Besides the impressive battle against the weak Heartless in the dark realm, Kairi literally had zero experience.

"Okay, let's do it!" Kairi chanted. She summoned her Keyblade, and blocked every one of Riku's attacks effortlessly. This surprised Sora. She then released a thunder spell, that missed Riku, and then countered with a fire spell, that hit him dead on. Even more impressive. Finally, she cast cure on Riku, completing her training session. As much as Sora hated to admit it, which he'd never do out loud, Kairi was good. Really good.

"Great job, Kairi!" Goofy clapped.

"You've improved your magic a lot!" Donald added.

"Thank you guys," she smiled greatly.

"Well Kairi," King Mickey began, "I'd say you're ready to fight Heartless and Nobodies head on!"

"Really?" Kairi's smile grew.

"When ya think about it, Sora and Riku didn't have any training before starting their journeys, and look where they are now! You're definitely ready, Kairi!"

"Wow, I can't believe it!"

"Great job, Kairi," Sora approached from behind.

"Oh! Thanks, Sora."

Suddenly, the door's to the tower opened, and Yen Sid came through,

"Could everyone please join me in my chamber? I will give you 10 minutes to ready yourselves," he proceeded to close the doors again. Everyone looked at each other in confusion,

"Do you think maybe Ventus woke up?" Riku wondered.

"Don't you think he would have just told us?" Kairi thought.

"C'mon, we'd better just go see what he wants," Lea suggests, so the group stopped training to make their way to the top of the tower once again.

* * *

"Sora. I am pleased to see you made it through this ordeal. Now we must wait for Ventus. In the meantime, have you felt any differences in yourself?" Yen Sid asked as everyone wondered why they were called upon.

"Well," Sora started, "I can't really explain it. My heart just sorta feels like there's something missing…empty, I guess."

Riku was confused. Not that they had much time to ask, but Sora never mentioned anything about feeling different than before.

"I knew you would say that. While monitoring your statuses. I realized that your heart was missing something very important."

"What is it?" Sora tilted his head out of curiosity.

"Roxas."

Lea's gaze immediately changed from the floor to the aged Master,

"Huh? How is Roxas not in my heart anymore?"

"When your heart split, Roxas become his own being. Your heart's strength created a full heart for Roxas to think and become an acting force with."

"But he wasn't at the castle with us, was he?" Sora looked to Riku.

"No, he wasn't. Or at least, we didn't see him," Riku said.

"Roxas will return to the place most prominent to the beginning of his existence." Yen Sid explained.

"So, it would either have to be the castle in Hollow Bastion, where I freed my heart, or Twilight Town, where his memories were corrupted."

"Yes, Sora, that is correct. I would like you to go and find Roxas for me. He could aid us in the final clash," Yen Sid looked to Donald and Goofy and smiled, "You two, I assume, would like to assist Sora?"

Donald and Goofy both looked at each other, then to Sora, and all smiled wide,

"Oh boy!" Donald cheered.

"Just like old times, right Sora?" Goofy grinned.

"Awesome!" Sora smiled.

"Kairi, Lea, you will also join Sora, Donald and Goofy." Kairi looked to Sora and the two exchanged smiles, "You will have a gummi shipped prepared momentarily at the entrance to this world. You may leave when you are ready."

"Right," the five friend stated simultaneously.

"Riku, I will have a task awaiting yourself and Mickey in just a little while."

"Okay," Riku grinned to Mickey.

"Master Aqua, I would like you to stay here and keep a watchful eye over Ventus, while I work to find remnants of the heart connected to Terra."

"Okay, I'll go see him now," Aqua excused herself across the hall to Ventus' room.

"So are you guys ready to go?" Sora turned to Donald and Goofy, "Whoa…did either of you just feel major déjà vu?"

Donald and Goofy exchanged looks before laughing. Sora soon joined in.

"C'mon, let's go find Roxas! See ya Riku!" Sora beamed as the five of them left Yen Sid's chamber. Riku's light smile faded as soon as he was sure Sora could no longer hear him,

"Do you think Sora's gonna be okay?" Riku inquired.

"We must hope that he can keep his darkness under control. I am not certain he will be able to on his own, which is why I have sent Kairi along with them," Yen Sid explained.

"I see…So, what do you need Mickey and I to do?"

"The task I am giving you is one I do not want Master Aqua to have knowledge of. I believe I may have some leads as to where Aqua's friend Terra is."

"Okay…so why can't Aqua know?" Riku wondered aloud.

"The last time Terra was heard from, he was possessed by a version on Xehanort. I am not sure if Terra will be himself, or if he will even be alive. It's best Aqua does not know until we can be certain Terra is well."

"Well Master, what would ya like us to do?" Mickey asked.

"I am sending you two do the darkest abyss of the door to darkness."

Completely out of the blue, an orb of light, covered in dark smoke floated into the tower through a window. Yen Sid stared at it as if it was speaking to him. All of a sudden, the silence of the room was broken when the orb revealed an image and sound; similar to that of a crystal ball,

"Vanitas, I'm giving you another test, however, you aren't to capture him, not yet. Instead, you are to test his heart. Go deep within the hearts' curves to find what's most important to him."

"What good'll that do?"

"I'm trying a new tactic. To take down our number XIII, we'll use what he loves most. Love is what makes you weak."

"So test his heart, find the love shit, then take the love shit?"

"Correct." "However, you are not to leave just yet, I will alert you when the time is right. Train yourself."

The image and sound became distorted, as orb turned to complete darkness and faded into dust,

"No! This cannot be!" Yen Sid ran to the window to see the five friends had already left in the gummi ship, "Mickey, you and Riku now have a new task. You must find Sora and the other. Now!"

"Master Yen Sid, was that what I think it was?" Mickey's voice was full of fear.

"What? What's happening?" Riku demanded.

"They're coming for Kairi."

* * *

Xehanort had just dismissed Maleficent. It was decided that she would use her power over the Heartless to send mass amounts out to the Keybladers and the worlds they travel to. As he was sitting in his throne, an irritated Vanitas walked in, letting his Keyblade drag across the floor,

"Can I go _now_? At this point I'm gonna die and come back before I can even capture what he loves, let alone getting his sorry ass."

"Very soon, Vanitas. As I predicated, the group is on there way to Radiant Garden. I shall be sending you in a matter of minutes. Be on your guard."

"Sure thing, _Master_."

* * *

The gummi ship looks exactly as I remember it!" Sora was examining the interior. He looked over to Kairi who gazed in wonder; he forgot she'd never seen one before,

"It's cool, isn't it Kairi?"

"It's amazing!" she smiled, which made him smile back.

"I'm driving!" Donald declared.

"Awe! Fine…where to first, Captain?" Sora asked.

"Well, Radiant Garden is closer, so it looks like we're gonna see Leon and the gang!"

"Awesome!"

"It'll be nice to see them again. I haven't seen any of them since Traverse Town!" Kairi grinned.

"I'm sure they'll all be glad to see you too, Kairi," Sora couldn't help but smile when he looked at her.

"I just can't wait till we land; I hate flying," Lean groaned.

"Don't worry, it's a short flight!" Goofy smiled.

* * *

After landing in Radiant Garden, the group decided to make their way to Merlin's house. However, the layout of the world had changed a bit so they picked up a tendency to find dead ends.

"Sora, are you sure you know where-" Kairi was cut off.

"Oh! Hey guys! I think I found it!" Sora yelled as he saw a large group of houses.

"Yep, sure looks like Merlin's to me!" Donald said.

Suddenly, a large group of Heartless surrounded the five travelers.

"Shit!" Lea yelled.

"What is it?" Sora asked as he began to fight.

"My Keyblade won't summon!"

"What? Why not?!" Donald yelled.

"Well if I knew, we wouldn't be panicking, would we? Screw it- ill use my chakrams!" Lea began to attack the shadows and soldiers.

The battle was far from graceful. Sora worked best with Donald and Goofy; he was trying so hard not to hit Kairi or Lea as they didn't know how his fighting techniques played out in combat. After around 7 minutes, Goofy wiped out the last soldier Heartless,

"Phew…that was fun," Kairi huffed.

"Kairi! You're bleeding!" Sora pointed to her arm before running up and using Cure on it. Forgetting that he forgot all his abilities in the sleeping world, he only had cure. Had he remembered, he would've asked Donald to heal her. Regardless, her wound closed up quickly,

"Thanks, Sora. To be honest, I thought it was just a scratch."

"C'mon, lets just get inside," Sora proceeded to the front step of Merlin's house. Kairi knew Sora wasn't all that happy about her fighting along side him, but she thought he'd at least accepted it by this point. Sora knocked on the front door. The five friends only waited a moment before Sora was attacked by a huge black ball,

"SORA!" Yuffie screamed as she hugged him. Unfortunately, the hug started them right to the ground,

"Hey, Yuffie! Glad to see you're doing okay!"

"Hey Donald, Goofy!" she hugged them.

"Hiya Yuffie! How've you been?" Goofy asked.

"We've all been great!" Yuffie looked over Sora's shoulder to view Kairi, "No way! Kairi?! Is that you?!"

"Hello, Yuffie! I missed you!" Kairi smiled. The two girls embraces briefly before Sora interjected,

"And Yuffie, this is Lea. He used to be a part of Organization XIII, but he's with us now."

"Nice to meet you!" Yuffie smiled.

"You too!" Lea returned the gesture as they shook hands.

"Come inside! Everyone's just lounging while we wait for Merlin to come back from a meeting!" Everyone followed Yuffie inside, "Hey guys," Yuffie sang, "Look who's back again!" Everyone from the HBRC turned their attention to see familiar faces they had been missing the last couple months,

"Sora, Donald, Goofy!" Aerith cheered, "It's great to see you again!"

"Hey, guys, nice of you to stop in!" Leon smiled lightly.

"Well, seems you're still in top shape," Cid said, leaning against his computer.

"Hey everyone! We missed you!" Sora smiled as he approached his friends.

"Is that you, Kairi?" Aerith asked, "Look how much you've grown!"

"Hey everyone! It's so nice to see you all again!"

"This here is Lea," Goofy said, "He's helpin' us find Roxas."

"Roxas?" Leon raised his eyebrow.

"My nobody. I had to free my heart to save a past Keyblade wielder. When I did, Roxas was released. Master Yen Sid seems to think he's either here, or in Twilight Town," Sora explained.

"Speaking of, did you hear? Sora's now officially a Keyblade master!" Donald smiled, proud of his friend.

"Congratulations, Sora!" Aerith smiled.

"Thank you!"

"So, do you think we can help you with finding Roxas at all?" Leon wondered.

"Hmm…" Sora crossed his arms in thought, "Well, I think we're just gonna search the world."

"I think it's all we _can _do," Kairi stated.

"Let us help!" Yuffie suggested.

"Least we can do ya, after all you've done fer us," Cid started towards the door. As Cid opened the door, a violent jolt shook the world, and the sky immediately turned dark.

"What was that?! Cid, get on the monitors!" Leon yelled.

"Already on it! Seems like there's some kinda dark energy building in the Crystal Fissures! We gotta get to it now!"

"Already on it!" Sora yelled as he, Donald and Goofy were already out the door.

"I'll stay here and monitor the town's defense systems!" Leon yelled at the departing party.

The rest of the group followed close behind, and soon, the entire HBRC was following Sora passed the bailey to the widespread of the fissures. Little did they know, running to the fissures would be one huge mistake- a trap they were easily walking into.

* * *

**Cliff hanger?!...I suck :D**


	10. Death And All His Friends

Songs of the chapter: Electrical Storm- U2, Best Not To Think About It- Athlete

**A/N: Okay! First off, I'm gonna rate this chapter ****M,**** just to be on the safe side. My friend suggested that I step out of my comfort zone and make Kairi's kidnapping time very dark, so there's going to be torture. At first I wasn't too sure, but I'm absolutely IN LOVE with how this chapter turned out, so I hope y'all are too! Lots going on in this chapter, so the story's picking up! Wooo!**

**BoxAuthor88: Haha rage accepted ;3 I'm also liking where I'm taking Kairi's part of the story, even if it's gonna get dark!**

**Kitty1872: Thank you so much! :) I really hope you continue to like it! Let me know!**

Xehanort had his eye lids shielding the wicked yellow color of his irises. He was counting time in his head, waiting for the right moment to make their move- to put the organization one step closer to their thirteenth vessel.

"Sir," Isa began, "I am here to inform you of Vanitas' behaviour. He is completely out of control."

"Ahh, he is young, Isa. Misguided. Soon enough, he shall learn for himself. Bring him to me." Isa nodded quickly and did as he was told. Vanitas entered the room silently.

"Vanitas. Our prize is within our sights."

"…Now?" Vanitas grinned evilly as he took his helmet off to look into his Master's matching eyes.

"Now."

* * *

Riku and Mickey were running as fast as their legs would take them. Riku hadn't felt this much adrenaline since he and Sora defeated Xemnas together.

**_(flashback)_**

_"They're coming for Kairi."_

_"What? Who?!" Riku slammed his fist on the wooden table._

_"Vanitas. The darker ego of Ventus. He is working directly with Xehanort."_

_"Master, what, or __who__, do ya think sent us that warning?" Mickey asked._

_"Terra."_

_"That's what I thought."_

_"Go, you must run before it is too late!"_

**_(End flashback)_**

Riku felt so helpless; he knew he was way faster than Mickey, but he didn't know the way, so he had to follow behind, and pray that Mickey's fast would be fast enough. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the sky change to a dark, ominous look. The wind also started to pick up immediately. Exchanging worried looks, the two reached Merlin's house in a flash as they barged in the door,

"Leon, have Sora and the others been here yet?!" Mickey demanded as soon as he laid eyes on the 20 year old man.

"Yeah, they just went with everyone else to check on the sudden darkness," Leon stepped away from the computer, "Why?! What's wrong, Your Majesty?"

"Dammit, we're too late!" Riku put his hands on his head.

"We're afraid somethin's after Kairi! Where did they go?!"

"C'mon, I'll take you!" Leon ran and lead the way.

"Hurry!" Riku yelled, right on Leon's tail, with Mickey not too far behind.

* * *

As Sora and the others ran fast- paced to the fissures, dozens of Heartless, and something else started to pop up out of nowhere,

"Any idea what these twitchy blue things are?!" Sora yelled to the group.

"Definitely _not _Heartless!" Yuffie yelled back.

"They might be the Unversed Master Aqua was tellin' us about!" Goofy suggested while crashing into one.

"Well whatever they are, they ain't welcome!" Cid crushed through dozens with a large gun- canon.

"My Keyblade's still not working!" Lea shouted, completely frustrated.

"We'll figure it out later! First we gotta take care of these things!"

"Never mind them! There's too many! Let's just keep running!" Donald yelled as everyone dodged the enemies in their paths. Suddenly, the wind got a lot stronger, and thunder started to strike from the sky.

"Heads up!" Cid warned as they neared the fissures.

Riku, Leon and Mickey caught sight of Sora just as the group was running into the dark clouds. They were maybe only 30 meters away from each other. He knew no one would even be able to see their hand in front of their face in that fog,

"SORA! Get Kairi!" Riku yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Huh?" Sora looked around, when he realised he couldn't see anything, "Crap!"

"…Miss me?" Sora heard in his ear. He recognized the voice instantly,

"What do you want from me?!" Sora screamed, though it was overshadowed by the heavy wind and thunder.

"What do you love?"

"What?!"

"What makes you weak?" Sora then felt an ache in his heart similar to the one he felt when Riku pierced his heart to free Ventus.

"…I see. I knew it. He was right. You _are _weak."

"Are you…Vanitas?!" Sora gasped as the ache slowly disappeared.

"Now, I'm gonna make you weaker,' Vanitas ignored Sora's question.

"Vanitas, come out!" Sora demanded.

"Sorry, play time's over. Gotta get what I came here for."

"BUT WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

"What do you love?"

Sora's eyes grew wide. He knew now that it was Riku's voice that yelled at him to get Kairi. And now he couldn't see her, and yelling was pointless,

"If you touch her, I'll kill you!"

"Wow, so you actually have a pair. Oh, well, can't kill what you can't see."

In a panic, Sora started running, and screaming her name. Riku ran fast towards the eye of the storm in the hopes of finding Kairi. Kairi was trying to find Sora, screaming his name as thunder struck all around her. A shadowed figure began to approach her, but she knew something was wrong instantly, so she began to run the opposite way. When she turned around, he was right there, and he grabbed her.

* * *

The storm calmed down almost instantly. The clouds, wind and thunder all disappeared. Sora and Riku were close to each other, but farther away from everyone else. The group all ran together and to Sora and Riku's fear, Kairi wasn't with them,

"Vanitas! Come out, now!"

"Alright, you win," Vanitas calmly stepped out of the shadows, holding a terrified Kairi very roughly.

"Kairi-" Sora drew his Keyblade, and the others their weapons, but Vanitas held up his hand and summoned his Keyblade,

"Ah, ah, ah…I wouldn't do that if I were you. I mean, you want her to die? Cause, I'm in an extremely good mood, so killing her would just make it so much better."

"Okay, okay," Sora put his hands up and disarmed his Keyblade, "Just tell me what you need."

"Idiot. I'm holding it."

"_It_?!"

"Yeah, _it_. As in, the thing you love, retard." Normally, Sora and Kairi would probably be embarrassed. However, with the overflow of panic and stress, no one even noticed Vanitas use the _'L' _word, and continued to try and persuade him into giving Kairi back,

"Well, there's obviously something else you want, or you wouldn't have come back," Sora stated, keeping his eyes locked on Kairi.

"Nope. I only want you to watch as I hurt her, before I take her away. Forever." Sora motioned forward, and Vanitas cut Kairi's arm with the Keyblade, causing her to scream for a second in pain.

Sora never felt so sick in his entire life. Donald and Goofy couldn't look. Aerith held on to Leon, and Leon covered Yuffie's eyes. Cid secretly held his gun- canon up just in case. Lea stood there not knowing what to do, and Riku stood next to Sora.

"Kairi, everything's gonna be okay, you hear me?" Riku stated firmly to her, and everyone looked up to him, "It's gonna be okay."

"Ha! You're all so ignorant. I can't stand it. And by the way, it's nice to see you again Mickey. But I thought I took care of you last time…or was that Terra?" Mickey knew that Vanitas was just taunting him, however he couldn't help but feel defeat run though his veins, "Look, I'd love to stay and have a damn tea party with you losers, but I gotta bring back my task." Vanitas turned to run into a dark corridor,

"SORA! RIK-"

"Shut up, bitch!" Vanitas covered Kairi's mouth.

"KAIRI!" Sora ran after, but just missed the corridor as it closed, leaving everyone in a deafening silence.

* * *

"What do you want with me? Please, let me go," Kairi begged. Normally, she wouldn't be this scared. She wasn't even all that scared when Axel had kidnapped her. What was scaring her was that this guy had already left her bleeding after a few seconds in his hands.

"Just shut it. I'm not letting you go. We're gonna have tons of fun."

"Please…don't," Kairi began to struggle. Vanitas took the hilt of his Keyblade, and hit Kairi in the back of the head, knocking her completely unconscious.

* * *

Sora felt completely weak and helpless. Thank god he was already on his knees because his legs felt numb. Everyone else stood completely still, in shock. Riku, wide eyed, approached Sora,

"Sora…"

"I told you…" he whispered.

"What?"

"I told you!" he yelled with tears stinging the corners of his eyes, as he stood and faced his best friend, "I told you they'd take her! I told you they'd hurt her! You didn't listen! You never listen to me!" Sora was weakly punching Riku's chest, "We barely made it out of the tower before they got her! I couldn't save her! She needed me and I couldn't save her! Arghh!" Sora collapsed into Riku, who held him up by his fists.

"Hey, you don't get to give up. You don't get to give in, okay? This is what they want. She's gonna be just fine. I promise," Riku genuinely hugged his best friend, which he didn't do too often.

"I'm sorry, Riku…It's not your fault…I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Stop. We'll figure this out, okay buddy?" Riku turned to Mickey, "Can we get back to Merlin's house so we can figure this out?"

"I'll contact Master Yen Sid as soon as we get there."

* * *

Kairi awoke to Vanitas shaking her.

"See? I told you I didn't kill her," Vanitas sighed as he dropped her to the floor. She tried to stand be realized her arms and legs were tied.

"Well, I'm surprised you actually managed to do something right." Xigbar taunted with an evil grin.

"Shut up! Why the hell are you so obsessed with me?"

"Obsessed? As if!" Kairi the recognized that to be the organization member Sora defeated right before their reunion, "Just take her to Xehanort so we can get on with the show already!"

"Whatever," Vanitas picked Kairi up by her wounded arm, and she quietly groaned. The room Kairi was taken to reminded her of the Organization's stronghold, then it hit her- that's probably where she was. Right back where she started, so to speak. There, sitting in the tallest throne, was Master Xehanort. All the other chairs were empty at the time, although Kairi knew there were probably bodies to fill every last spot.

"Well, I got it…"

"Her, Vanitas…_her_."

"Fine, then. I got _her_, are you happy now?"

"What are you gonna do to me?" Kairi demanded as if not scared; on the inside she was screaming.

"You, my dear princess, are the key to my XIII. I need you, to get him."

"Him? Do you mean Sora?" Xehanort grinned and leaned onto his hand as she caught on, "Sora'll stop you! He's not afraid! And I'm not either! He's defeated you so many times that-"

Xehanort calmly raised his right hand, not listening to a word of the young princess. When he did, Kairi was lifted into the air. When he made a fist, Kairi was sent flying into the wall. When she made contact with the surface, she felt sometime shatter, most likely a rib. She tried to scream in pain when she hit the ground, but all air fled her lungs.

"Vanitas, she must be taught who's in charge," Xehanort looked to Kairi, still struggling for air, "Young princess, you will lean in the end, everyone bows to me. Everyone. Pick her up, and take her to her cell, Vanitas." Doing as he was told, he roughly picked Kairi up and dragged her to her cell. When he approached the cell, the threw her in, and she lay there, still.

"You're pathetic," Vanitas used his Keyblade to cut from her calf to her inner thigh. Having her voice back, she screamed in pain, "What, you don't like it? I thought you weren't afraid. Only the weak bleed."

"S-stop." she whispered.

"Hmph," Vanitas rose, and locked Kairi's cell, "Night night, princess." Kairi blacked out soon after.

* * *

**Yeah...so, kinda dark...But I like that I'm stepping out of my comfort zone! Let me know if you liked it or hated it!**


	11. The Cold Sweat Of Guilt

Songs of the chapter: Speeding Cars- Imogen Heap, Breathe Me- Sia

**A/N: We passed 2,000 views! OMG THANK YOU 3! I want to hug every one of you guys! Now, this chapter is darker than the last one...you've been warned. They won't all be like that, but I've surprised myself at how I changed things up from all happy, to more serious. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing!**

**BoxAuthor88: Did you like it even though it was dark ._.' I hope so, cause I think it adds something a bit unique. Thank you hun, I was happy with the way it turned out, too! **

**delphigirl689: I'm so glad you like my writing style, that's so kind of you to say! I hope this update was soon enough :)**

**kitty1872: WHAAAT? D:**

**Kira Ria 18: I'll take that into consideration, thank you!**

**Guest "That is too dang lazy to log in": I'm so glad you liked it! Who knows, maybe, just maybe Xion will come into play!**

**Other guests: Hahaha thank you so much! Your review means a lot to me! :) **

* * *

The atmosphere and feel of Radiant Garden was completely tense. As much as Mickey hated to admit it, Sora had been right, and Yen Sid was wrong. Bringing Kairi along as a fighting threat was a bad idea. I mean, they hadn't even been in one world for 10 minutes without her being put in danger. Once the group made it back to Merlin's, they began plotting to find Kairi. Sora hadn't said one word since Kairi was taken from him. He couldn't fathom how easy it'd been for Vanitas to just grab her. He felt so helpless, so useless. He promised himself he'd never let anything happen to her, and now she was gone. Sora looked so pale and lifeless as he sat in silence, staring into the distance.

"No location on Kairi, yet," Cid sighed, moving away from the computer.

"Well, analyze each world to see if there's an entrance to the Organization's new stronghold," Leon suggested.

"Well, in the meantime, we should probably go to Twilight Town to look for Roxas so we-" Riku was interrupted,

"Roxas will have to wait. Kairi needs me. Now more than ever. They'll hurt her. I can't let that happen," Sora spoke for the first time since Kairi's kidnapping, although his gaze never left the floor.

Riku sighed, as he examined his broken best friend. He couldn't help but feel responsible. Sora had been right, but he didn't listen. Riku never listened to what Sora had to say. Sure, he _heard _him, but he never truly listened. Riku looked over to Mickey, who was sitting in the corner of the room speaking to Yen Sid of Kairi, no doubt.

"Sora, we'll find her," he placed his hand on Sora's shoulder, "I promise."

"Yeah…"

"We will," his grip tightened.

Sora looked up into Riku's eyes abruptly. For a second, Riku could have sworn they were yellow, but when his eyes focused, they were the same stunning, ocean blue.

"Look everyone," Sora stood up, and gained the large group's attention, "I'd love to stay and catch up. But I need to find Kairi. If you could keep an eye out for her, just in case, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course we will. If we can track a stronghold opening too, we'll let you know," Yuffie said in a sombre tone.

"Thank you," Sora smiled weakly.

"But Sora, don't ya think that the entrance to the Organization's world is still in Twilight Town?" Goofy wondered.

"Goofy may be right. Plus, Roxas has to be there," Riku said.

"Welp, I think Twilight Town is the best place for us to go next, Sora," Mickey approached the teen.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Lea and Mickey all proceeded to leave Merlin's house, prepared to fly directly to Twilight Town,

"We'll be back just as soon as we find Kairi, I promise!" Sora assured as he gently closed the front door.

"It'll be nice to see my old friend again…" Lea whispered.

"I'll bet. I think he missed you. I could feel it," Sora lightly smiled.

"Well, I hope you're right, cause I miss him, too."

As the group entered the gummi ship, Sora proceeded to the pilot's chair,

"Sora, you're in no shape to fly. You have too much on your mind," Donald sighed.

Normally, Sora would argue. However, he knew Donald was right, so he nodded his head and calmly got up to sit in a chair close behind. Donald started the engines, and the group set out for Twilight Town, hoping to find an answer as to Kairi's whereabouts.

* * *

Kairi awoke to the sound of her cell door creaking open. When she opened her eyes, her vision was distorted and blurred. Her head was pounding. Her leg was pulsing. Her ribs were on fire. As her vision cleared, Vanitas' figure was approaching her slowly. She prayed for him to just leave her alone, but she knew that was pointless,

"Wakey, wakey princess," he grabbed her and hoisted her up by her arm.

"Ow…" she whined.

"Awe, what's wrong? Can't take the heat? C'mon, I got a surprise for you," Vanitas literally had to drag her into a dimly lit room.

"Please, just let me go…" Kairi begged with her head down.

"Awe, but that's no fun. I just wanna ask you some questions," Vanitas turned on the lights to reveal a single, small knife keychain, made for a Keyblade, "Don't answer, and, well, I think you know what happens."

Kairi stayed completely stone faced, staring straight ahead as Vanitas tied her to a plank- forcing her to stay standing. There was no way she was gonna let him win. Xehanort then entered the room,

"Ahh, young princess, I trust you slept well," Xehanort taunted, "Now then, let us begin," he gestured to Vanitas and sat down.

"Alright, first question. What is Yen Sid planning to do to gather the seven lights?" Kairi knew she couldn't answer, "Alright, then. Have it your way."

Vanitas took the chain for the Keyblade and placed it on his. His Keyblade transformed to a weapon of torture. It has numerous sharp blades and points sticking out of every spot. He then slashed Kairi in the chest, causing her to scream.

"Question two. Why did Riku pass the test and Sora not?" Kairi didn't flinch, so Vanitas shoved the blade to her legs numerous times, "Question three. Is it true that _Master _Aqua has returned?" Fed up, Vanitas decided to just kick her in the legs until he grew tired. By this time, she was covered in forming bruises and cuts.

Kairi just stood there, crying silent tears. She was trying so hard, but this was pure torture, and she knew it. She wouldn't wish this upon her worst enemy. _Ever_.

"Alright, new tactic. I'll let you go, free as a bird," Kairi looked up at Vanitas' masked face, "All you have to do is answer one question," Kairi continued to just stare, "Do you give me permission to kill Donald Duck and Goofy?"

Kairi was certain Vanitas was smiling. She could see Xehanort smiling in the corner of her eye. She continued not to move without a second thought.

"What? You'd actually continue this shit for _them_? You don't even know them!"

"They're my friends."

"Your friends?!" Completely pissed, Vanitas grabbed her face and slapped her right cheek twice. He then picked her straight up and threw her to the ground and she let a slight scream leave her lips, "Last question," Vanitas summoned his Keyblade again, "Why are you so weak?!" Vanitas hit her shoulder, and broke the skin slightly.

"That is enough, Vanitas. I think she has had enough. For now. Return her to her cell. We must prepare for the arrival of my XIII," Xehanort made his way to the exit of the room, "And remember, princess, in the end, darkness will win."

"Alright, get up," Vanitas waited after untying Kairi, but she just lay there, "Get up, bitch!"

"I- I can't…I can't feel my legs…" Kairi whimpered.

"Ugh. You feel this?!" He jabbed her leg with one of the spikes of the Keychain, and she cried, "That's what I thought. How the hell did I get stuck with the trash?" Vanitas groaned as he harshly picked up Kairi to take her back to her cell. When he locked her up, Kairi curled up in a ball, and sobbed until sleep caught her mind.

* * *

The flight to Twilight Town was unusually quiet. Riku looked behind him to see Sora in a tense sleep. He was happy that Sora was resting, but he knew Kairi was still at the top of his restless mind.

"Well, we're here," Donald broke the silence.

"I'll wake him," Riku rose and approached Sora, "Sora…" he shook his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Sora sighed in his sleep.

"We're here, buddy. Wake up." Sora opened his eyes and slowly stood,

"Alright, let's go look for Kairi. And Roxas."

With a sigh, Sora lead the group out of the gummi ship, out to the Station of Twilight Town.

"Well, the view's stayed the same, pretty as ever," Lea sighed, trying his best to bring everyone's spirit's up.

"It sure is," Goofy agreed.

"Where do you think Roxas might be, Your Majesty?" Donald asked.

"Welp, he could be anywhere. At this point, I'd recommend splitting up. Lea, you come with me. Donald, you stick with Goofy. And Riku, watch out for Sora," Mickey decided.

"Will, do," Riku turned to Sora, who was completely zoned out, "Sora, did you-"

"Yeah, I heard. C'mon. Let's go," Sora sighed as he began to trudge forward.

"Let's meet back up here in an hour," Mickey shouted as Riku was running to catch up to Sora.

"Got it!" Riku shouted back.

* * *

"So, where do you want to start," Riku asked trying to make conversation, "You know this world way better than me, so…" He never felt more awkward trying to make conversation with his best friend.

"Umm, maybe the old mansion, I guess," Sora suggested.

"Okay, lead the way, bud!"

Sora and Riku passed the Station Heights to the Tram Common before Sora was stopped,

"Sora?!" Olette cheered from behind,

"Hey, Olette," Sora offered a smile.

"How are you? Where are Donald and Goofy?"

"I'm good! Donald and Goofy are somewhere around here."

"Where's Kairi, and who's this?" Olette smiled at Riku.

"This is Riku, my best friend…Kairi is…just working on some things right now. But I found her, and she's okay," Sora lied.

"Oh, so you're the famous Riku," she smiled, "Well, I'm glad Kairi's okay!"

"Sora!" Pence and Hayner ran up to greet their friend.

"Hey, guys!"

"Sora was just telling me Kairi's okay!" Olette beamed.

"Really? Thank goodness! We were worried…" Pence admitted.

"Glad to hear it!" Hayner smiled, "And I take it you're Riku?"

"Do you tell _everyone _about me?" Riku teased.

"Haha, maybe," Sora smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"So, what brings you back to Twilight Town?" Pence asked.

"Well, Riku and I are looking for someone, maybe you've seen him? He looks kinda like me, with blonde hair- his name's Roxas."

The three friends exchanged glances,

"No, sorry. But we'll let you know if we do, okay?" Hayner said, "And maybe we can help you look after we're done our stupid independent study!"

"Yeah! Or…we _could _help them before-" Pence was cut off

"Ohh, no! Sorry, but you're just trying to get out of work. C'mon. We'll catch you later, okay Sora?" Olette smiled.

"Yeah, of course! Good luck with the studying!" The three friends walked towards the station.

"They seem nice," Riku began, "I'm assuming they're the friends that were wit Kairi before she was kidnapped?"

"Yep. They're very nice. I just didn't want them to have to worry about Kairi again," Sora explained.

"Don't worry. I get it. C'mon, let's keep moving."

* * *

"Do you think Roxas will remember me?" Lea asked the tiny king, as they made their way through the back alley.

"Well, why wouldn't he?" Mickey wondered.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just worried that he'll be like before; when Xemnas first found him, Roxas acted like a zombie. Then, when Ansem the Wise messed with his memories to help Sora, he forgot who I was all together."

"Remember, Roxas now has a heart of his own, so I'm sure he'll remember you. And I'm sure he'll also be excited to see you!"

"Thanks, Your Majesty."

* * *

"Roxas? Roxas?" Goofy hollered.

"Ugh, Goofy, this isn't working…" Donald huffed, "And the hour's almost up. I think we should head back to the station."

"Okay."

The two friends turned around to be greeted by a familiar face they did _not _want to see right now,

"Well well, if it isn't the strongest guys in Twilight Town," Seifer smirked, "I'll be having that trophy back now," he took out a struggle bat.

"Oh, yeah! Seifer's a lot stronger than you now, Y'know?" Rai taunted.

"Gawersh, uhh, we don't wanna fight," Goofy explained, calm as ever.

"Yeah, we're busy!" Donald said growing impatient.

"Where's spiky?" Seifer was completely ignoring Donald and Goofy's comments to look over their shoulders for Sora, "Why isn't he with you?"

"You mean Sora? He's-"

"Right behind you," Sora interrupted Donald, with Riku close behind.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy smiled.

"Hey, guys!

"So, you ready to fight?"

"Fight?" Sora tilted his head.

"Seifer seems to think we're gonna fight him!" Donald stopped his feet.

"Well, Riku and I were just headed for the old mansion and wanted to see if you guys wanted to come along," Sora explained to Donald and Goofy, "Maybe later, Seifer."

"Whatever," Seifer turned around and walked away, shaking his head.

"The hours almost up. Let's go meet up at the station first, then go to the mansion," Goofy suggested.

"Sounds good," Riku agreed.

The four friends made their way past the Tram Common to the Station Heights, where they were greeted by Mickey and Lea,

"Hey, any luck?" Sora hoped.

"Nope, nothin'." Mickey sighed.

"Nothing on our end either," Riku groaned, "Maybe if we-"

"Oh!" Lea interrupted, "Why didn't I think of it before?! I know where he is!"

Everyone looked at each other for a brief moment,

"Where?" Sora and Riku asked together.

"Just give me a sec! I'll be right back!" Lea ran towards the Tram Common.

"I wonder what he's up to…" Riku sighed.

* * *

Aqua sat in a chair close to Ven's side as he slept. Although he looked peaceful and content, she wanted him awake. It made her nervous that Sora had awoke, yet Ven still slept. While waiting, she held his hand, and rested her head on the side of the bed as she began to fall asleep.

"Mmm…hmm…" Ven began to stir in his sleep; Aqua immediately lifted her head and looked at Ventus.

"Ven…? Ven, wake up," Aqua whispered, nudging the boy.

Ven's eyes fluttered opened slowly to reveal two stunning, sky blue orbs that Aqua had missed all those years.

"Aqua…" he smiled lightly.

"Ven…thank goodness," Aqua gripped his hand tighter as she cried silently.

"Aqua, my head still hurts," he whined.

"I know, shh…it's all going to be alright now, okay?" she stroked her hands through his hair.

"Where's Terra?" he asked.

Aqua felt guilt stricken when she started into Ven's innocent eyes. They looked like a young child's eyes; so fragile and delicate.

"Shh, it's going to be okay…" she hugged him.

Realising what it meant, Ven hugged her tightly, and he too started to cry, being cradled by the only trusting adult left in his life.

"I have to tell Yen Sid you're awake," she stroked his head one last time before standing.

"Aqua…?" Ven asked shakily as she reached the door. Aqua then turned around to face him,

"Yeah, Ven?"

"Master Eraqus is dead, isn't he?" Aqua didn't look into his eyes.

"Yes, Ventus." she left the room to tell Yen Sid the news.

"Master Yen Sid, Ventus is awake."

"I could sense it. I am happy your friend has returned. However, there is a larger conflict. Kairi has been kidnapped. By Mickey's explanation, it was Vanitas," Yen Sid said. Aqua gasped,

"What?! How can that be? Do you know where they went?!"

"What's the matter, Aqua?" Ventus asked as he walked into the room slowly, using the wall for support.

"Ventus, you shouldn't be standing up yet," Aqua rushed to his side and helped him near the aged Master.

"Young Ventus, I am glad you are doing well," Yen Sid smiled.

"Hello, Master Yen Sid!" Ven smiled.

"So is there anything I can do to help find Kairi?" Aqua wondered with hope.

"Perhaps. I would have asked you to follow the group to Radiant Garden. However, I do not have another means of transportation."

"Wait, Aqua, what about your Keyblade rider?" Ven asked.

"I'm afraid I don't have it at the moment, Ven."

"Well, then use mine!" he smiled at her and proceeded to take his guard armour off and pass her his Keyblade.

"Thank you hun, but I'm afraid your armour won't fit me, silly," Aqua smiled.

"Master Aqua, take Ventus with you to Radiant Garden. There will be someone there waiting to talk to you. I will cast a reflect spell on you for protection while to two of you travel. I will alert you when you are to depart," Yen Sid decided.

"Alright. Ven, you up for it?"

"Of course!" Ventus smiled wide.

* * *

Lea returned to the group standing idle at the station.

"What took you so long?" Riku asked.

"Long? I was gone like 5 minutes."

"What's in the bag?"

"A sea salt ice- cream. Roxas and I used to spend every sunset after our missions eating it and looking at Twilight Town's sunset."

"So how're you gonna find him with that?" Riku raised one eyebrow.

"I already know exactly where he is."

"What? Then where is he?!" Sora asked.

"At the top of the station tower," everyone looked up.

* * *

**So, how was it? Can someone tell me what you think of my music choice? :)**

**xx**


	12. Open Arms & Open Eyes

Songs of the chapter: Drive- Incubus, Dark Side- Kelly Clarkson

**A/N: Here we go again! I got A LOT of reviews since I last posted, so thank you guys! (and girls ;3) I also got some comments saying that my facts aren't 100% right, so I'm sorry for that, I'm trying. **

**BoxAuthor88: Thank you for everything! I'm glad you like the dark stuff, and the torture scene cause your opinion is very important to me! Everything you've done for me means the world! xoxoxo :3**

**bec1895: Thank you, and don't worry 3**

**Lazy 2 Login: Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Kira Ria 18: Hope this answer's your question! I had you in mind writing their reunion!**

**Raxst the Star: Well, everything you asked will hopefully make sense after you read this chapter!**

**XxKenseyXx13: Thank you for all the reviews! :)**

**loyalty-and-devotion: Of course I wouldn't leave out the Disney crew! I'm really glad you're liking the story so far! And who knows, maybe Sora will tell Kairi eventually... I died when I saw the E3 too! Thank you for ALL the reviews! xo**

**kitty1872:...Sorry...still love me? ;)**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

"Huh? I don't see anyone," Sora squinted facing the sky.

"I'll be right back, wait here," Lea ignored Sora, heading for the clock's stairs.

"What's with this guy and keeping us waiting?" Riku crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be right back, Riku," Sora said.

"Well, well, what have we here?" A voice said, startling the five friends into fighting stances.

"Who's there?!" Donald demanded.

"Here me my Heartless- do not give in! Fight the Keyblade wielder and his lackeys until they perish!" Maleficent appeared in a dark cloud of green smoke.

"Maleficent! What are you doing here?" Mickey demanded as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Ahh, _Your Majesty_, if you must know, I am once again working with Xehanort. We must claim our XIII. So, now it is the time for my revenge!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy were immediately surrounded with the strongest Heartless they had ever encountered. However, they only followed Sora. They completely ignored Riku and Mickey. This caught the group off guard; the Heartless were mindless creatures that did not have an understanding; how was it that they were able to attack only one person?

"Sora, get over here! We'll back you up!" Riku shouted, and Sora complied.

The group had a much easier time fighting off the tough enemies with Sora standing close by.

"Tell us what Xehanort's XIII is!" Mickey yelled through combat.

"Not what, small king, but _who_," Maleficent smiled deviously as she disappeared in the same green smoke.

"Come back here, Maleficent!" Sora ran to the fading dust.

"You have impressed me," another mysterious voice calmly stated.

"Now who is it?!" Sora groaned in frustration, "Show yourself!"

Xehanort himself appeared out of a corridor of darkness, hands clasped calm, yet firmly behind him as he approached the group.

"Xehanort!" Riku and Mickey yelled simultaneously.

"You know just as well as I do, tiny king, that my XIII has fallen within my grasp once before," Xehanort grinned, "I will be able to obtain him once more!"

"You're not getting anywhere near Sora!" Riku charged at Xehanort, who quickly deflected him, sending Riku flying backwards.

"Riku!" the group ran to his aid.

"Riku, are you okay?!" Sora cried, kneeling down.

"I'm fine," Riku slowly sat up.

"What did you do with Kairi?!" Sora turned his attention to the aged, dark master.

"Yes, the young princess. It would appear that she refuses to bow."

"Give her back! Now!" Sora demanded.

"You've no chance. Let's take a look at just how well Vanitas has taken care of her, shall we?" Xehanort used his hands to create an orb, similar to that of a crystal ball, that displayed an image of horror.

_"Why are you so weak?!"_

_"That is enough, Vanitas. I think she has had enough. For now. Return her to her cell. We must prepare for the arrival of my XIII. And remember, princess, in the end, darkness will win."_

_"Alright, get up. Get up, bitch!"_

_"I- I can't…I can't feel my legs…"_

_"Ugh. You feel this?! That's what I thought. How the hell did I get stuck with the trash?"_

The vision ended, and the orb faded with Kairi laying helpless on the floor of her cell. Sora looked sicker than when Kairi was originally taken. His heart was smashing against his rib cage with uneven, sporadic beats. He was sweating, his vision was blurring, and his anger was burning. Riku noticed for a split second, darkness flowing through Sora's hands and arms. But just as Riku had seen Sora's eyes turn yellow before, it was gone in the blink of an eye. All of a sudden, a dark barrier surrounded Xehanort and Sora, leaving everyone else unable to help Sora.

"I see you have a trouble at keeping your darkness in line," Xehanort smirked in Sora's direction, "That must be why Eraqus' blade abandoned Aqua, and came for you; the dull, ordinary boy. But know this: one cannot be deemed a master without a balance of light and dark under control. I am afraid some of your allies must be betraying you."

"Sora, ignore him!" Riku cried, trying his hardest to smash the barrier.

"Where…is…Kairi?" Sora mumbled. He looked right into Xehanort's eyes, his blue once again an ominous yellow.

"You will be must easier to control than Terra, I see."

"Sora, don't listen to him!" Mickey yelled.

"You are even weaker than I thought. If you join me, I can make you become stronger. A true Keyblade master that is able to withstand both light and darkness," Xehanort extended a hand for Sora to take.

"Stop!" Goofy pleaded.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Sora caught Xehanort off guard, and sent him crashing to the side of the tower's wall, which turned the dark barrier to ash.

"Sora!" Riku was shocked at the power his best friends was possessing.

"Never again will you see her. To that, I will now promise you," Xehanort quickly formed a corridor of darkness, and slipped through.

Sora dropped to his knees once again, tears forming in his eyes as the blue returned. He knew his actions were probably what was going to lead to Kairi's demise.

"Sora, that goodness you're okay!" Mickey cried, "I-"

"Is it true?" Sora turned to the King, "I'm not a master? Yen Sid lied?"

"Sora…" Mickey began, avoiding eye contact.

"I thought we agreed, no more secrets…Why would you do this? Why would you lie to me?"

"Sora, it's a lot more complicated then it seems right now…" Mickey tired to explain calmly.

"No, it's not, actually. Kairi's probably dead. That's on me. And now I've been lied to, only to find out by the enemy!"

"Sora, I promise, there's a reason-"

"Save it, Your Majesty…just, don't."

Both Donald and Goofy wanted to say something, but they didn't want to take sides. They loved their king, and they always would. But they loved Sora too. However, why would the Master and their King lie to their friend? And to them? They too believed that Sora was now a master. The whole situation left them tense and uneasy.

* * *

Lea made his way up the familiar stairs to his favourite place in the world. On the way up, the sun hit his face, making him stop and think back to a memory with Roxas.

_"Today makes 255," Roxas looked at his ice-cream._

_"What's that all about?" Axel wondered._

_"It's been that many days since I first joined the Organization. Man, time flies."_

_"So, you've got the number memorized, do ya?"_

_"Yeah. Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like I have memories from before the Organization. Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie."_

"Alright, you. Don't let me down," Lea muttered under his breath as he neared the top of the clock tower. Little did he know his friends were in danger below.

Lea sighed with a sad smile as he saw a figure sitting on the ledge of the clock tower in an organization cloak. However, Lea was not certain it was Roxas due to the hood shrouding his face and hair. Lea decided to sit down and dangle his feet beside the boy, and handed him an ice-cream, never taking his eyes off of what he hoped to be his best friend. When the figure turned to face him, Lea slowly put his hand to the hood, and pulled it off. He stared with sad eyes, when he saw his dear friend. His fears were brought to reality when Roxas' face literally looked like a zombie, staring at the ice-cream in front of him.

"Roxas…" Lea turned away, and watched his hand trace the carvings of the clock tower, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"Mmm…" Roxas mumbled.

"Man, I can't believe this…" Lea sighed, as he took a small bite out of the cold, blue treat.

"Can't believe what? That I'm here, or how good this ice-cream is?"

Lea turned to Roxas with a face of disbelief and relief. Roxas only smiled as he took a huge bite of his ice-cream, their eyes never leaving each other.

"Wha- what?!" Lea jolted upward, "What the hell?!"

"What?" Roxas laughed, still staring into his best friend's gaze.

"You're, you're _not _a zombie?!"

"Well I was kidding before," Roxas began to laugh, standing up.

"You- you what?! I hate you!" Lea hugged his friend briefly before punching his arm, hard.

"Ow!"

"You deserve it, you…you, GAH!"

"Seeing how long you made me wait, I figured a little revenge was in order," Roxas chuckled.

"How long have you been here?"

"A while. I just woke up in front of the old mansion, so I decided to wait here and see if you showed up. Guess I'm pretty smart, huh?"

"No, no you're not. You're _lucky_," Lea teased.

"Hey! So, you wanna tell me what's going on, Axel? Do you think Xion could possibly be okay, too?" Roxas cocked his head.

"Well, I-" The tower shook and the two looked down to see Sora had just shattered a barrier with Xehanort's body, "Crap! I'll explain later! We gotta run, kiddo!"

"What, why?" Roxas ran after Lea who was already at the stairs.

"No time! Just trust me! Think you can keep up?"

"Always!"

The two friends quickly ran down the stairs to meet their friends who were in desperate need.

* * *

As soon as Xehanort returned to the stronghold, he found Vanitas and Xigbar standing idle, fighting.

"You stupid asshole, you don't do shit! All you do is walk around here like you got the biggest pair, but you can't even stand guard without spazzing when the alarm goes off. Why don't you just piss off?!" Vanitas yelled at Xigbar, about to summon his Keyblade.

"We must make a move, Vanitas!" he exclaimed.

"Now what?" Vanitas groaned, heavily motioning his body in the direction of his master.

"What can I do, boss?" Xigbar lazily walked over.

"He was talking to me, asshole."

"Can it, key boy."

"Fuck off!"

"Silence! In order to take our XIII, we must make him believe the princess is deceased."

This caught the attention of the two immediately.

"I thought you said we needed her alive," Vanitas groaned.

Xehanort explained his evil and cruel plot to the two dark beings, who were ready and eager to partake.

* * *

Yen Sid sat in his chair, ready to explain the situation and his knowledge to Aqua and Ventus,

"…Those are the main differences between the Heartless and Nobodies," the Master finished explaining.

"I see, I know I fought Heartless back in the dark realm, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure," Aqua smiled.

"Aqua, so far, we have been able to locate what I believe to be six out of the seven guardians of light for the clash of darkness and light."

"Terra is the seventh, right?"

"I would like to believe so. However, there is no saying whether he will have the chance to return or not."

"Return? It's only been a few days! Give him some time, you guys! I know Terra and he'll be just fine, you'll see!" Ven sighed, wondering why so much hope seemed lost.

Aqua and Yen Sid looked to Ventus, knowing he needed the truth. Aqua sighed,

"Ventus, I need to tell you something," she placed her hand on the young one's shoulder, "It's very important, so I need you to promise me you'll stay calm, okay?

"Aqua, you're scaring me…" Ven said quietly, looking straight into her eyes.

"Ven, it hasn't only been a few days. It's been longer, _much _longer…" Aqua stared straight back into his wondering blue eyes.

"How much longer?" Ven tilted his head.

"Twelve years, Ventus."

"What? Very funny, Aqua. You look the exact same!"

"Ven, I was trapped in the dark realm all this time. I look the same because of time rules and laws."

"You…you're not kidding?" Ven examined his friend's face, to find nothing but seriousness in her expression.

"No, Ven, I wish I was, but I'm not. You're the same because when you sacrificed your heart, it idled in sleep," Aqua explained in the simplest terms.

"Twelve years…wow…"

"Oh, Master Yen Sid, I've been meaning to ask, why does Sora now have Master Eraqus' Keyblade?

"I made a mistake, Master Aqua," Yen Sid stated, instead of answering the young master's question.

"What?"

"I named Sora a master, when I knew he was not ready. I chose to do this to try and keep the darkness from taking over, as that is one contributing factor in Terra's conformation to darkness. I fear that I was very wrong in doing so. My plan was to send you to Radiant Garden with just Ventus to meet with an old friend, but now, you will join Sora and the others when they arrive there. He must be surrounded by as much light as possible. I fear his heart is treading on ice that is far too thin."

"Okay, but while we go to Sora, will you continue to help Terra?" Aqua asked.

"Of course."

* * *

**Well, I think it turned out okay! And for those of you wondering- I'm trying my best to get facts right, but sorry if they're not 100%. I'll try to make everything connect as the story goes on.**


	13. Silence

Song of the chapter: Silence- Alyson Greenfield

**A/N: So, sorry about this chapter being late! I just didn't have the time to publish it, so I cut it a bit short and added to the next chapter to be published.**

**BoxAuthor88: I'm so glad you liked the 12th chapter a lot! :) I'm also glad you felt the emotion, as that was my goal! I shall now virtually hug you back. (0.0)**

**Vospader21: Thanks!**

**HeartofFyrwinde: All your questions shall be answered soon, I promise! :) And maybe we will see some AquaxTerra...you never know!**

**DJSonicFlame: Thank you! Here is it!**

**loyalty-and-devotion: The Keyblade chose to aid Sora because Eraqus sees within Sora what he saw within Terra all those years ago, and his heart is trying to protect history from repeating itself. That's why the Keyblade went to someone in need. Hopefully everything will make sense as the story goes along! Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

Xigbar found himself at the castle grounds of Radiant Garden when he stepped out of the dark corridor Xehanort left him. Knowing his mission, Xigbar made his way to find the ex-organization member they needed; Vexen. He knew it wasn't going to take him too long to find the man; this world wasn't exactly unfamiliar territory to him.

"Vexen!" Xigbar yelled to the man dressed in a lab coat, wandering close to the castle's gates.

"Braig, heavens where have you been? And it's Even now, seeing as we are complete people once more."

"Yeah, yeah sure _Even_," Xigbar extended his arm over Even's shoulder, "Listen here, I need your help. Explain to me exactly how to replicate a heart to make a moving puppet."

"Why on earth do you need to know something like that? A simple brain such as your own should be left in the dark on such topics."

"Why, you! Listen, I need to know. That's that. What ever happened to being all chummy with your pals? Either you tell me, or I-"

"Very well," Even sighed, "Come with me, and I'll show you."

"That was...easy. Wow, am I really that good at persuasion?"

"No," Even sighed, proceeding to the castle doors, "I just do not have the time to argue."

* * *

Vanitas made his way to Kairi's cell once more, actually looking forward to his arrival for once. He unlocked the prison without missing a beat, and approached the motionless figure that lay on the cold cement floor.

"Okay, I'm not gonna hurt you today," Vanitas said rather calmly as he nudged Kairi in the ribs.

"You're…not?" Kairi rolled over weakly to look at the masked boy.

"Nope…Well, not _too _bad," He hoisted her up harshly.

Vanitas looked Kairi directly in her eyes, as his mask began to fade, revealing the face she _thought _she'd never before laid eyes on.

"Who…WHO ARE YOU?!" Kairi shrieked as she squirmed out of his grasped, falling to the floor and backed away while kicking her feet, "WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE _HIM_?!"

"What? Something the matter?" Vanitas approached Kairi as she reached the corner of her cell.

"What is this?!" Kairi grasped her hands to her head and shut her eyes tightly.

"Look at me," Vanitas crouched to her level. It didn't take long for him to grow impatient, "I said, look at me bitch!" He grabbed her arms away and forced her to look right at him.

Kairi couldn't believe it. There, staring right back at her, was Sora. Only it wasn't Sora. The eyes were yellow, and the hair was charcoal black. She began to cry as she studied the face of her captor.

"What do you want from me?! Please, just tell me, then let me go!" Kairi pleaded.

"We need you, princess. Only for a moment," Xehanort entered the cell, "Vanitas, hurry, Xigbar should be back any moment now!"

"On it!" Vanitas pulled out his Keyblade and pressed it lightly against Kairi's chest.

Kairi believed one of two things was about to happen; either she died and her heart would be released, or he was ready to begin his daily torturing. So when she closed her eyes and felt barely anything but a light press on her chest, she thought she'd died instantly. When Kairi's eyes opened, she saw a blue and gold light emitting from her chest and into Vanitas' Keyblade. Before she could react, the light gathered, and Vanitas held it carefully in his grasp, disarming his Keyblade in the process of standing up. Kairi just held her eyes in focus on the two dark beings in the room, still huddled in the corner of her cell.

"Thanks, princess. You're making this too easy," Xehanort closed the door as Vanitas continued to cradle the light.

"Wait!" Kairi hobbled as quickly as she could to the door, "What are you going to do with me?" Although Kairi was scared, she was fearless in the moment. She just wanted an answer; life or death?

"All in time, princess. Once you bow to me, you will see," Xehanort stared at the battered young lady.

"I'll never bow to the likes of you! You're nothing but a coward!" Kairi couldn't stop herself. Inside, she felt something, or _someone_, telling her to shut up, but her mind was running on pure adrenaline.

"You are ignorant," Xehanort lifted Kairi with his magic, and slammed her into the wall several time, as she screamed. They all knew bones were breaking in the process.

"Never…" Kairi groaned.

"You will bow to me, soon," The two left Kairi, gasping in pain.

* * *

"Vanitas, you must place your mask back on before you leave the stronghold again. Now is not the time to reveal your true identity," Xehanort explained as the two made their way to the throne room of the stronghold.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to mess with her a bit, that's all," Vanitas explained.

"Awe, has mister _'I'm too good for emotions' _fallen in love with the helpless damsel?" Xigbar approached the boy and the man.

"Fuck off!"

"Enough, you to," Isa stepped in.

"Whatever," Xigbar snickered, "Xehanort, I got the know-how; you got the remnants, let's do this all before lunch is over, 'kay?"

"Calm down. I don't want you fucking this up because you're too damn impatient," Vanitas groaned, never taking his eyes off the light remnants.

"Impatient? As if!"

"What is your plan, master?" Isa inquired.

"We are going to make a puppet; a moving being that replicates the young princess. It will be similar to that of the young puppet Vexen made of Riku, and the young girl that harboured memories. Then, we are to destroy it in front of our XIII."

* * *

"Is everyone alright?!" Lea jumped the last few stairs to approach his friends. Sora was on his knees with his head down, until he heard Lea's voice, and proceeded to stand up.

"We're fine. Xehanort just got the best of me. That's all…" Sora said completely emotionless.

Lea looked awkwardly towards each of his friends; no one was saying anything, yet they all stared at Sora's slow movements.

"Uhh…okay…Um…" Lea scratched the back of his head, "I...umm...found Roxas…"

"You did?" Sora surprised everyone when his voice returned to normal.

"Yeah. Hey, hurry up, slow poke!" Lea turned back towards the stairs, "I thought you said you could keep up!"

"Well sorry, we can't all be-" Roxas looked right at Sora.

"Whoa…" Sora approached the clocked young man, their eyes never leaving each others.

"Yeah…Whoa…" Roxas too approached Sora slowly.

"Freaky, huh?" Lea looked back and forth between teens.

"Yeah…" they both said, making them jump.

"Roxas, this is Riku, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey," Lea introduced them.

"Hi…I know Donald and Goofy, from when I was supposed to go back to Sora's heart…Speaking of which...why am I not there now…?" Roxas looked at each individual for a split second, dressed in a confused look that Sora often wore well.

"Long story, kiddo," Lea sighed, "We'll explain along the way. Right now, we gotta find our friend Kairi."

Everyone tensed up again at the mention of the young princess.

"If we're gonna find her, it has to be now, or she'll be dead. Xehanort said he'd make sure of it…" Sora said in a whisper.

"I know Kairi…my heart- well _your _heart," Roxas motioned to Sora, "Connected with her right before you woke up."

"Really?" Sora wondered.

"Yeah…but maybe Namine was the one who had something to do with that…" Roxas thought a loud.

"Namine…" Sora sighed.

"No, it was the emotion that Sora feels for Kairi, and the strong bond they share, that affected the both of you. Ansem explained it to me. But c'mon guys, we gotta keep moving," Riku caught the attention of the group.

The now group of seven friends made their way from the station heights down to the tram common; the old mansion as their known destination. No one in the group said anything to each other, except for Lea, who was explaining the entire story to Roxas. Sora still trailed behind, scared to say anything that he may regret.

"Well, here we are," Mickey sighed, staring at the familiar structure.

"Alright, let's just get this over with," Sora groaned as he was the first of the group to enter the old building.

"The teleporting beam was in the computer room, right Your Majesty?" Donald asked.

"Yup! We just gotta go back there, and that should give us the same gateway to The World That Never Was," Mickey explained to everyone.

"Great, can't wait to hit the ol' hell hole again," Lea joked.

"We're RTC?" Roxas tiled his head.

"Okay, no, remember what I said. We're not part of the organization anymore, hence, no mission. Therefore, no RTC," Lea pressed his hand to his face.

"What's RTC?" Goofy asked.

"Return to castle," Roxas and Lea said.

"So, if we're not in the organization, I don't need the coat?" Roxas pointed to his attire.

"No, you don't," Lea sighed.

"So, why do I have it on?"

"Why the hell are you asking me?"

"Why didn't you tell me I didn't need it?

"Because I-"

"Why do you still have yours on?"

"I don't know…"

"Then why am I still wearing it?"

"Stop with the damn 20 Questions!" Lea threw his hands up in the air. When he turned to look at the group, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were all stopped, turned around and looking at the two with the same 'eye brow raised' look, "Uhh, sorry. Let's keep going."

"So…I don't need to wear it…?"

"Ahhhhhh!"

* * *

**So, sorry about this chapter being a bit short, but I hope y'all liked it!**


	14. Fake & Flesh

Songs of the chapter: Everybody's Fool- Evanescence, Black Black Heart- David Usher

**A/N: Over 4000 views! PARTY! Now, this is the last filler chapter before we get some action and drama! I promise! This chapter is also very short because I wanted all the drama and such to be in the next chapter all together, so yeah. Hope you still enjoy it!**

**BoxAuthor88: Hahaha your puns x3 Thank you! I can't believe you're in love with my writing! I feel honoured! I'm in love with you ;) I'm glad you also find my story unique. TBH, the main reason I decided to write this story in the first place was based on the fact that no other KH3 stories were like I imagined the game to be, so viola! :3**

**Kira Ria 18: Your request has been granted, thanks for the suggestion! :)**

* * *

Aqua and Ventus had a rather quiet departure to catch up with their friends. Neither one knew what to say. Aqua wanted to sit there and apologize about Terra, but she knew she'd be wasting her breath. Ventus wasn't mad at her; he was mad at the situation. And being a lot younger, he didn't know fully how to comprehend or convey his thoughts and feelings. Arriving in an atmosphere of peace was short lived for the two friends; when they landed at the station of Twilight Town, a large number of dusks and berserkers surrounded them.

"Ven, Nobodies! Stay sharp!" Aqua summoned a new Keyblade Master Yen Sid granted her, seeing as her other blade disappeared with Terra long ago.

"Right!" Ven swung his blade, staying close to Aqua.

As one dusk was defeated, another appeared. Luckily, only three berserkers appeared at all, so once defeated, the didn't return. Aqua slashed upwards and horizontally, eliminating one of the many enemies in the blink of an eye. She then back flipped before catching three by surprise. Ventus stayed with his back close to Aqua's as he cut through two dusks at once. As two more appeared, he impaled the one on the right first, then sliced through the one on the left, bringing them close together, before using a final slash attack.

"Well…I think that takes care of them…for now," Aqua huffed, placing her hands on her knees as she caught her breath, "It's been a while since I fought like that."

"Me…too…" Ventus disarmed his Keyblade, "Aqua, I like your new Keyblade," Ven smiled lightly.

The new blade was similar to her old one, just lighter blue and black, with a diamond shaped hilt.

"Thanks, Ven, so do I," she smiled in return.

The two only took a few steps before Ven stopped and looked to the sky.

"Look, Aqua!"

When Aqua turned to look, she didn't look at the sky, she looked to Ventus. She no longer saw the broken, depressed, lifeless _'child' _that was left after his heart went to sleep. In that moment, as the sun reflected on Ven's face, Aqua felt as though she had _her _Ven back; the bright, cheery, optimistic and energetic boy.

"Isn't it pretty?" Ven cheered.

"Yeah, Ven…It's wonderful," she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "C'mon, hun, we have to hope the others haven't left yet. Let's look for everyone."

"Okay!" Ventus' vibrant blue eyes glistened as he began to run for the station heights entrance.

"Hey, wait up, silly!"

* * *

"Sora!" Sora turned around to see the Twilight Town gang entering the old mansion.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Sora wondered.

"Well, we saw you coming here, so we decided to see what's up," Hayner explained.

"Did you guys find the person you were looking for?" Pence asked.

"I'm right here, Pence," Roxas sighed.

Out of nowhere, Hayner, Pence, Olette and Roxas all felt a piercing head ache wave over them, sending them all to their knees as their brains sent in all of the memories of the times their hearts shared.

"Hey, are you guys okay?!" Riku asked as he, Sora, and the others were on their knees, looking at the four who were regaining composure.

"F-fine…" Hayner groaned, "What…what was that?"

"Roxas…" Olette sighed, "I remember…now…"

"Me too…" Pence released his head as he stood.

"I'm glad…I didn't think you guys would," Roxas grunted as he stood up.

"How could we have…forgotten?" Hayner wondered.

"Ansem the Wise did some stuff to help Sora wake up from a deep sleep. This affected Roxas because the two of them are connected," Riku explained.

"Is that why we felt odd, almost like we knew you, when you three first arrived in Twilight Town?" Olette inquired.

"Maybe…it makes sense…" Donald thought.

"Sorry about forgetting you…" Hayner hung his head as he approached his old friend, "You stupid bone head!"

"Why is everyone picking on me today?" Roxas laughed.

"Cause you're an easy target, buddy," Lea teased.

"Hey, Sora, so why are you guys here if you found Roxas anyways?" Pence wondered, tilting his head. This gained the others' attention.

"You guys…I haven't been completely honest with you, and I'm sorry. Kairi was kidnapped, again," Sora's eyes staying on his shoes out of shame.

"Oh, Sora, I'm so sorry, is there anything we can do to help?" Olette sighed, slowly approaching the teen.

"Actually," Sora lifted his gaze, "Can you three help us power up the transporters again? We're gonna look for Kairi in the alternate Twilight Town again," Sora explained.

"Sure, we can do that! C'mon!" Pence beamed.

* * *

"Well, this is it," Sora sighed, staring at the beam as it emitted the same greenish light that it did the last time he encountered it.

"C'mon everyone," Mickey motioned everyone to the teleporting area.

The group of friends all huddled under the beam of light as Pence powered up the circuit.

"Alight, now this time, bring Kairi back here _with _you, will ya?" Hayner sighed with a smile.

"Right," Sora grinned sheepishly.

"Good luck, you guys!" Olette waved, "Be sure to come back when you find her!"

"Will do!" Riku gave a thumbs up.

Just as the last time, a light engulfed the group, sending them to the alternate version of the sunset city.

When they first entered the metallic computer room, it appeared identical to the one they'd just left, until they saw DiZ's computer.

"Whoops…" Roxas stared at the computers and monitors…or what was left of them, remembering the incident.

"What-? Whoa, it was you who did that?" Lea raised an eyebrow, staring at the train wreck of shattered glass and flickering electricity.

"Yep."

"Guys, c'mon! Kairi needs us!" Riku pestered.

"Right!"

"The orb that led to The World That Never Was is just in the next room," Mickey explained, heading for the door; the group followed suit.

"It's still here!" Goofy cheered, happy to see the beam was still floating idly.

"Good, now let's go," Sora entered the green and black orb, knowing his friends were right behind him.

"Oh, great," Riku groaned in annoyance as multiple dusks appeared to the group's left.

"Just run, or they'll keep on coming!" Lea ordered.

"Right!" everyone yelled as they dodged the various attacks the weaker Nobodies tried to perform.

The run in the in between seemed endless, until a large light appeared before the group, turning them all blind for a moment. When their visions cleared, they were in a gloomy, dusty, place, filled with expired Keyblades; The Keyblade Graveyard.

* * *

"Excuse me," Aqua approached a young lady and two young men, probably around Sora's age.

"Oh, hello, can I-Roxas?" Olette cocked her head and raised and eyebrow, "What are you doing back here? I thought you went through with everyone else."

"Yeah, why aren't you with the others?" Hayner asked.

"Huh? My name's Ventus, call me Ven," he extended a hand.

"You look just like Roxas," she took his hand slowly and shook it, "I'm sorry, what did you need, ma'am?"

"I'm looking for some friends," Aqua explained.

"Seems a lot of people around here are, today," Pence lightly smiled.

"There names are Sora, Ri-"

"I know where they are, or where they _were_. They just left."

"Great," Aqua sighed, "Do you know where they went?"

"Follow us," Olette smiled.

"Thank you!" Ven followed, along with Aqua.

"No problem!" Pence cheered.

* * *

Xehanort was growing impatient with Xigbar, who was taking longer than he said he would to complete the puppet parallel to Kairi.

"Braig, you must hurry!"

"Okay, it's _XIGBAR_, alright you old coot? That's all I ask," Xigbar groaned.

"Enough, Xigbar, just hurry," Siax pestered.

"I'm going!"

"Aren't you the one who wanted to have this 'd_one by lunch'_? More like we'll all die and come back first," Vanitas snickered.

"I'll let that one slide, snippy, seeing as I'm done."

This caught Xehanort's attention briefly.

"Boys, I present to you, straight out of the brain of ol' Vexen, Replairi!"

"_Replairi_? Are you shitting me?" Vanitas face palmed.

"You try and come up with something better then, you punk!"

"Kalica," Vanitas didn't miss a beat.

"…Screw you…" Xigbar groaned, as the puppet began to open it's eye.

Xehanort was intrigued at how identical it was to the princess, lost in the fascination momentarily, until Maleficent entered the room,

"Xehanort, when is the next plan of attack ready?" she smiled deviously.

"It would appear, _now_," Xehanort grinned back.

"Sir, I have sensed the presence of XIII now in the Keyblade Graveyard," Xemnas entered the room.

"Perfect."

"Xemnas, nice to see ya! Been on vacation or something?" Xigbar obnoxiously greeted.

"Hmph."

"Yeesh, nice to see you too, _Superior_, or should I be calling you Terra again?"

"My other half abandoned that name, along with Xehanort. I am now only the dark being of Xemnas."

"Yeah, yeah, _sure_," Xigbar stood from the puppet, rubbing this hands together, "So, can we get this show on the road?!"

"Let the fall of my XIII, begin," Xehanort's eyes glowed even more yellow than usual, as a dark aura surrounded him.

* * *

**Okay, last filler type chapter, the next one will be up in a day or two, and will have some action, before we see some more worlds! :)**


	15. Psychobabble

Song of the chapter: Psychobabble- Imogen Heap

**A/N: Here is it! A (sort of action) and drama filled chapter! After this, some more familiar world travelling will take place! It is now 12:12 am, and I'm exhausted! But hey, I got it done and that's what matters!**

**BoxAuthor88: Haha everyone ends up in Twilight Town cause it's pretty ;3 and I'm glad you like the emotional connection between Ven & Aqua; I want it to be like a mother to child rather than anything else because the romance will probably be between Terra and Aqua, you never know! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Xo**

**Kira Ria 18: You're welcome! I was happy to include your request! :)**

**loyalty-and-devotion: Vanitas cannot show his face because Xehanort doesn't want his identity to be revealed just yet to the new generation to Keyblade wielders. Mental and physical chaos all happen in due time, my friend :) Hahaha I'm glad you like their friendship; I wanted there to be a 'noticeable' yet subtle change since Roxas now has his own, full heart! I've seen Ventus as 'dense' in other stories too; I just want him to be smart, yet innocent in Aqua's eyes because he is younger. Maybe a bit naïve at times, but never dense, so I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job!**

**Well, I feel motivated to keep the story going! Leave any suggestions in the reviews if you are so inclined, and ****PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE MY SONG CHOICE****...please? :3**

* * *

"So, this is where they are," Pence showed Aqua and Ven the beam of light the others entered just minutes before, "They said they were looking for Kairi."

"Yeah, we're trying to find Kairi too, so hopefully they didn't get too far ahead of us yet," Aqua sighed, "Thank you three, for all your help!"

"Anytime! Just promise us that you'll get Sora to bring Kairi back when you guys find her! We have lots to catch up on," Olette smiled.

"Right! You can count on us," Ventus smiled back.

"Alright, you two better hurry up, or they'll just keep getting further ahead of you guys," Hayner stated.

"Right, thanks again," Aqua and Ven stood under the beam as it was activated, sending them to the alternate Twilight Town.

"What? We didn't go anywhere…" Ven stood puzzled.

"Look at the computer, Ven."

"Huh? Why-whoa! Someone has anger problems," Ven approached the sparking, smashed computer.

As he put his hand out to touch it, Aqua pulled it away,

"Don't touch Ven, it could shock you. C'mon, let's see if we can find where they went."

"Okay, let's try this door."

The two found an empty room beyond the door, with a green and black orb floating idly in the corner.

"Do you think this is where they are?" Ven asked his older friend.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Aqua stated as she grabbed Ven's hand and pulled them through.

"What the? What is this place?" Ventus was looking from every angle, taking everything in.

"I don't know. Stay close Ven. I have a feeling the Heartless are-"

Suddenly, a group of around fifteen Heartless and Nobodies circled around the two friends.

"Again?!" Ventus groaned in annoyance, summoning his Keyblade, as Aqua did the same.

"Keep your guard up, Ventus!" The two began to fight once more.

* * *

"Whoa…" Sora gasped as he took in his surroundings.

There were Keyblades from deceased and past wielders sticking out from the dry, baron ground. The dirt beneath them was dry and crackled. The sky and ground were basically colorless, making the group stand out amongst the dusty wind.

"Well this sure isn't the Organization's world, Your Majesty," Riku sighed.

"No, it's the Keyblade Graveyard," Mickey stated with tension deep within his usually peppy voice.

"What's the matter?" Riku cocked his head slightly.

"Nothing, but I just don't understand why we're here. Nonetheless, we might as well look around for a possible entrance to Kairi's location."

"But where should we start, Your Majesty? This place is huge!" Donald sighed, gazing to the seemingly endless horizon of Keyblades.

"Welp, first things first, we're _not _splitting up ever while we're here. _Ever_," Mickey made extremely clear.

"Why not?" Goofy wondered.

"Just trust me, Goof."

"Don't you worry Yer Majesty, I trust ya!"

"I don't…" Sora mumbled, staring at the ground.

"What was that, Sora?" Riku asked.

"Hmm, what?" Sora looked up to his best friend, "Oh, nothing."

"Well, let's not just stand here twiddling our thumbs! Let's go look for Kairi!" Lea sighed, taking the lead.

"This place gives me the creeps," Donald held his hands together as the group continued forward.

"Me too," Goofy agreed.

"Well, what do you expect? It's a bunch of dead Master's Keyblades," Sora stated from behind them as he began to slightly lack from the group once again.

Donald and Goofy stopped walking and turned around to Sora. It was unlike him to have an attitude, let alone be so pessimistic and realistic.

"Sora, are you okay?" Donald asked, with tension in his words.

"Yeah…why?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"You just don't seem like yourself," Goofy sighed, "Don't worry, Sora," he approached the teen, "We'll find Kairi. Everything always just works out in the end, you'll see."

"Yeah…" Sora hung his head to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

"Guys, hurry up! You know what the King said!" Riku yelled.

"Right! C'mon, you two!" Donald yelled.

Goofy and Sora made their way back to the rest of the group. It was quiet for a moment or two before the tiny King spoke, trying to calm everyone's noticeable nerves.

"So, Roxas, how does it feel to have a full heart now?"

"Umm, it feels…weird, but I think I like it!" Roxas smiled.

"That's good, glad to hear it!" The King cheered.

"So what do you think we'll find here, Your Majesty?" Lea changed the subject.

"I'm not too sure, I'm hopin' maybe some answers," Mickey sighed.

"To Kairi's whereabouts?" Lea wondered.

"Well there is _that_, but somethin' else too."

"What else?" Riku asked in confusion.

"Sora, you're awfully quiet back there, somethin' on your mind?" Mickey abruptly changed the subject. This cause Riku to unnoticeably raise an eyebrow at the King.

"Why did you lie?" Sora decided to be forward and direct for once. This caused the group to all stop and turn to face Sora. By this point, there were standing in an open

clearing, surrounded by Keyblades that formed a crossroads.

"Lie?"

"Don't pretend you don't know, Your Majesty. About the master thing? Why'd you and Master Yen Sid do it?"

The way Sora was speaking to the King killed Donald and Goofy inside, but they too were curious about the tiny King's decision.

"Sora…I promise, we have reasoning-"

"Then tell me. I have a right to know."

"Alright," Mickey sighed, knowing Sora wasn't going to like the truth, "Sora, Aqua and Ventus have a friend named Terra."

"Okay…" Sora's expression lightened a bit.

"They all trained under their master who was a great Keyblade wielder; Master Eraqus."

"Yeah, Aqua told me. What…what happened to him?" Sora was notably calmer.

"Xehanort used his manipulative ways to deceive Terra. By clouding his heart, Xehanort used Terra and tricked him into striking down his own master. After that, Master Xehanort took over Terra's body. However, Eraqus' strong heart, will, and soul put a lock on Terra's heart to try and protect him. His Keyblade then went to Aqua. When Yen Sid found you with the fallen master's Keyblade, he began to do some research; on the Keyblade, and on you." The King's gaze fell from the teen to his shoes.

"Is there something wrong…with me?" Sora asked in a whisper so soft, his question almost went unheard.

"Sora," Mickey looked directly into the lost and confused teens blue eyes once again, "Yen Sid found darkness invading your heart. Ever since you awoke from the sleeping world. Yen Sid believed that Master Eraqus' heart was with his Keyblade, and that he meant to give it to you; afraid of history repeating itself. Afraid that what happened to Terra, might happen to you. Master Yen Sid named you a master; not because he _wanted _to lie to you, but because he had confidence you'd be able to keep your darkness under control."

"…There's no darkness in my heart." Sora held his head low.

"…Sora, yes there is. Yen Sid-"

"Yeah? Well it seems like Yen Sid's been saying a lot these days. He said I was a master. He said I have darkness in my heart. He said Kairi was ready to fight and we didn't even make it out of the first damn world without losing her!"

"Sora! Calm down!" Riku grabbed his best friend's shoulders. Everyone was shocked at the usually polite and calm teen's language.

"She's gonna die," Sora finally broke, tears streaming down his face as he grabbed the arms extended to his shoulders, "She's gonna die and it's my fault."

"Sora," Riku didn't know what to say.

"This is all my fault…I can't do this," Sora looked into Riku's eyes, looking lost and helpless.

"No. No buddy this is _not _your fault. This is Xehanort's fault and his alone."

"I can't…" Sora wept breathlessly as he slowly slumped to his knees, pulling Riku down slowly with him.

"Sora, we're here for you," Donald approached the teen barely hanging on.

"Like I said, it always works out in the end," Goofy tried to reassure Sora.

Sora closed his eyes, before releasing Riku's arms, breathed in, and stood. Once again, Riku caught a glimpse of Sora's eyes not being blue, but the fearful yellow. Although instead of changing back to blue, they stayed yellow. Before Riku could ask, a dark corridor opened, and a group approached them from the left crossroad.

"You!" Sora yelled at the aged master.

"Once again, we meet," Xehanort grinned evilly at the group of light walkers.

Sora noticed three bodies lined up behind the master, distanced and out of his view. This made him nervous, yet he knew he was ready to strike- for Kairi. He summoned his Keyblade and ran for the group, before Xehanort raised his right hand in halt. Confused, Sora stopped.

"Sora, I trust you are doing well."

"Shut up! Tell me where Kairi is!" Sora demanded.

"Ahh yes, the princess. I trust that is why you are here?"

"Tell me, now!"

"We do not take orders from you," Maleficent appeared from the dark corridor.

"Maleficent!" Mickey screamed, summoning his Keyblade.

"_Your Majesty_, it is time for darkness to reign over the light," she deviously toyed her hand over her staff.

"Where is Kairi?! Tell me now or you'll be sorry!" Sora raised his weapon once more.

"Easy there, kiddo, or else someone might get hurt," Xigbar appeared with the once again masked Vanitas, holding Kairi.

Her arms were tired behind her back, and her ankles were tied together tight. Her body looked like it had been to hell and back. Bruises and cuts covered her entire body wherever skin was visible, and her clothes were torn and fairly dirty. To the naked eye, it was Kairi. Little did they know, it was nothing more than a puppet. To prevent the puppet from speaking, they placed a cloth over it's mouth.

"KAIRI!" Sora and the others all screamed.

"Young man, I heard you are one to never break a promise," Xehanort turned his attention to the terrified Sora, "You should know…neither do I."

Xehanort then quickly summoned his Keyblade and slashed the puppet directly over her heart, ending her life almost instantly. Before anyone could even react, she lay covered in blood. Limp and lifeless on the cold, dry, dusty ground. Sora didn't even think he was breathing. Everything was silent, but his heart beat. He felt as though his head was stuffed with cotton. A lump formed in his throat, as tears spilled over without warning.

"As promised, your princess lives no more!" Xehanort cheered.

* * *

"The graveyard," Aqua whipered, completely tense. All the terrible memories flooded back into her mind, and she knew Ven was probably experiencing the same pain, "Ven, I don't think we should stay here."

"Aqua, look!"

Aqua turned at Ven's motion to see Xehanort in the distance. Beside him, that heartless, cruel monster Vanitas, holding the struggling form of Kairi.

"No…no…Ventus, we have to hurry!" Aqua ran, knowing Ventus was right behind her.

* * *

"Serves her right," Xigbar cheered as he turned and exited through the dark corridor, Maleficent following.

Even with Xehanort speaking, everyone stayed motionless in a state of complete shock and disgust.

"What? Something the matter?" Vanitas asked Sora directly as he kicked the puppet's lifeless body, "She was useless anyways. You may as well be thanking us."

"You…you…Heartless." Sora whispered as darkness engulfed his body momentarily. He unknowingly fell to his knees.

"That's right, let your anger grow, XIII. Come now, Vanitas," The two evil beings left as the dark corridor faded.

Riku's mouth hung open as he stared at what he thought was one of his dear friend's dead body. He couldn't fathom all that had happened in the last minute. Donald and Goofy stood there dumb founded and shocked; Mickey as well. Lea forced Roxas to turn away.

"Kairi…" Sora whispered as he crawled to her lifeless body, "No…" He sat down and cradled her in his strong embrace, "No…no…no…NO! DAMMIT!" Sora cried.

"Sora," a tear fell from Riku's eye as he approached the broken couple.

"Kairi, come back!" Sora pleaded as he started into her pale, cold face, brushing some hair out of her face, "Please, you can't leave me…please…"

"Sora…" Mickey was at a loss for words.

"I love you…Kairi, _I love you_…you can't leave me…we're supposed to be together…We're meant to be…" Sora whispered as his sobs began to quiet down.

"Sora…" Riku tried to pulled his broken friend away from the body.

"S-stop…" Sora pleaded.

Again, Riku tried to pull him away, this time, with the help of Mickey.

"No!" Sora sprang to his feet.

Now, Riku was certain that he was not the only one who could see the ominous yellow in their friend's eyes. He was also certain that the others could see the darkness flowing from Sora's chest.

"Sora-!" Mickey was shocked and fearful.

"No, I'm on my own now. Enough is enough," Sora turned away coldly, summoning his Keyblade and pointing it to the sky.

"Sora, stop!" Donald pleaded, but it was too late.

In the blink of an eye, a keyhole appeared in the musky sky, and Sora teleported himself to an unknown location.

"Sora!" Roxas yelled after his friend, and other half.

Everything felt like it was going too fast, yet in a complete slow motion at the same time. Kairi gone. Then Sora leaves, in the blink of an eye. Just like that.

"Dammit!" Riku yelled, throwing his Keyblade as far as it would go, before disappearing. He then turned his attention back to the lifeless Kairi.

"Guys!" Aqua and Ventus ran up to their friends.

"Ven, you're okay!" Mickey sighed in relief.

"Yeah! Are you guys okay? Donald? Goofy?"

Ventus and Aqua turned their attention to what everyone else was staring at in disbelief; the lifeless princess.

"No…" Aqua gasped, turning to the tiny King.

"Sora left on top of all this…I'm afraid he's becoming consumed by darkness…" Mickey said in a sombre, defeated tone.

"Where do we go from here, Your Majesty…?" Donald asked, very quietly.

"I guess, we look for Sora, and hope we aren't too late…"

Although Riku could hear the King planning with the others…he just stared at Kairi. He then knelt down, picked her up and hugged her briefly, whispering into her ear.

"I'm sorry…so, _so _sorry."

"She was a great person," Lea placed a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Yeah…she really was," Riku stood, trying so hard not to tear up, before joining the others. It cut him deeply to have to use past tense.

"Let's just get the hell out of here," Lea sighed.

"I'll ready the gummi ship," Aqua volunteered, taking Ventus, Donald and Goofy with her.

"I'll carry her to the ship," Lea suggested, "Don't look, okay, Riku? Just go on ahead with the King."

"Okay…" Riku and the King were a distance ahead of Lea, and Mickey always made sure of it.

* * *

"Now what?" Vanitas asked his master as the four dark beings returned to their stronghold.

"It should not be long, until my XIII's heart collapses. Then, he is ours for the taking! In the meantime, visit the real princess, see that she is in _'comfort'_."

"Yeah, go see your girlfriend, _Vani_!" Xigbar taunted.

Vanitas stopped in his tracks, and turned around quickly.

"Fuck off, she isn't my girlfriend! And call me Vani again and I'll shove my Keyblade up your-"

"Go now, Vanitas!" Xehanort demanded, making the masked boy grunt as he did what he was told and made the familiar walk to the cell.

"Hello, princess."

"Ugh, why? Can't you just leave me alone?" Kairi whined.

"I just came to tell you _why _we took a light remnant from you."

This intrigued Kairi, and she perked up out of interest,

"Why did you…?"

"We created a puppet; an identical, exact replica of you, and killed it in front of your friends."

"Whaaa…w-why?" Kairi asked shakily.

"They all think you're dead." Vanitas grinned under his mask.

"No...why...why would you want this?"

"To get our XIII vessel we need to break his heart by destroying what he loved."

"But who is your number XIII?!" Kairi demanded.

"You're seriously asking that question?"

Kairi's eyes widened as she suddenly realised all at once that they were trying to break Sora, and that Sora also _loves_ her...

...correction..._loved_ her...

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Hope you liked it and look out for the next chapter! :)**

**xoxo**


	16. Please Forgive Me

Song of the chapter: Please Forgive Me- David Gray

**A/N: Soooo...does anyone hate me...? Sorry! I've been at a dance competition...On the plus side, I got first for my solo...yay? Oh well. I hope you guys continue to like this story! We have over 5,000 views now! What the FIRETRUCK!**

**BoxAuthor88: Hehehe I will continue to add fluff just because you like it! :3 Yeah, I always saw AquaxTerra for some reason...Ven just seems too...young. Thank you for every review, your opinion means everything to me! Thanks for sticking by me! :) Love ya too! xo**

**bec1895: Lol maybe soon! :)**

**Kira Ria 18: Thanks for reviewing again! I hope you like this chapter!**

**loyalty-and-devotion: I hope this answers your question ;) haha I have heard your inner fan girl! :) I'm so glad you like the song choice! I was worried no one would ._. Don't cry...cause here it is!**

**Vospader21: Thanks for the reviews...even though some came off as kind of flame-ish. lol Hopefully as you read the story starts to make sense to you!**

**Disclaimer (Do people even do these anymore?) I totally own Kingdom Hearts...****_everyone_**** knows that! Duh!...lol no, jk!**

**And on with the story!**

* * *

"No, that's not possible," Kairi stared at the floor in thought, "Sora's heart is connected to my own. If I were dead, he would feel it!"

"Idiot," Vanitas snickered at the frail, shaking princess as he kneeled to her level, "What do you think was in the fragments I took from you? I took the light that ties your heart to his."

"Why are you doing this?! Use me if you have to, but what has _he _done to deserve this?!"

"Why do you even care about him? He's nothing special. My master says he's just dull, and ordinary."

"Your master says that yet he doesn't even know the first thing about him. Sora is kind-hearted, strong, gentle yet protective, selfless…everything you're not! Your master cannot stand the light, and that's all Sora is- light!"

"Hmph. Think twice, princess. Since he thinks you're gone, it's just a matter of time before he gives into the darkness," Vanitas stood, making his way to the door of Kairi's cell.

"Wait," Kairi pleaded, in a soft and gentle voice, causing Vanitas to stop in his tracks and turn.

"What?"

"You don't have to do this…"

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure it's already been done," he whispered before locking her cell magically.

"Please…do what you want with me, but don't hurt him…I love him…please…" Kairi hobbled over to the prison bars and held them for support, tears streaming down her face.

"Love makes you weak. You'll be better off alone."

"That's a lie. I'll be weak _without _him. I need him…_Please_…" Desperation was leaking from Kairi's every word.

Just as Vanitas was about to speak again, a voice interrupted him.

"Vanitas, we must prepare our overtake of XIII!" Xehanort hollered from down the hall.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Vanitas snapped with an attitude.

Kairi could have sworn she heard him whisper _'I'm sorry' _as he walked away, but she couldn't be certain of anything at this point. All she knew was she had two decisions; lay down and die, or stand up and fight. Game on.

* * *

Riku had never found silence more deafening in all his life. Normally, silence didn't bother him. In the time he was working with DiZ, silence wasn't something that was hard to come by. But this silence was like death, literally. One of his close friends, just died. Kairi was Sora's whole world, whether he told her or not. And now Sora was hanging on by a thread; just a ticking time bomb ready to give way to darkness. Hearing Sora and darkness in the same sentence scared him more then anything. If Sora helped him in the past, Riku was ready to do absolutely _anything _for him in return. As he heard the gummi ship start up, he took a seat in the back. Every now and then, Riku could see the King look back from his chair back at him. Simply because Kairi's body was behind Riku, and no one wanted him to look back.

"So…where should we go first, Your Majesty?" Donald asked in a whisper, nonetheless breaking the silence.

"Welp, you two have been traveling with him the past two years," he motioned to Donald and Goofy, "Where do ya think he would be?"

"Uhh…" Donald thought.

"Hmm…well, maybe he's at the Coliseum, or visiting the Beast and Belle at the castle, or he could be with the Pirates-"

"Goofy, we don't have time to check every world," Donald sighed, "Then we'd never find him."

"Well, we gotta try somewhere, so let's start here," Lea pointed to coordinates on the screen of the gummi ship.

The world was definitely one familiar to Donald and Goofy.

"Have you two gone here with Sora?"

"A'hyuck, yep! Sora used to love going here to participate in the games!" Goofy smiled at the thought, despite the tense and saddening mood.

"Okay, here's then plan," The tiny King thought, "We'll drop you, Donald and Goofy, with Lea and Roxas to look in different worlds for Sora. By the time you're finished in this world, there'll be a gummi ship for you to exit and enter another world. Then, myself, Riku, Aqua and Ventus will go back to Yen Sid to place…Kairi…"

"Right…" Aqua sighed, looking back at the lifeless body, then to the pale, zoned out Riku.

"Alright. C'mon, Roxas," Lea sighed, "Roxas?" he looked around, spotting the teen staring Ventus right in the eye.

"This is just messed…" Ventus stared right back, "So, are we like, twins?"

"I don't know…I don't get it…." Roxas went to poke the other boy's cheek.

"Hey, you two," Lea sighed, getting their attention.

"We gotta let Roxas go, so we can get going back to Master Yen Sid," Aqua explained.

"Okay," Ven sighed in disappointment; Aqua could tell he was fascinated.

"Don't worry, you'll see each other soon," Aqua smiled lightly.

"Alright, you four stick together, and if you find Sora, make sure you do everything to get him to come with you," Mickey explained.

The four friends nodded before exiting to gummi ship to a world familiar to them all.

Mickey sighed, as he went to sit beside Riku,

"How are you doing, Riku?" Mickey sympathetically frowned.

"She's gone…" He whispered, eyes downcast, "I can't believe Kairi…died. Just like that…she…she just _died_."

"Riku, I know things seem bad, you we'll figure it out, I promise."

"Promise…I promised Kairi she'd be fine. Xehanort promised to kill her and he did. She was probably so scared. And we couldn't save her," Riku let a single tear fall, before placing the palms of his hands to his irritated and red eyes, sighing heavily.

Mickey honestly had no words for the troubled teen, so he just decided to be a friend, not a King, or an ally, but a friend. Seeing as Sora wasn't there, Riku needed someone. Not someone with all the answers, not someone with all the knowledge and reasoning, just someone. They both sat in silence, occasionally hearing Aqua and Ven speaking near the front of the ship, before Riku spoke,

"I want to see her," he faced Mickey.

"Riku," Mickey sighed, "It's not a good idea."

"I need to see her. I want to talk to her." He rose from his seat.

"Alright…just until we land."

"Thank you."

"Riku walked to the back room that was closed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door. The room was dimly lit. Despite this, he could see Kairi's pale, bruised body laying on a bed in the middle of the room, half covered by a thin white sheet The visible parts of her body were cut and bruised, making him physically ill. He pulled up a chair beside her bed, took her cold, dead hand in his contrasting warm, and living hand, as he began to speak.

* * *

"Where did Riku go?" Aqua asked as the King approached her and Ventus.

"He told me he needed to see Kairi. So I let him," Mickey sighed, still uncertain it was the right decision, "Aqua, could I ask you a favour?"

"Of course, Mickey, you know you can anytime," Aqua politely smiled.

"Would ya mind talking to Riku for me? I think if he speaks with someone that isn't me, it might help him heal."

"Okay, I'll go see him in a minute. I'll give him some alone time first to say what he needs to."

* * *

"Kairi…" Riku's voice was hoarse, as he began to get chocked up, "I know I promised you'd be okay, I'm so…so sorry. I also know Sora isn't here. And I know he's making some bad choices, so I need you to look out for him for me, okay? You always were better at keeping him under control," Riku slightly chuckled, gripping her hand with two of his own, "I just…I don't know. I'm so sorry. And you need to know you'll be avenged. We'll make those bastards pay, I swear. And we'll save Sora, come hell or high water."

As Riku sighed, the door opened, and Aqua entered.

"Hi, Riku, I'm sorry for interrupting," she said politely.

"It's fine…" he whispered, "I'm finished anyways."

"Listen, Riku. I know how you feel, unfortunately. Xehanort took one of my best friends away from me."

Riku released Kairi's hand and made a noticeable fist.

"I know it hurts…I know that pain, but trust me, it gets better," Aqua placed a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"…When? When will it get better…?" Riku asked in a whisper, voice still raspy.

"Well, I can't answer that for you. Only time can-" Aqua stopped and started right at the pale, dead body.

"What is it…?" Riku glanced at Aqua.

"The spell…" Aqua whispered.

"What spell?"

"When Kairi still lived in the Radiant Garden, I cast a magic spell on her, so that one day when she was in trouble, the light from her heart would guide her to the light of another."

"So, that would've been Sora, right?" Riku wondered, an internal smile found it's way to him.

"Right."

"So, what does that have to do with Kairi now?"

"When she and Sora came to get me from the dark realm, the spell was still radiating from her necklace. I can still feel it, but it isn't coming from her."

"Could that be because she isn't …alive…?"

"I don't know…I'm going to ask Mickey…one second," Aqua left the room momentarily, to return with Mickey.

"We'll be out in a sec, Ven," Riku heard Aqua call as they neared the door, "So, why is it that can I still feel the spell of protection, Mickey?" Aqua asked as she closed the door.

"Hmm…" Mickey looked at the body with a frowning expression, until he gasped.

"What is it, Mickey?" Riku cocked his head, making slow movements when he stood.

"This…isn't Kairi!" Mickey exclaimed.

"What- what do you mean?!" Riku demanded.

"Are you certain, Mickey?" Aqua was shocked.

"How could I have been so ignorant as to miss this?! If Xehanort wants the χ-blade, which we know he does, he needs the true Kingdom Hearts to appear. In order for that to tale place, he would need to acquire all seven of the princesses of heart, like Master Yen Sid explained to me. This…this couldn't be more than just a puppet!"

"A…a puppet?! You mean like the replica of me from Castle Oblivion?!" Riku was visibly shaking from disbelief, and relief as he paced around the room.

"Exactly! He must still have the real Kairi hostage in their stronghold somewhere!" Mickey could not believe his own words, "That's why you still feel your spell connected to Kairi, Aqua."

"Are you for sure on this, Mickey?!" Aqua shook her head in utter shock.

"I'm positive…in fact," Mickey summoned his Keyblade, and lightly tapped the puppet's body. As he did so, the entire being glowed, before turning into darkness.

"Uhh, we gotta tell the others…" Mickey said completely emotionless with a shocked face that never left the now empty bed.

Riku felt as though he might pass out from this whirlwind of emotions. The three friends were left stutter shook in disbelief and relief.

* * *

"Oh boy, the Coliseum!" Donald cheered before sighing, "It's too bad Sora isn't here with us too…Or Kairi…"

"Hey, let's keep the spirits up, shall we?" Lea sighed as he proceeded to the Underworld.

"Wrong way, Lea, the games take place this way! That way leads to the Underworld- place where the dead live!" Goofy explained.

"That sounds just lovely. I haven't been here since we got assigned a mission together," Lea said to Roxas.

"Yeah…I remember that! Well it's a good thing we have these two then, right?" Roxas smiled.

"Well, I think we should go to the main training area, or the tournament arena to see if Phil or Hercules have seen Sora," Goofy suggested.

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me," Lea agreed.

"C'mon, let's see if we can find Sora!" Donald grinned.

* * *

Sora felt cold and dead inside. He wished a heard of enemies would just attack and kill him right there. He felt alone. Mickey betrayed him, so it seemed. He left his friends, and Kairi was killed. She left him all alone, and he never told her how he felt. Regret. Why was regret the worst pain of all? Donald and Goofy probably hated him, and Riku was mad at him about Kairi, right? It was his fault, after all. He pushed Xehanort. He was no master. He was a waste of air. As Sora decided where to go, he felt a heaving darkness pulling on his heart, only to be pulled away by a familiar light, one that he thought had been eliminated.

* * *

**Well, here we go, off to some familiar worlds! About time, don't you think? :) Again, sorry if it's kind of a filler!**


	17. Behind The Trigger

Song of the chapter: Nine Crimes- Damien Rice

**A/N: OVER 6,000 VIEWS! Guys, I LOVE YOU! 3 Again, sorry about the delayed updates...lots of summer parties and such...no excuses...and this chapter is a tad shorter than I would have liked...blahhhhhh.**

**BoxAuthor88:Well I'm very glad you like my character direction! :) I like adding personalities to make them seem more like PEOPLE :) xo**

**NoXIIISokaiFan: Thanks for all the reviews/ favs! And thanks for your opinion on _Lost and Found_! :)**

**One more thing, could you guys do me a HUGE favor and follow my Instagram accounts: katiestevee and misskatstevens -comment your user of Fanfic on a photo and ill give you a s/o or something in the next chapter! :)**

**So, here it is!**

* * *

Kairi couldn't wait around anymore. This is exactly what she didn't want; to be useless. She refused to make someone else come to her rescue. Nervous and terrified as she was, she weakly summoned her Keyblade to try and conquer the spell that was cast to the lock of her cell. She tried to point her Keyblade to the hole, but the lock still sat there in a dark mist. Unfazed by how many attempts failed, Kairi tried over and over again with the minimal training she had to break free of the prison. She blasted the barred door with fire, thunder and ice, surprised that no one came running at the noise she was making. Kairi then decided physical attacks must be the trick. However, in her condition, she could barely lift her Keyblade, let alone swing with it. Nodding her head, she swung forward at the door, only to fall to the ground from the rebound of the blade.

"Crap…this isn't working…" she groaned. Then she remembered; to conquer the darkness, you must use light; only a balance will set the darkness free, "Okay, let's do this…together," Kairi slowly stood up, held her hand to her chest, and pointed her blade once again to the dark, mystic lock.

Her Keyblade began to emit a strange, yet welcoming light the lock, and instantly, the cell opened.

"My friends…" Kairi closed her eyes, a small smile appearing on her face. She didn't feel alone for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

Relief and fear washed through her body as adrenaline kicked in, and she began running. She had no idea about the layout of the stronghold she was in, but she didn't care. She wanted out. _Now_. The white walls of the corridor she ran through seemed endless. At times, she began to hobble, or stop completely due to pain from injuries. Kairi was becoming frustrated- every door lead in from the hallway was just a room with no other exit. When the hall finally ended, she was in a large familiar room, filled with tall thrones. To her fear, she was greeted with the face of Xehanort, Isa, Maleficent, Pete, Xigbar, and Vanitas. She looked confused at the fact that they were all about to enter a dark corridor, until they saw her.

"Young princess, what are you doing wandering these halls?" Xehanort smirked evilly and tauntingly, "You know, it's a dangerous world outside your cell."

"Screw you! It's dangerous in here!" Kairi spat back, probably from the adrenaline rush.

"Ahh, not a very princess way of speaking, young lady…Isa, Braig can you please?" Xehanort gestured in Kairi's direction, "Catch up with the rest of us when you've finished."

"XIGBA-"

"Yes, Master," Isa stared right at his target as he summoned his Claymore.

The rest of the group continued through the dark portal to leave the two against one to combat. Kairi hesitantly summoned her Keyblade, instantly feeling weaker.

"Y'know what Isa?" Xigbar began, "Think I'll let you do the sweating in this round," he sat down on one of the thrones nearest the floor.

Isa only rolled his eyes,

"Well well, we meet again, Kairi," Isa smirked.

"Saix…"

"Isa," he corrected.

"Okay then, Isa. You don't have to do this, you know. You could let me go."

"That is not my master's orders. I am to make certain that you do not leave this cell again."

Kairi then got an idea, and decided to think and act quickly on her toes.

"Really? So what? Are you like his bitch?" Kairi didn't like the language she was using, but hoped it would help her plan.

Xigbar looked stunned, yet impressed with the princess' new attitude, knowing it was probably coming from a certain someone.

"Hmph. Fool. You are as ignorant as Vanitas."

"Yeah? So what! At least I think for myself. And I don't give a damn what you think you're gonna do to me."

Isa began to get angry, something he was usually good at masking. His emotions most always remained hidden, even in the most trying of times, yet something set him off, charging him straight at the seemingly helpless princess. He quickly summoned a force field around the two of them, leaving Xigbar out. Kairi closed her eyes as she mentally prepared herself in the split second it took Isa to charge at her from across the room. Without moving, she planned her attack, and when he reached her, she flinched. When her eyes opened, her plan was fulfilled. The tip of her blade was pressed into Isa's chest. His piercing yellow eyes were wide open, and the stun made him drop his weapon. They locked eyes and never moved their gaze. Suddenly, a large light emitted from Kairi, to her Keyblade, to Isa, and he fell limp to the ground. Cautiously, Kairi disarmed her Keyblade and slowly sidestepped towards Isa's limp body. All Xigbar could do was bang on the force field from the other side.

"They always lunge…the _always _lunge…" Kairi thought in her head as she proceeded to touch the body. She didn't even notice her teeth chattering, or the tears streaming down her face. When she pressed her hand to his back, he groaned, making her jump back. When they locked eyes again, he looked different. His eyes weren't yellow and dark anymore, they were gentle and green. He didn't look evil or angry, he looked scared. He slowly stood, continuing to stare at the frail princess. Before Kairi could speak, Isa did.

"…thank you," he sighed.

Kairi thought for sure this was a trap.

"…Uhh, I.." Kairi's eyes widened as Isa was hit over the head hard, and knocked out cold.

"Alright, princess, now it's your turn," Xigbar slammed Kairi in the head too, and her world turned to darkness.

* * *

Riku couldn't fathom all that was happening. First Kairi was kidnapped, then killed, and now she was alive?! His head was spinning too fast. Mickey forced Riku to stay seated, judging by the color of his face.

"How will we be able to catch up with them?" Ventus wondered.

"We just have to hope they haven't left yet!" Mickey explained, completely disgruntled.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Aqua wondered with stress tearing through her voice.

"No, not at the moment. This gummi ship hasn't been upgraded…" Mickey sighed.

"Of course not…" Riku groaned.

"We'll be there soon, Riku. I promise," Mickey reassured as he offered a sympathetic smile.

* * *

"Hmm, seems pretty empty to me," Lea crossed his arms as the group entered the lobby; it still looked the same with tournament cups on the walls.

"Hey! The heroes are here!" Phil cheered from behind.

"Phil!" Donald cheered as he and Goofy approached the old goat.

"How've you guys been? You're falling behind in your training," Phil sighed with a smile.

"We've been good, how are you guys? Anything new happening?" Goofy asked.

"Ahh, I'm the same ol' same ol'. Herc and Meg are doing just fine too. Speaking of new, Sora, can't say as I approve the new hair. Blonde's just don't look very intimidating."

"Huh?" Donald turned to Roxas.

"Oh! Phil, this isn't Sora, this here's Roxas!" Goofy smiled, pushing Roxas forward.

"Hi," Roxas held out his hand. However, there was an awkward silence as Phil placed a thoughtful hand on his chin, examining the teenager.

"Ohh!"

Roxas smiled, and held his hand out again.

"Where have you been, Ventus?! You haven't aged a day!"

The group sighed.

"Well, this is gonna be one hell of a story to explain," Lea groaned.

"Hey, hey, hey! I got three words for ya: Don't. Ever. Say. Hell."

"Well Phil, this here is Roxas. He looks like Ventus because they shared Sora's heart for a long time. Remember when that guy in a black coat attacked you near the entrance to the Underworld?" Donald asked.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, that was Organization XIII, a group of Nobodies, if you remember that. And Roxas was Sora's Nobody. The reason you haven't seen Ven, is because his heart was with Sora….at least...I think that's how that worked…" Donald placed a hand on his head while wearing a confused face.

"But uhh…how did you know Ven?" Goofy wondered.

"Well," Phil was still processing Donald's explanation.

"He helped me participate in training when I was just a young guy," Hercules entered.

"Herc!" Donald and Goofy smiled.

"Hey! So, are you the Ven look a like I just heard about?" he referred to Roxas..

"No, it's this guy," Roxas smiled sarcastically, pointing at Lea.

The group laughed for a moment, until Phil came to a realization,

"Hey, hold the phone. If this ain't Sora, then where _is _he?"

"Well, that's kinda what we wanted to ask you guys…have you seen him?" Roxas asked.

"Nope, not at all," Herc said.

"Great…this is going to be like finding the King all over again," Donald groaned.

"Awe, c'mon Donald, this is only the first world!" Goofy said optimistically.

"Guess you're right…"

"Hey! Is the coliseum being rebuilt yet?" Goofy wondered.

Phil and Herc exchanged smiled,

"Come look for yourselves," Hercules smiled, as he opened the doors to the tournament arena. The bright sun and smell of paint hit the group.

"Wow! This is amazing! You guys did a great job!" Donald commended.

"Thanks…hopefully it stays upright for a while," Phil teased.

"I hope so, cause I'm not helping to fix it up again," Meg approached the group.

"Meg, nice to see ya!" Goofy greeted!

"Hello Goofy, Donald! Where's Sora?" she wondered.

"Oh, boy…" Lea sighed.

* * *

The light in his heart felt like Kairi, but he knew it couldn't be possible. He saw her bleed and die in front of his eyes. He shuttered at the thought. He was examining his surroundings. He wondered just how and why he'd ended back up in the dust of the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Ugh…what a mess…" Sora ran a hand through his spiky brown locks. He felt so emotionally drained. He's already cried himself dry.

"Sora, it is good to see you," Xehanort appeared out of a dark corridor with Vanitas behind him.

"You…" Sora felt his anger grow once more.

"Alright, enough talk. Let's see if you've changed," Vanitas summonded his Key and charged at Sora in one fluent motion. Sora, being quick to react, summoned his Keyblade and dodged Vanitas just as fast.

"Hey, what the hell?! I-" Sora was trying to speak, but was focusing on combat.

"Shut it!"

Xehanort stood to the side, hands clasped behind his back, when Xigbar entered the corridor.

"Xigbar."

"Xehanort."

Xehanort looked behind them to the corridor.

"Where is Isa?"

"Hmph." Xigbar avoided eye contact and shook his head.

"She is persistent. We must teach her a lesson."

"Okay, but what'll we do about these two?" Xigbar watched the fight in front of him.

"Nothing. Until Maleficent and Pete return, we let them battle."

"But couldn't this just go on? They're like the same thing."

"I guess we will have to wait and find out."

* * *

**Rah-hah! Poor Sora...he can't even breathe!**


	18. Glory

Song of the chapter: Glory- These Silhouettes

**A/N: Well, I have something to say, I'm sorry this is late, I was at another dance competition. Should I continue this story? Let me know :) Sometimes I question my story...Some guest was flaming the crap out of not the story, but me...then deleted their comments. Luckily, I have screenshots which I may post on my instagram: katiestevee or katelle_xo. I'm not sure yet. But yeah...didn't feel so good. Also, where oh where is my dearly beloved ****BoxAuthor88****?! :O**

**Riku'sgirl19: You posted your review just in time! I'm glad you like it!**

**XxKenseyXx13: Thanks for all the support, I'm really glad you're liking the story! I love SoKai too, and of course Roxas is back! xxxx :3**

**NoXIIISokaiFan: Thank you! I too hate it when everyone makesw Kairi weak!**

**Guest: If you read my other chapters you would know that I spell Saix correctly. That was a typo. And yeah, again, if you read other chapters, you would know that for my story to make sense, not every detail (minor ones) is going to be 100% on the money. **

**I don't usually S/O followers to the story, but one author I'm very familiar with is now following my story: ****TWI1IGHTMAST3R**** I've read one of your stories before I started writing on here myself. Thanks so much! xo**

**And now, on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

It brought smiles upon the faces of Donald and Goofy as they listened to Hercules, Phil and Meg tell Axel and Roxas of all the wonderful things that they, along with Sora, helped the people of Olympus accomplish.

"He's risked so much for us; all three of you have, and we still haven't properly thanked you three," Phil thought aloud.

"Awe, no need to thank, we were happy to help, A'hyuck!" Goofy cheered.

"Remember that time Sora wanted to fight Cloud alone?" Donald snickered.

"Haha, yeah, or that time he fought that Hydra," Phil sighed with a sad smile.

"He just never thinks before he acts, that one…" Meg shook her head.

"Yet he always manages to come out on top. A truly strong, admiral heart," Herc added.

"Awe," Donald sighed, "I hope we find Sora soon."

"We will, Donald!" Goofy beamed.

"The champs done so much for us in the past, is there anything we can do to help him? Or to help you guys find him?" Phil wondered.

"Well…" Roxas crossed his arms in thought.

It amazed the group how similar Roxas' mannerisms were to Sora's.

"Anything at all," Meg added, "We'd like to help you guys out for a change."

"Just keep your eye out of him, he may show up after we leave," Lea suggested.

"That's it?" Herc asked.

"One more thing," Donald smiled lightly, turning his eyes to Goofy.

"Never lose hope in Sora. As long as we believe in him, he'll be able to believe in himself," Goofy finished.

"Will do. We won't ever stop believing in him, or any of you. Besides, you're Junior-…_Heroes_. You're heroes," Phil smiled, looking from Donald to Goofy seriously, "How the heck did that happen?"

"Hey! What do you mean by that?!" Donald stomped his feet.

"Awe, calm your feathers big boy," Lea teased, testing the duck's patience.

"I'm telling ya, I got a bone to pick with Zeus," Phil continued to taunt and tease.

"Haha," Donald said sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

"Well, we better get going," Goofy sighed.

"Right. Let us know when you find him!" Herc politely demanded.

"Will do," Roxas waved.

"Be safe," Meg added.

"Always," Donald waved his hand, as the group was teleported up to the gummi ship the King said would be awaiting them.

* * *

Mickey spent no time racing back to Olympus Coliseum where he sent his friends and allies to look for Sora. Panic and relief was waving through the gummi ship as he and Aqua co piloted back to the world. Ventus sat quietly to the side, glancing at the silent, shocked Riku. Ven's head swirled with questions for the silver haired teen, but he didn't know if now was the time to ask or not.

"Hey…Riku?" Ven whispered so only Riku could hear.

"Huh?…What is it, Ven?" When Riku turned, he saw wonder and curiosity in Ven's eyes; a familiar look to Sora.

"What…What's Sora like?"

Instead of ignoring him or getting angry, like Ventus thought he would, Riku lightly smiled before speaking.

"Well, Sora's kind. He's selfless, strong, he has a big heart," Riku began, "But he can also be stubborn, and reckless…he can be-" Riku chuckled, "He's flawed but he's kind. I guess we're all flawed, but Sora doesn't show it. He's the best person I have even known. Does that answer your question, Ven?"

"Yeah," Ven smiled, "Thanks, Riku."

Mickey smiled, listening to Riku speak so highly of Sora, until a signal popped up on the radar, gaining everyone's attention.

"Guys," Mickey began, "We're finally here!" The tiny mouse beamed.

"Finally! Let's get going!" Riku jumped up from his chair and made it to the door.

"Riku, wait up!" Aqua smiled, as the others followed suit.

* * *

Kairi's head was pounding as her world once again began to catch up with her. The last thing she remembered was Saix looking…different. She didn't want to open her eyes, knowing her vision would reveal a setting all too familiar. Nevertheless, she forced her eyelids open, revealing her bloodshot, violet irises. Tears instantly began to stream down her face as she realized she was back where she started; her cold, locked cell. However, something was new, when she tried to move herself upwards, she was held back. Her hands were shackled to the wall, and her right hand had what looked like a dark spell casted on it. Confused and scared, she struggled to break free, with no success.

"Dammit…" Kairi whispered so quietly that she barely heard it, "I'm useless. He's right. I might as well be dead…"

"Don't let them win," A familiar voice said. Kairi immediately looked alert, trying to find the body to match the voice, until it hit her.

"N-Namine?!" Kairi hoped, until she sat in a moment's silence, "Hello?"

There was an empty echo of her broken voice. That was it.

"You're here with me…I can feel it"

"Everyone's waiting for you…Don't give in," Namine said, Kairi still not seeing her physically.

"I…won't…I promise."

* * *

"Donald? Goofy?" Mickey hollered, hoping for his friends to answer.

"Roxas! Lea?" Riku yelled.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed much," Ven smiled.

"Aqua?!" a voice came from the lobby.

"Phil! It's great to see you again!" she approached her old friend.

"What the heck happened to ya?! And to…" Phil's eyes trailed off to Ven, standing behind her, "Ven?!"

"Hey, Phil!" Ven smiled widely

"You two haven't aged a freaking day! Where the heck ya been?!" Phil was amazed and stunned.

"Well," Aqua sighed with a smiled, "It's kind of a long story."

"Aqua? Ven?"

"_Hercules_?" Ven's eyes were completely wide with disbelief.

"The one and only," he smiled proudly.

"You…you look so _different_!" Ven said, still in shock.

"Haha, I wish I could say the same for you…but you two literally look the exact same as the last time I saw you…" Herc was slightly confused.

"Long story," Aqua repeated.

"Who's this?" Phil referred to Riku and the King.

"Oh, right," Aqua began, "This is King Mickey, and Riku-"

"Riku and the King?" Herc asked.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet-" Riku held out his hand, but was interrupted.

"You know that Sora, Donald and Goofy are looking for you two, right?" Phil inquired.

"Wait, you've seen them?!" Mickey asked.

"Well, Donald and Goofy were just here with their friends Roxas and Lea, and they were looking for Sora," Herc explained.

"But we haven't seen Sora since the last time he was with Donald and Goofy." Phil added.

"Great…and let me guess, we just missed Donald, Goofy, and the others right?" Riku groaned.

"Yeppers," Phil said.

"Typical…" Riku shook his head.

"Why, what's up? Donald and Goofy are looking for Sora, and you're looking for them?" Herc asked.

"Well, sorta…" Ven crossed his arms.

"Sora went off on his own, because he was angry," Riku explained, "Did they tell you this?"

"No, none of them ever mentioned that. I can't picture Sora to leave Donald or Goofy behind. What would make him that mad? Phil wondered.

"Well…" Aqua hesitated uneasily.

"Xehanort…a really bad guy…killed the girl Sora loved…right in front of all of us," Riku stated bluntly, making Phil and Herc completely shocked.

"Sora _loved _somebody?!" Phil wondered.

"Sora loved what, now?" Meg came out of the lobby entrance.

"Hey guys, this is Meg, Meg, these are friends of Sora's, and come old friends of mine from why back when," Herc introduced.

"Anyways, continue on," Phil said to Riku.

"Her name is Kairi. She, Sora and I all grew up on the islands together, and when he saw her die just like that, he lost it. After he left, we all went to search for him, but when we dropped off Roxas, Donald, Goofy and Lea to this world, we found out the whole thing was staged. Kairi was cloned, and Xehanort killed the clone to try and weaken Sora's heart."

"Wow…that's quite a tale. So, in other words, Donald and the others think that this Kairi is still dead, so you guys are trying to find them and let them know?" Hercules asked.

"Right, you got it," Mickey said.

"But if that Kairi was just a clone, then where is the real Kairi?" Phil inquired, thinking aloud.

"That's what we're still trying to figure out," Riku sighed.

"Well, if we hear anything, we'll be sure to let you know!" Meg encouraged.

"Thanks!" Mickey beamed.

"So, Herc, I told you I'd come back when you became a true hero," Ven smiled, "So did Zack make it too?"

"Actually, he went missing," Herc frowned.

"What?!" Aqua was stunned.

"Yeah, just around a year after we last saw you two. One minute he was here, the next, poof," Phil explained.

"No…" Ven whispered.

"Hey, buck up! I'm sure the kid's fine!" Phil encouraged, offering a smile.

"You're right," Aqua smiled in return.

"Speaking of missing, where's Terra?" Phil didn't realize his question was treading on this ice.

"He's…" Aqua lost eye contact.

"No," Herc said in realization.

"Well, we're not sure…" Mickey added.

"Is there anything at all we can do for you? Seems like you've got a lot on your plate," Phil hoped they could be of some use, "Sora's done so much for us, we'd love to be able to do something for you guys, or for him."

Riku smiled, thinking of all Sora had done for numerous people in numerous worlds. Yet, Sora never thought anything of it.

"Well, I don't think so…maybe just keep an eye out for Terra or Sora," Aqua suggested.

"Can do!" Herc said.

"Alright guys, we'd better hurry to catch up to the others!" Mickey instructed.

"Good luck! Come back soon, and you can participate in the upcoming games!" Phil smiled.

"Count on it!" Ven cheered.

* * *

Sora couldn't understand why he was begin attacked _again _by Vanitas. His lungs were on fire and this throat was dry. It had to be at least twenty minutes ago that the clash began. He felt so tired, but he knew he couldn't give up. As Vanitas slashed upwards, Sora jumped over and hit him in the back of the head, sending him flying in between Xehanort and Xigbar. Vanitas quickly stood and tried to charge at Sora, until Xigbar stopped him.

"Impressive, young one," Xehanort grinned.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" Sora huffed.

"To make you stronger."

This made Sora's angry expression fade instantly. What he expected to hear was that Xehanort wanted his heart or something…but no.

"Make me…stronger?" Sora still didn't let his guard down.

"The fool, Yen Sid did not make you a Master, did he? He's always been so naive."

"What do you mean?" Sora's face now painted with confusion and impatience.

"Yen Sid believes that one is only worthy of becoming a Master if they are full of light. One must be a Master if they are able to live with both light and darkness in balance. I see that within you," Xehanort explained.

Sora stayed silent for a moment, taking in everything the old man was saying.

"Why should I believe a word that comes from your mouth?! You killed Kairi!"

"To show your true potential at Master Yen Sid. He still does not see it, but I do," Xehanort knew to keep his secret about the princess and the clone.

"But…" Sora hung his head, eyes staring at his shoes and the dusty ground beneath.

"He has been against you from the start- only caring about Riku. I know all that you will ever need to know. Join me, and you will get stronger. Join me, _Master _Sora."

Sora shot his head up when Xehanort said the word Master, to see that the old man's hand we held out for him to gasp. Xigbar and Vanitas were no longer present. Noticing Sora was in deep thought and consideration, Xehanort evilly grinned, keeping his arm patiently, and firmly extended.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What will Sora choose? I promise, I'll try to update more often!**


	19. Dreaming Of Angels

Song of the chapter: Angels- The xx

**A/N: Yay! I'm actually very happy with this chapter! It's pretty long, stick with it! I also have more of an idea as to a direction for the story. On a sad not (for me) my Instagram was hacked...I'm not happy. so now it's ****_misskatstevens_**** and ****_katiestevee_**** just in case you were wondering, cause I had like 10 of you guys tell me you came here from the fanfic! :)**

**BoxAuthor88: Haha, I was concerned for your well being! I'm glad you're okay, and still enjoying the story! And don't be sorry, I STILL LOVE YOU (L) I also wanted Sora to be a part of the dark side, which he isn't doing in any other fanfiction I've read. In the game's story line, it seems they're hinting for that to happen, so I want it to happen! And don't worry, I'll do my best to not take years to update. C: You get a hug for reviewing~**

**bec1895: I'm gonna do my best, I HATE when author don't finish, so I vow not to be one of them! :) And thank you, I'm doing my best with dance too! :3**

**MoonRaiserDragon: I know this wasn't super soon (it's a long chapter) but here it is!**

**XxKenseyXx13: I'm soooo glad you're liking it! Here it is! :)**

**voidgodofthenothingness: thank you so much, hun!**

**NoXIIISokaiFan: Hehe...cliffhangers...pleasedontkillme. ;)**

**Psychochiken: YELL AT THE FANFICTION! IT DESERVES IT! Haha, I'm glad you're enjoying!**

**MegaFlameHedge: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story enough to continue reading! I noticed a lot of people leaving out Maleficent and Pete...although they are useless in my story now, they WILL be of some use later on! C: And yes, Vanitas is brutal! xo**

**Here it is, enjoy! Ps...this chapter uses the word believe a lot...**

* * *

Kairi was confused when she opened her eyes; just when had she fallen asleep? Her surroundings were far from what she expected. She was on what appeared to be a beach; endless each way. As she stood, she took in her surroundings, Water gently crashed to the shoreline, creating calm waves. The sand was warm between her toes. The sun danced on her face as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt as though it had been a century since she last saw any sun. Rock walls stood tall behind her. Kairi decided not to question anything; it all seemed euphoric and normal. The calming sounds of the rolling waves and seagulls in the distance reminded her of home. She missed Riku, Donald, Goofy, the King, everyone. She especially missed Sora. So much that it hurt. Trying not to think about it, Kairi decided to walk along the left side of the beach. Not that it mattered, both seemed pretty endless from her view. She found sea shells, starfish, and even some delicate pink flowers. She noticed that whenever she sent her feet slightly beyond the shoreline, her toes ended up being tickled by the water and sand. Smiling as she looked at her feet, she then wondered where her shoes went. As she looked up, Kairi noticed a mirror sitting along the shoreline in the distance.

She approached at a sped up pace, and looked into the mirror. Her reflection was not as she remembered it. When she was in her cell, she was covered head to toe in cuts, gashes and bruises. And her pink dress was cut and filled with patches of dry blood. Instead, her reflection now showed her wearing an all white dress that stopped before her knees. It lightly swayed in the wind. She was also barefoot. Her maroon locks were clean and swaying lightly with the wind's direction. Upon her head, a white daisy flower crown. If there is such thing as an angel, Kairi fit the bill. As her mind caught up with everything happening, the weather began to change rapidly. Dark clouds suddenly covered the skies, as her hair began to wisp every which way. Kairi looked all around her, as if trying to find an answer. After a moment, her eyes fell back to the mirror in front of her, and her reflection changed again. She was now as she remembered herself in the prison cell, fragile and broken. Cut and bruised. However, when she looked down at herself, she still had the white dress on her body. Her reflection no longer matched her physical form. Stunned, she blinked a few times, to see her reflection change yet again. Namine. Suddenly, Namine came out of the mirror as a transparent version of herself.

"Namine, what's happening to me?!" Kairi cried, panic drenched in her desperate voice.

"Kairi," Namine smiled sadly, examining the girl in front of her, "Can't you see?"

"What?" Kairi pleaded.

"Let me show you," Namine took Kairi's hand, and the two were engulfed in a bright light.

When Kairi opened her eyes, they were now hovering in Kairi's cell, both now invisible to everyone else. Their surroundings consisted of Vanitas and Xigbar hovering over Kairi with panic over their faces.

_"Just listen," _Namine urged to Kairi, her voice echo-y, _"They can't see or hear us."_

"Look it's not my fault!" Xigbar demanded, "I didn't even touch her! I just locked her up after I-"

"Really?!" Vanitas interrupted, "Cause the damn welt on the back of her head says otherwise, jackass!"

"Hey! Look at all the damage you did by yourself you-!"

"Just shut up! The Master's gonna put his Keyblade right through our heads if we can't fix this!"

"Well what do you want me to do?!" Xigbar demanded, high doubt in his voice.

"I want you to shut the fuck up!" Vanitas was practically screaming, "Then I want you to find potion! Go!"

"I'm going!"

"Wha…" Kairi shook her head, hesitantly looking into Namine's eyes.

She noticed her voice was also very echo-y. When Kairi looked around Vanitas, she saw a very pale, very lifeless version of herself, and it hit her.

_"You…You died, hun."_

"What…?! No! No, that's not right!"

_"Kairi," _Namine was trying her best to keep her somebody calm.

"No…no. No. Oh, god, NO! I'm sixteen years old! This is some kind of mistake! I can't be here! I need to go! I need to graduate! I need to get married! I need to have kids! I need to tell Sora-!" Kairi began to hyperventilate, tears streaming down her face, until Namine placed both of her hands over Kairi's mouth.

"_Kairi. You need to believe in yourself. You need to believe_…_Shh...just breathe... it's gonna be okay..." _Namine didn't want to say it, but she knew she had to, _"You need to believe in Vanitas."_

"Oh, god…I can't die…" Kairi's breathing began to steady.

_"You already have, Kairi…But not for long, I promise," _Namine urged, _"Just breathe."_

Suddenly, similar to when Namine transported the two, a large light engulfed Kairi, and all she felt was a wave of pain crushing her. As she began to make sense of her surroundings, she opened her eyes. As she did, Vanitas came into her view, so she violently jerked upright, immediately regretting it due to pain.

"Holy fuck…" Vanitas gasped.

Due to panic, he had begun to sweat, so he took his helmet off. As he panted, she stared at him, as if looking for an explanation, and he knew.

"I don't know…" He huffed, "You just died."

"Why-?" Kairi huffed.

"I just said I don't know-" Vanitas groaned in slight annoyance.

"You didn't… let me finish…" Kairi panted, coming to, "Why didn't you…just…let me go?"

"What?"

"You…heard me."

"Master…wouldn't…have liked…it."

"Hm," Kairi didn't buy it.

"Okay, she'd better not be dead or I'll-!" Xigbar abruptly entered the room carrying tons of potions, "Oh…alright, then," He turned to leave.

"Wait. Give me one of em'," Vanitas gestured to a potion as he stood up, his breath finally caught, "I cut myself."

"Yeah, sure ya did, kiddo," Xigbar chucked one of the green bottles to Vanitas, who quickly caught it, before leaving.

"Please…" Kairi begged, "Don't hurt me…not today…"

"I'm not going to hurt you…not now," Vanitas' voice was soft. Not gentle, but soft, making Kairi feel slightly more relaxed as Vanitas kneeled to her level, "Here, I really shouldn't be doing this," He handed Kairi the opened potion, and she quickly drank it so he couldn't change his mind.

As she finished, he got up to leave.

"Wait…Vanitas…"

"What?"

"T-Thank you…" Kairi felt herself drifting to sleep.

"Whatever…"

* * *

"Okay, where to next?" Lea asked.

"Uhh…" Donald examined the monitor.

"A'hyuck, how about The Land Of Dragons!" Goofy suggested.

"Yeah, sure, let's just get going, okay?" Lea pushed.

"Calm down, Axel," Roxas sighed.

"No, I told you my name is…Y'know what…never mind."

"Hey guys, we've landed! Hurry up!" Donald said as he and Goofy were already at the door of the gummi ship.

"Right! Coming!" Roxas yelled as he and Lea caught up.

As the group exited the ship, Donald and Goofy recognized their surroundings as the Bamboo Cover where they had first met Mulan.

"Hmm…Don't think we've ever been here, Roxas," Lea examined the think bamboo.

"Nope, don't think we have," Roxas agreed.

"We have!" Donald beamed.

"A'hyuck, yeah! This is where we met out friend Mulan, and reunited with our old friend Mushu!"

"Cool. At least you guys'll have some familiar faces to help us," Lea said.

"Hopefully they've seen Sora," Donald sighed.

"I hope so," Roxas agreed.

"Well, let's get to it then, shall we?" Lea urged the group forward.

"I guess we should head for the Imperial City. That's where Mulan and Shang would be, right Donald?" Goofy thought out loud.

"Good thinking Goofy, I was thinking the same thing. Let's-" Donald was interrupted as a swarm of Heartless surrounded the four friends.

"Perfect," Lea sighed, as the four summoned their weapons.

Roxas slashed up, eliminating five shadows all at once. Countering, Donald casted Thundaga and Firaga at the same time, taking out ten surrounding Heartless. Goofy bashed his shield into three, stunning them long enough for Lea to burn them away. After the quick and surprising battle, the group made their way through the training camp to the limits of the Imperial City.

"C'mon, our friends should be right up ahead!" Donald encouraged as he and the others stepped through the gates to the Imperial Square, where they were greeted with more Heartless.

"Where are they all coming from?!" Roxas yelled, and the four once again summoned their weapons.

"Hold on, we'll help!" A familiar voice called.

"Shang! Mulan!" Donald and Goofy cheered as they all positioned into fighting stances.

* * *

Mickey and Aqua were trying to decided on what world to go to. They disputed as to the whereabouts of Donald, Goofy, Roxas and Lea.

"Well, let me put this into perspective for you two," Riku began, "There are around 10 worlds in view of the gummi ship's radar. That means we only have roughly a 10% chance of going where they are now. So basically, just pick one and hope," Riku sighed.

"Riku's right," Mickey sighed as he turned to Aqua, "We have no way of knowing."

"Let's go to that one!" Ven suggested, pointing to the monitor.

"Why there, Ven?" Aqua tilted her head, waiting for an explanation.

"Cause it looks cool. If I were Sora, I'd wanna go there!"

Aqua and Mickey sighed as Ven's eyes filled with wonder. After everything the boy had been through, both thought taking him to this world was the least they could do, and it could also help them find Sora as well as the others.

"Alright Ven, we'll head there. What's this world called?" Mickey asked.

"Umm…Halloween Town," Riku said, looking at the monitor.

"Cool. I hope there's candy!" Ven cheered.

"Y'know, looking at Ven, I wouldn't be surprised if Sora _was _here," Riku smirked, shaking his head as he lightly smiled.

"Welp, we won't know till' we look. Let's get ready to land!" Mickey commanded as the group approached the festive, dark world.

* * *

After quickly defeating the group of Heatless, the friends began their happy reunion.

"Good thing you guys showed up," Donald smiled.

"Of course, this is our job, you know!" Mulan returned the smile.

"Thanks for the help, guys!" Goofy smiled at the familiar faces.

"After _everything _you guys did for us, it was nothing!" Mulan beamed, "It's great to see you two…but where's Sora? And who are these two?"

"This is Lea, and this is Roxas. Roxas, Lea, this is Shang and Mulan," Donald introduced, as they all exchanged smiles.

"We're actually here cause we're lookin' for Sora. Have either of you seem him by chance?" Goofy asked.

"No, we haven't…is he okay?" Mulan's voice instantly expressing worry.

"We hope so. He's just…going through some stuff, and we have to find him. He's trying to…fight a darkness that's kinda strong, so we have to believe in him," Donald tried his best to keep out the gruesome details.

"Hey, Donald! Goofy! What kind of bad guy's butt have you been kicking to be gone for so long?" Mushu approached with a smile, "Where's Sora?"

"I'll fill you in later, Mushu," Mulan said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Shang asked.

"Believe in Sora. Right now, he needs light from his friends," Donald explained.

"After all Sora sacrificed for us, and all the work he did, all we can do is believe in him? That's it?" Mulan wondered, hoping to be of more assistance.

"You know, it's worth more than you think. That will help him a lot, Mulan," Donald reassured, "Believe that he can overcome any darkness."

"We believe in Sora," Mulan assured.

"Of course we do. He's a true hero of China," Shang smiled at the memories of the teen's hard work in their world, "So, since he isn't here, does that mean you guys are _already _leaving?" Shang asked.

"Unfortunately," Lea sighed.

"But as soon as we have Sora back, we'll come back to see if we can help out guys with anything!" Goofy said, keeping everyone's spirits up.

"Alright, but we'll hold you to it! Cause we got a lot of catching up to do, kiddies!" Mushu pestered, "What with you leaving all the time!"

"But Mushu, it's only been a couple months," Goofy smiled.

"Yeah, but that's _too _long!" The dragon was acting over dramatic.

"A'hyuck, we'll be back soon!"

"Yes we will," Lea added.

"We promise, and we'll be with Sora!" Donald finished, as a light gathered the four back up to the gummi ship.

"Think they can do it?" Shang whispered to Mulan.

"Of course, silly. We have to believe in them in order to believe in Sora! And besides, we already have a wedding invitation made for them," she smiled, taking his hand as they walked back to the Castle.

* * *

"What. The. Hell," Riku looked to his allies.

"Whoa, check it out! I'm a monster!" Ven cheered, "This is _epic_!"

Ven's outfit was now solid black and torn in some places. His arms had various 'scars' on them, and he had a devil plate, similar to Sora's pumpkin one, sitting over his left eye. His blonde hair also had black tips at the end of the spikes. He also had fangs. Aqua had a dress that ended one inch above her knees. It was mostly black with blue detailing. A large blue sigil of an X rested over her chest, similar to her normal outfit, and her hair was now a very dark blue. Mickey now looked similar to Donald, all wrapped up like a mummy. After examining each other, the three looked to Riku was a questioned look on their faces.

"What? You all look just as messed," Riku defended himself. The three just laughed.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about yourself, Riku…I didn't think you looked _that _bad," Ven held in a laugh, as did the others.

"Wait, what?"

"Riku, you look the exact same," Aqua laughed.

"What? Why?!" Riku started to look down at him seemingly ordinary attire.

"Oh well," The King finished laughing, "Let's see if we can find someone to help us out."

"Well, this sucks," Riku groaned, as the four headed down a short ally into what looked like a city.

"Ahh, newcomers! Welcome to Halloweentown! Greetings from I, Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King!" The slender, tall skeleton greeted, "What brings you four to Halloweentown today?"

"Uhh, hey there, _Jack_," Riku began, "We're actually looking for someone…"

"You're so…cool!" Ventus beamed.

"Thank you, thank you, no autographs until tomorrow, young one!" Jack smiled, shaking Ven's hand, "And my, I must say you are pretty frightening too! Unlike your friend there," Jack gestured to Riku.

"Ugh, it wasn't my fault!" Riku put his hands in their air, gaining an eyebrow raise from each person present.

"Umm, anyways, you said you were looking for someone?" Jack got back to the topic.

"Right," Mickey began, "Well, actually we're looking for _five _somebodies."

"Five? That's a lot of faces! Well, what are their names?"

"Well, there's Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Rox-"

"Ahh, Sora, Donald and Goofy! Now there's three wonderful souls that know how to put on a show! Not to mention all the wonderful things they did to help protect Halloween and Christmastown. I must find a way to repay them…And why are you four looking for them?"

"It's a long story," Riku sighed, "But when was the last time you saw them?"

"Hmm…" Jack placed a hand to his skull in thought, "Maybe a couple months ago, when they saved Christmas, I suppose. But then they had to leave. Something about looking for a King, and a young fellow named Riku."

"Well, they sure found us," Mickey smiled, "I'm King Mickey, and that's Riku. They found us, but now we've been split up again."

"Ahh, it's so nice to meet the faces of the people those three spoke of! Though, I do hope those three are okay," Jack sighed, worried for the well-being of his friends.

"They are, don't worry. We'll come back when we find all of them so you guys can catch up!" Riku suggested, offering a smile.

"That would be wonderful! And if you come back soon, you'll be in time for the Halloween scare festival! Here, take these tickets," Jack handed eight red and black tickets to Riku, "This will be your entry fee. I hope to see you all there! But I must go, I need to prepare for this day. Oh, and by the way, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just believe in Sora. Send him light, and believe that he is strong enough to handle any kind of darkness," Riku said.

"Well, alright…if that's all I can do, I'll be sure to do the very best job I can!"

"Thanks, Jack!" Mickey smiled.

"No problemo! But I do have to run, I'll see you all very soon!" Jack ran away, holding boxes of Halloween decorations.

"Alright, let's get going back to the ship," Mickey suggested, as the four headed back the way they came.

"I hope we find Sora soon. I wanna see this Halloween festival!" Ven began to run ahead of the group in excitement.

"He sure does have a bubbly personality, doesn't he?" Riku smiled to Aqua.

"Well he was asleep for over ten years, I guess he's got a lot of energy," she laughed.

"Just like Sora…bubbly, and full of energy," Riku whispered to himself.

"Don't worry, Riku," Mickey placed a hand over Riku's, "Remember, just believe."

"Right," Riku smiled as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Sora felt to lost. So consumed in his own hatred. The person that took away the girl he loved, was now turning out to be more of an ally than his own friends.

"Join me, _Master _Sora," he heard Xehanort repeat.

Sora then lifted his gaze from the musky ground to Xehanort's yellow eyes. A vision from long ago took Xehanort's place; Riku holding his hand out for Sora to take when the Islands were plunged into darkness so many years ago. He then thought of what might have happened if he had taken Riku's hand back then. Sora blinked rapidly and shook his head to distort the allusion.

"Will you hurt any of my other friends?"

"Have no fear, I will not harm them," Xehanort assured, still holding his hand out.

"…Okay," Sora breathed out, taking Xehanort's hand, and walking into the dark corridor.

"Young one, you have made the right choice. I will make you stronger. We will show Yen Sid that there was no reason to question you!" Xehanort smiled evilly.

"Yeah.." Sora was staring off into space, not believing or knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Come, we must make use of this time to train you," Xehanort pulled Sora through the in-between to the Organization's stronghold.

"Xigbar! Come forth!" Xehanort yelled from the throne room.

This room felt familiar to Sora, but he wasn't sure why. He decided to keep his opinions to himself.

"What now, you old coot? Did you get the kid- Ahhh! Hey, there, short stuff!" Xigbar stopped himself from saying the wrong thing, or spoiling the plan.

Sora just started at him.

"What, did you break him?"

"Xigbar, show him to his room, le him rest, so tomorrow we may be able to train," Xehanort ignored Xigbar's question completely.

"Okay, c'mon kiddo."

Sora was led to a room with white walls. As he opened the door, Xigbar silently left him alone. The bed was nice. It was fairly large, and the pillows were soft, making him feel a bit less tense. As soon as Sora laid down, he felt sleep pushing down on him, to which he quickly conformed.

"Oh, Vanitas!" Xigbar called, upon seeing the young man idling the hallway.

"The hell do you want _now_?!"

"We got our XIII."

"Seriously?!"

"Yep. He's asleep in room 205," Xigbar seemed so proud.

"Okay…good for him. Why the fuck should I care where he's sleeping?"

"Moron, it's your job to make sure you keep Kairi as far away as possible from him. He still thinks she's dead. That's why he's all the way over here; their rooms are exactly ten minutes away from each other on foot. So, if one escapes, we have time to catch them again before the other one notices," Xigbar explained.

"Okay…whatever," Vanitas walked right by, as if he hadn't even been listening.

* * *

**Well, here ya go! I really hope y'all are enjoying this story! xx**


	20. A Hard Day's Night

Song of the chapter: Into The Fire- Thirteen Senses

**A/N: TWO CHAPTERS IN LESS THAN A DAY?! Just like when this story first started! Well, we're almost at 9,000 views! and 100 reviews! Think you can do that for me?! Would you believe that I wrote this ENTIRE chapter in less than 4 hours?! I'm proud of myself! WHY DO I KEEP ENDING SENTENCES WITH EXCLAMATION MARKS?! Well, tell me if you like the direction that this story is taking. I won't spoil anything, but I promise that Kairi won't be kidnapped for the whole story! That's not the main focus!**

**BoxAuthor88: I like to keep Ven and Roxas all cute n stuff :3 And yes, Kairi eventually had to succumb to the extent of her injuries, but thanks to Vani she didn't end up staying dead! And everyone does say Sora is gullible, don't they? :P Thanks for everything, my love :) xoxoxo**

**Psychochiken: Hahahaha! Sora just might surprise you and smarten up, you never know! And Yes, Ventus without sugar, is a safe, approachable Ventus. :)**

**awesomefanficlova: Awe thank you so much hunny! That's so sweet of you to say! I hope this update was soon enough! :D xo**

**bec1895: Thanks!**

**XxKenseyXx13: Sora has joined the dark side...or has he...? O_o And Does Vani like Kairi, or doesn't he? Haha I suck, sorry for answering your questions with questions! And I'm considering my options with both Namine and Xion. Suggestions are welcome! :)**

**NoXIIISokaiFan: Just got your review as I was typing my Author Note so you just made it! :) AND YELL LOUDER SO SORA CAN HEAR ABOUT THE COOKIES! :(**

**As always, R&R, and enjoy all you lovelies! :***

* * *

"So where to next?" Mickey asked as the group once again boarded the gummi ship.

"I'll pick this time," Riku said as he approached the map of the worlds on the monitor, "Umm…how about…that one."

"Why that one?" Ven asked, curious as to Riku's reasons.

"I have _no _idea. Like I said before, this is a game of chance. And judging by our recent luck, we're going nowhere fast."

"Well, I guess your choice is as good as any," Aqua nodded, "Let's get going then."

"The flight there is going to be about a thirty minute wait, so I suggest we all rest up," Mickey said, heading for the rooms in the back.

"I'll keep watch out for Heartless ships," Riku said.

"But Riku, you need your rest, too," Mickey sighed, trying to reason with the teen.

"No, I'm fine. You guys go," he assured.

"Welp, alright then."

"See you soon, Riku," Ven said, before entering his room.

"Wake me if something happens," Aqua said.

"Will do."

Riku instantly became aware of the silence around him, aside from faint beeps the gummi ship made ever so often. Although it was quiet, Riku didn't mind. He had to admit, he missed the quiet, slow pace of the islands. He also missed Sora and Kairi. There was a lot of things he missed, it seemed. Though he would never say it out loud, he was more worried about Sora than he felt necessary. Although the King filled his head with positive, upbeat feelings, Mickey was never possessed by darkness. Riku had experienced it first hand, and he remembered just how easy it had been for him to get lost. Trying his best to shake away negative thoughts, Riku focused on the galaxy- like skies that surrounded the gummi ship. He smiled thinking of how much Kairi would love to see it. Riku closed his eyes, and prayed she was well.

* * *

Kairi jolted awake abruptly feeling worse than she'd ever felt before. Her limbs were stiff, her chest was tight, and her head was pounding. While her vision tried to focus, someone entered her cell.

"Morning, princess," Xigbar said, as he hoisted her up by her arm.

"Careful, dumbass, she almost died yesterday, remember?!" Vanitas interjected.

"Died? As if! She's fine, look at 'er."

"If it weren't for me she'd be cold and dead, you little fu-"

"Alright, calm down, kiddo."

"Where are you…taking me…?" Kairi asked quietly.

"You'll see soon enough," Xigbar dragged Kairi as she was too weak to walk on her own.

The dreadful walk seemed to take forever, to Kairi. After around five minutes, the group approached a dead end hall way. Instead of turning around, they walked straight through the wall, and Kairi knew they hid this room for on purpose. The room they entered was a large white room with silver Nobody sigils on the walls. The only other person present was Xehanort, which was enough to make Kairi's skin crawl. Xigbar and Vanitas both stepped back, leaving Kairi to stand on her own, and face Xehanort.

"Ahh, young princess, it would seem you have been with us for some time," Xehanort stared into Kairi's eyes, "I believe you are long overdo on something."

Kairi couldn't figure out for the life of her what Xehanort was talking about, so he continued.

"When you first got here, I vowed that in the end, you would bow to me. Now is the time. Kneel," Xehanort commanded, as if she were his pet.

Kairi immediately told herself she would be strong, and would refuse at all costs to bow to someone like Xehanort. She refused to give him the satisfaction. She closed her eyes.

"Never, will I bow to the likes of you."

"Hmph. Your words are brave. I will give you one more chance," Xehanort pulled out the same knife chain Vanitas had used on Kairi before, and attached it to his own Keyblade, before approaching the frail princess, "Now…_kneel_."

"N-No…" Kairi said, closing her eyes and bracing herself.

"Very well then," Xehanort's voice remained calm.

As Kairi expected, the sharp, torturous Keyblade pierced her skin, starting with her shoulder, then her arms, and after that, her legs. She swore she was screaming loud enough to awaken worlds millions of miles away. As Kairi tried to stand and run, Xigbar held her back, so Xehanort could continue. When her reflexes reacted, she tried to summon her own Keyblade, until she remembered the spell casted on her hand; to prevent her Keyblade from coming out. He cut her everywhere except her face. When she was covered in blood and fresh cuts, he disarmed his tortuous Keyblade, satisfied with his work.

"You two," The aged Master pointed to Xigbar and Vanitas, "Keep her in here a few hours- she won't be able to move herself anytime soon. Bring her back to her cell after she has lost consciousness," Xehanort approached the exit of the room, "Oh and princess, remember: In the end, everyone bows."

Kairi lay there vulnerable and helpless, panting heavily as she tried her best to keep herself conscious, though she knew it was just a matter of time.

* * *

As Riku sat in a chair, slightly staring off into space, an alarm went off on the monitor, waking everyone and forcing them to rush out of their rooms.

"Riku, what's happening?!" Aqua asked, panic stricken.

"Umm…I think we're here…" Riku groaned, feeling a headache coming on.

"That's it?" Mickey wondered, "What was that alarm?"

"I don't know. There aren't any enemies around. Probably just a glitch is all."

"Well whatever it was, we're here now, so let's go down and take a look around," Aqua suggested.

"Alright," Riku agreed, and the group exited the gummi ship.

As the sun hit the group of friends, Riku was instantly reminded of the weather back home that the islands had. However, the appearance was much different. They were smack dab in the middle of an Arabian styled town. The buildings were made of what looked the clay and wood, and there was pottery strewn everywhere. Although it looked as though it would be a busy place, what with all the tiny shops and kiosks, the place was quiet, and bare. This worried the four friends; they had the feeling something must be up.

"Keep your heads up, there might be trouble near by," Mickey warned.

"Right," Ven said, ready to summon his Keyblade at any given moment.

When Riku heard what sounded like a twig snap behind him, all four summoned their Keyblades and turned around abruptly.

"Whoa!" the man said, "Calm down!"

"Who are you?" Riku asked, putting his blade down.

"My name's Aladdin, and judging by your weapons, you must be friends with Sora, right?"

"You got it! My name's Mickey! This is Riku, Aqua and Ventus."

"What's going on here?"

"Oh, hey, Jasmine, these are friends of Sora, Donald and Goofy," Aladdin explained.

"Ohh, hello…hey, wait, aren't you that boy…from Hollow Bastion..?" Jasmine tried to think back.

"Yep, that's me. Sorry, for what I did back-"

"No need, Sora explained everything to me," she offered an encouraging smile, to which he returned.

"Hey! Aren't you the friend Sora was looking for?" Aladdin asked Riku.

"Yep, and he found me," Riku smiled, "But uhh, we kinda got separated again, have you seem him by chance?"

"Not for a while, no. The last time I saw him, he was with Donald and Goofy, and they helped to save Agrabah _again_, from the evil Jafar," Aladdin explained.

"Again?"

"Yep! Sora's helped to save Agrabah at _least _three times! Jafar tried to take over this place a while back, and Sora stopped him both times, yet he never asked for _anything _in return! I really should find a good way to thank him…" Aladdin thought out loud.

"Anyone else seeing a pattern?" Ven whispered.

"That sounds just like Sora…always ready to help, and expecting nothing in return," Riku sighed with a sad smile, "Listen, could you do Sora a favour?"

"Anything!" Jasmine beamed, happy to be of assistance.

"Send light to Sora, from your heart…To let him now that you believe in him, and that you care. That's all he needs right now," Riku said.

"Of course! Is that all?" Jasmine wondered.

"Yep, that's it! That's all he needs," Aqua assured.

"Alright then, if you're sure, then we'll be sure to send light his way!" Aladdin smiled.

"Thank you! I know Sora will appreciate it, Aladdin, Jasmine," Riku smiled lightly, "We'll come back when we find Sora, Donald and Goofy so you guys can see each other again."

"Alright, but we'll hold you to it, Riku," Aladdin winked, crossing his arms.

"Right…see you soon," The four friends were yet again beamed up to the gummi ship.

"Well, that was a bust, but it is kinda nice to hear of what Sora did on his adventures," Riku admitted.

"What, he never told you?"

"Well yeah, I mean some of it, but I think it's cool to meet the people he talks about."

"OH MY GOSH!" Ventus looked at the monitor.

"What?! What is it Ven?!" Aqua approached, the three friends in a full panic mode.

"Neverland is on the monitor! Can we go?!"

"What…What?! That's what this is about?! You scared us half to death, Ventus!" Aqua scolded.

"Oops," Ven rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Haha, it's alright Ven!" Mickey smiled, "I guess our next stop is Neverland!" Mickey smiled.

"Yes!" Ventus cheered.

* * *

"Well, what'll it be this time?" Lea asked.

"It looks like the Beast's castle is the closest world to us, and we know people there, so I think that's our next destination," Donald explained.

"I've been to this world!" Roxas recognized the form or the world.

"You have?" Lea cocked his head.

"Yeah, on a mission once with Xaldin, and once with Xion. I think Xion also mentioned something about battling someone on the bridge in this world, too."

"Ohh, I see, back in the days of the Organization," Lea sighed.

"Let's go down, I wanna see if this world still looks the same," Roxas said, as the group headed down to the familiar world.

The four ended up in the Courtyard of the Beast's Castle, right before the bridge where Sora, Donald and Goofy had fought with Xaldin. The place seemed pretty much the same, though it didn't look so gloomy. Plus, it was now early evening, so the sun was just beginning to set. The only time any of them had ever been there, it was nightfall.

"Gawersh, this place looks a lot happier than before, don't ya think?" Goofy wondered, taking in his surroundings.

"Yeah," Donald agreed, "It's a lot brighter."

"It was always dark when I was here, too," Roxas added, "Aside from the place being brighter, it looks pretty much the same."

"Let's go see if we can find Belle or Beast. Maybe they've seen Sora," Donald suggested, directing the group towards the Castle's doors.

* * *

"Neverland! I can't believe we're back here!" Ventus beamed, spinning around as they walked through the Indian Campgrounds.

Riku didn't like the experience he had while he was here. He betrayed Sora, and took Kairi away from him. Although, they weren't on Captain Hook's ship anymore, so he wasn't so tense. The totem polls and tipi's reminded Riku of the times he and his friends would go camping back on the islands, making him smile.

"I've never been to this part of Neverland. I've only ever been on Captain Hook's pirate ship," Riku said to Ventus.

"What? Why were you there? He's a bad guy!" Ventus exclaimed.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you sometime."

"Well, what do you think of this part?" Ventus went back to smiling instantly.

"I like it," Riku admitted.

"Seems like it's been forever since we've been here, huh Aqua?" Mickey turned to the blue haired Master.

"Actually, it feels like yesterday. Back when things were simple; Terra was here, and Master Eraqus was alive and well," she sighed, "But hey, everything'll work out in the end!" she forced herself to smile, to which Mickey returned it.

"Peter? Peter Pan!" Ven began to yell, "Answer if you can hear me!" he waited a moment.

"Ventus? Is it really you?!" Peter flew down to Ven's level, "Where the heck have you been?!" Peter shoved his face very close to Ven's.

"Umm…sleeping," he smiled sheepishly.

"Sleeping? No adventures?"

"Well, some here and there, but…"

"Oh, well, what matters is that you're back!"

"How have you been, Peter?" Ven asked..

"Awe you know, same old, just hunting for treasure with the lost boys, and messing with Captain Hook!"

"Haha of course! By the way, Peter, these are my friends, Aqua, Mickey, and that there is Riku."

"I think I might know you, Riku…" Peter thought.

"You do, but I'm different now, completely harmless. I'm Sora's friend."

"Right! Sora's friend! Speaking for him, how is he?"

"That means you haven't seen him?"

"Nope."

"Great. Well, Sora's fine, but we're here because we're looking for him," Riku explained.

"What, did you lose him?" Peter wondered, tilting his head.

"Well, sorta" Ven thought, "But he hasn't been here at all, Peter?"

"Nope. And I've got a birds eye view of this place, so I'd know."

"What about Donald or Goofy?" Mickey inquired.

"Hmm…" Peter thought, "Nope."

"Oh well," Aqua sighed, "C'mon Ventus."

"Awe, you guys can't leave yet! You only just got here!" Peter whined.

"Sorry Peter, but we have to find Sora," Mickey sighed.

"When we find him, we'll come straight back here, and I'll go on a treasure hunt with you and the lost boys! We'll even bring Sora, Donald and Goofy to join in!" Ventus promised with a large smile.

"Alright Ven, that sounds like a great idea!"

The group turned around to leave, until Riku remembered something.

"Oh wait, Peter!"

"Huh? What is it, Riku?"

"Could you do us a favour and send light to Sora?"

"What?"

"Just believe in him. Send him light so he doesn't feel so alone. Then we'll be back here soon!"

"Well, if you say so. Okay, I'll give it a shot! And good luck," Peter flew off, and the group walked into the opposite direction, ready to board the gummi ship again.

"We're at a stand still," Ven sighed.

"Awe, cheer up. We'll find him!" Mickey tried to smile as best he could.

"Well," Aqua slumped in her seat, "Where should we go next?"

"Hmm…" Mickey thought, examining the world map.

"Let's go back to Radiant Garden. We can update everyone on the situation; we kinda left abruptly last time. Plus, maybe they've seen Sora," Riku suggested.

"That sounds good, Riku," Aqua agreed.

"Alright, our course is set! Next stop, Radiant Garden!" Ven smiled.

* * *

"Hello?" Donald's echo could be heard throughout the castle.

"Anyone home?" Goofy added to the echoes.

After a slight moment of silence, familiar voices could be heard.

"Who is there? Could it be our honoured guests?" a French voice said.

"Lumiere, try to keep calm, you don't want to scare away the visitors again like last time."

"Ahh, Donald! Goofy!" Lumiere appeared out of a door to their left.

"Ohh, it's nice to see you two again!" Cogsworth entered shortly after, a smile on his face.

"Huh? Who are you?" Donald tilted his head on confusion.

"Gawersh Donald, do ya think the curse has been lifted?" Goofy wondered aloud.

"Correct, dear friends. It is I, Lumiere, and this is dear Cogsworth!"

"What?!" Donald was shocked, "But you look so different!"

"True, true, but this is how we are supposed to look," Cogsworth explained.

"Alors, what brings you back here, mes amis? And where is Sora? Who are these two gentlemen? W-"

"Lumiere, they can only handle so many questions at once," Cogsworth sighed.

"A'hyuck, this is Roxas, and that's Lea. We're actually looking for Sora. Have either of you seen 'im by chance?" Goofy asked.

The two exchanged questioned looks.

"No, we have not. But if you come with us, we may ask the master," Lumiere suggested.

"Oh, boy! We get to see the Beast again!" Donald cheered, following Cogsworth and Lumiere.

"But if the curse was broken, doesn't that mean the Beast isn't a beast anymore?" Goofy asked in deep thought.

"Precisely," Cogsworth said, looking back to make sure the four friends were still following.

"Wow, so what does that make him now?" Donald was curious.

"You shall see soon enough," Lumiere smiled, "And I must add, it is very odd to be one man short," he admitted, referring to Sora.

"You can say that again," Donald frowned.

The group of friends made their way through the West Wing of the castle until they stopped at the Beast's room. On the way there, Donald and Goofy noticed not only how much more cheerful and bright the castle was, but how there weren't any Heartless either.

"Ahem," Lumiere knocked on the door to the Beast's room, "Master, Belle, you have visitors."

"Visitors?" Belle came out of the room, in her usual blue and white attire, "Donald, Goofy!" she beamed, hugging both familiar faces.

"Donald! Goofy! It's good to see you!" Adam smiled.

Both Donald and Goofy stared wide eyed at the young man before them. They could not believe that the Beast was now this…_person_.

"Beast?!" Donald yelled, surprised.

"My name is Adam," he laughed.

"Gawersh, nice to see you again, _Adam. _I'm glad you guys got rid of the curse, A'hyuck!" Goofy smiled.

"It's nice to see you two again as well! But, why isn't Sora with you?" Adam asked.

"And who are these two?" Belle gestured to Roxas and Lea.

"Right. Belle, Adam, this is Roxas, and that's Lea. They're helping us to find Sora…we've kinda been sent to find him," Donald explained.

"Have you two seen Sora at all?" Goofy asked, as hopeful as always.

"No, we haven't seen him since the last time we saw you three together. Back when you defeated Xaldin," Adam said, worry present in his voice.

"Is there anything we can do to help? After all he's done for us, there has to be something we can do," Belle hoped, ready to step in at any moment.

"Just send Sora light from your heart," Lea said.

"Send him light?" Adam asked, as if wanting an explanation.

"Sending him light will make him feel as though he isn't alone," Donald added.

"Let him feel that you know he's strong enough to conquer any kind of darkness," Roxas finished.

"Okay, we can do that. Of course we believe in Sora! And we believe in all of you, too," Belle smiled, assuring the four friends, "We know you can find him."

"Thanks, Belle," Donald smiled.

"Be sure to come back when you have found him!" Lumiere said.

"Remember, you are welcome here anytime!" Cogsworth added with a smile.

"Be safe, and come back soon," Adam said.

"We will! Thank you guys, and see you soon," Goofy said as a light engulfed the four friends back to their gummi ship.

"Well, this seems to just be a pattern game. The same thing keeps happening," Lea groaned.

"I feel like we're getting nowhere," Roxas added with a sigh.

"Awe, c'mon guys, we'll find him!" Donald tried to bring the mood up.

"Where should we go next?" Goofy asked.

"Let's go check Radiant Garden. Sora might be with Leon and the gang," Donald thought, "Plus, it's close to us."

"Alright, let's go," Lea agreed.

* * *

Sora awoke abruptly to a loud alarm in his ear.

"Ow! What the-"

"C'mon, kiddo, the Master's gonna start training you today," Xigbar said.

"Ugh…" Sora felt groggy and tired, he just wanted to fall back asleep.

He got up and quickly followed Xigbar without question. The walk was awkward and quiet; what was he supposed to say to someone he defeated not too long ago, 'sorry'? When they got to the throne room of the stronghold, Xehanort was there as he was waiting for him.

"Sora, I trust you slept well," Xehanort smiled at the sight of his XIII.

"Yeah, I did."

"Today, you will be tested on your basic abilities. Braig, you may leave."

"XIGBAR," he left very frustrated, although Xehanort simply ignored him.

Xehanort created dark orbs for Sora to block as they came to attack. He easily completed his first task without even breaking a sweat. After a few easy tasks of taking down weak Unversed and Nobodies, Xehanort decided to test the teen's heart, going from basic training to difficult training abruptly.

"Excellent. Now we move on to darkness control. A test to view if your heart is worthy of being a true Master! Release the darkness in your heart, so you may become stronger!"

"What?!" Sora demanded, obviously not okay with what Xehanort was commanding him to do.

"Do it, you shall become stronger!"

"I can't!" Sora did not expect Xehanort's training to become this difficult so fast.

"You can and you will! Open your heart to the darkness!"

Suddenly, a large cloud of darkness covered the entire throne room as it engulfed Sora.

"That's it, Sora! Do not fear the darkness!"

Sora felt his world begin to spin out of control, like a young teen that had one too many drinks. His head was spinning but he was more than certain that we was standing still. As he began come to, he felt a light in his heart, and a familiar voice call his name, stopping the process.

"Very good, Sora. That is all for now. In just a little while, I will be sending you to a world to do some training that is less scripted," Xehanort explained.

"Where's that?"

"Radiant Garden."

* * *

**Another cliff-hanger...sorta. Sorry...hehe...omgpleasedontkillmeiloveyou. And EVERYONE's going to Radiant Garden! OMG what will happen?! Check back for the next chapter! xox**


	21. It's The End Of The World

Song of the chapter: Nowhere Warm- Kate Havnevik

**A/N: Well we're almost at 100 reviews! I can't believe it! Thanks sooo much! It seems you guys are really liking the story too, which makes me happy. I plan for the next chapter to be up in the next day or so, fingers crossed! Also, I would love if you guys left suggestions for Terra's return in your reviews! How would you like him to come about, and come back to the side of light?**

**BoxAuthor88: I too love how Aqua is around Ventus x3 And thank you! I'm glad you like the way I wrote Kairi! I didn't want her to be a complete damsel! Sora's making some poor decisions at the moment ._. And thank you! I wouldn't call my writing pure genious, but I am honoured that you think so! It makes me smile so wide! :D I loves you, my fabulous reviewer, and friend. :) xoox**

**NoXIIISokaiFan: Hahaha well I'm trying to not wait a week to update ;3**

**MoonRaiserDragon: Well, did you know you're psychic? xD**

**Ventusdata: Thank you! Here it is!**

**awesomefanficlova: Lot's of people keep saying hey wish this would be the real plot of the game! I'm honored! You must wait and read on to find out Xion's fate! ;)**

**XxKenseyXx13: Fast update is fast! And I will take your suggestion into consideration, don't worry! :) Thanks for all your reviews! xo**

**Psychochiken: Poor confused Sora! He might come around faster than you think!**

**JourneyofShadows: I actually purchased The World Ends With You like a week after it came out in 2008...or was it 2007? Anyways, TWEWY with definitely be in this story, eventually! I promise! :) Thanks for everything!**

**And now, let's get to it!**

* * *

"You have put in a lot of time today," Xehanort began, "We shall be leaving for Radiant Garden in a matter of minutes to continue your training."

Xehanort was preparing Sora all he could before their outing to Radiant Garden, where he would not be able to fully script what went on while training and assigning tasks. He was also testing to make certain that the teen truly was on their side. If Sora was not, Xehanort had a plan B ready to be put into action. He had to make sure he didn't let the opportunity to keep his XIII slip away.

"Put this on," Xehanort handed Sora a black Organization coat, making him become very uneasy.

"What would I need this for?"

"No further questions. When you have your coat on, we shall depart," Xehanort summoned a dark corridor to ready the dark begins' transportation, "Braig and Vanitas will be joining us soon."

Sora stared at the coat in his hand, thinking back to when Riku had been wearing one. Did he really want to fall to darkness like Riku had so long ago? Would that really happen to him? Sora tried to push out thoughts of his friends; any memories made him feel hurt, angry, and horrible. He _was _betraying them, after all. He was also betraying Kairi. Even though she was gone, he couldn't help but feel like she would hate him. He still couldn't even fathom that she was gone, and never coming back. Shaking his head, Sora tried to stay focused on his training.

"Okay…but is there any particular reason you want to go to Radiant Garden?" Sora asked, curious as to the Master's choosing.

"Might you have a better location?" Xehanort snapped.

"Uhh, n-no…" Sora stuttered.

"Well then, let us begin our departure, shall we?" Xehanort entered the dark corridor, and Sora quickly followed suit; still zipping up his Organization coat.

* * *

"We're here!" Goofy cheered, noticing the gummi ship's monitor and map reading Radiant Garden.

"Oh, boy!" Donald beamed.

"Well, I hope we can find Sora around here. It feels like we're just going in circles," Lea groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose lightly.

"I hope so, too," Roxas agreed.

"Well, let's go down and find Leon. He was the one we had go to the last time we had to find Sora," Donald suggested, smiling at the memory.

The four friends found themselves right in front of Merlin's house; the middle of a residential area of the world. Donald and Goofy smiled at the memories they had here with Sora and all their other friends; both good and bad. Donald knocked lightly on the wooden door.

"Hello? Anybody home?" He called.

The door opened almost instantly after Donald's knock.

"Donald! Goofy! You're back!" Yuffie greeted with a hug for each of her friends, "What happened the last time you guys were here?! Where's Sora?! Do you guys know how worried we all were?!"

"Yuffie, calm down," Aerith placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, "It's great to see you again, please, come in."

"Well, you finally decided to come back," Cid turned away from his computer.

"Sorry," Goofy sheepishly grinned.

"Where's Sora?" Leon came from the next room.

"Oh, Leon!" Donald began, "We're actually looking for Sora. We were wondering if any of you guys saw him around here at all?"

The four friends looked t each other for clarification, before shrugging.

"Nope, we haven't seen him," Yuffie said, "Is he okay?"

"Well…" Donald looked to Goofy with a sombre gaze.

* * *

"Guys, look there!" Mickey indicated to an icon on their gummi ship's monitor.

"What is that, Mickey?" Riku wondered, staring at the blinking icon.

"That's Donald and Goofy's gummi ship idling in Radiant Garden! I didn't think this ship had that capability of detection," Mickey thought out loud.

"Great! Let's get down there!" Aqua beamed.

"We'll go to Merlin's house to see if Leon has seen them!" Mickey demanded.

"Right! Hurry!" Riku quickly parked the gummi ship as the three friends were transported to the world below.

"Which way, Mickey?" Riku asked, looking at the view and surroundings of the Bailey.

"This way! Just past the gates and down the stairs will be a medley of houses. Do you remember what Merlin's house looks like, Riku?" Mickey asked, knowing Riku was much faster.

"Yep! Let's hurry!"

"Right behind you!" Ventus encouraged as the four friends followed the tiny king's directions to the wizard's house.

* * *

Donald looked into Goofy's eyes, a desperate and depressing look on the duck's face. Everyone knew about Kairi's kidnapping. They knew Kairi. They knew how Sora felt about Kairi. They needed to know what happened.

"After we left…after Kairi was taken…" Donald began.

"We…ended up in this world called the Keyblade Graveyard…" Goofy's voice trailed, which usually never happened, alarming everyone.

"Guys…what happened…?" Leon's voice slightly fearful.

"Xehanort was there…with the guy who took Kairi," Donald continued, unsure how he was going to tell the others.

"And they had Kairi…" Goofy finished Donald's sentence again.

"Okay, you guys are scaring me…" Yuffie admitted.

"What happened…?" Cid was fearful of the answer, though he'd probably never admit it out loud.

"Umm…they…uhh…" Donald's voice once again hush toned.

"They killed Kairi," Lea stated bluntly, yet sombrely.

"W-What?!" Yuffie placed her hands to her mouth, before tears formed in her eyes; Aerith immediately hugged her.

"Right in front of Sora…" Lea's gaze dropped to his feet.

"No…" Leon looked to the four friends in disbelief, before the door was suddenly pushed open harshly.

"Leon! Have any of you guys seen Donald, Goof-"

Mickey's eyes landed on his friends that he had spent the past while looking for.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy said in sync, "Why are you here? We still haven't found Sora…" Donald sighed, admitting their venture unsuccessful.

"We've been looking everywhere for ya!" Mickey said, his face filled with fatigue and alarm.

"Why, Yer Majesty?" Goofy asked.

"Kairi's alive!" Riku said quickly.

"What?!" The entire group asked, excluding Mickey's three traveling companions.

"How can that be?! We saw her…_die_!" Lea was shocked, "I carried her damn body away after!"

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?!" Donald demanded, hoping for a positive response.

"Xehanort staged the entire thing!" Riku explained, "He cloned Kairi!"

"So then where is the real Kairi?" Roxas asked.

"We still haven't seen her, but we're assuming their holding her hostage in their stronghold somewhere," Riku explained.

"Then that means…" Goofy was thinking very deeply, "A'hyuck, Sora's gonna be okay!"

"That's right, Goof," Mickey sighed, "We just gotta find him!"

"Well, like I told these four before you got here, we haven't seem him. But this is a very large world. Why don't we all go out to the Crystal Fissures and take a look together?" Leon suggested.

"That sounds like a plan to me," Cid agreed.

"Alright, but we'd better do it now. The sooner we find Sora, the better," Riku suggested, worried for his friend.

"Right. Let's go!" Yuffie ran for the door, everyone very close behind her as they made their way to the Crystal Fissures at a fast pace.

"Just follow Yuffie! And don't run too fast so that people can't keep up, okay?" Leon instructed.

"Don't worry, I know!" Yuffie gave a thumbs up, yelling back to make sure he could hear her.

* * *

When Sora finally found his way to the other end of the dark corridor, he found himself at none other than the Crystal Fissures of Radiant Garden. He immediately taken back to when Vanitas took Kairi, and e felt physically ill. Staring off into space while his gaze sat on the horizon, Sora finally realized what he was getting himself into, and that it was all one huge mistake. His reflection stood facing him in a crystal, and he thought he was a monster in that moment. Rain started to drop from the sky, as thunder and lightning instantly followed. Luckily, the hood from his coat kept his face dry. Knowing that he needed to get out of the mess he had just created by taking Xehanort's hand, Sora began to quickly run through options him his head. As he was thinking of a quick plan to leave, Unversed appeared all around him, forcing his Keyblade to be summoned.

"Your next task," Xehanort began, "Is to take out all of these Unversed. They are beyond my own control, so this is all relying on your own skills."

Sora only groaned, knowing he couldn't leave without at least thinning out the large number of Unversed around him. Without any problem, Sora took out a good seventy Unversed within a matter of minutes. He groaned when more appeared to take their place.

"Stop with the Unversed!" Sora demanded.

"This is beyond my control. You must open your heart to darkness, in order to make yourself stronger. Use darkness, do not fear it."

As Sora turned his attention back to the many enemies around him, he heard a familiar, and missed voice amongst the storm,

"Xehanort!"

* * *

"Looks like a storm's coming!" Yuffie yelled.

"Just keep running!" Cid demanded, arming his canon.

"The Fissures are right up ahead!" Leon instructed, "Aerith, do you have enough ethers and potions?"

"Yeah, I think we'll have enough!"

Suddenly, thunder, lighting, and rain all started at once, momentarily stunning the group before they approached the Crystal Fissures.

"Hurry!" Donald yelled to all his friends.

As the group levelled out to see the open plain of the Crystal Fissures, Riku noticed a guy in a black coat surrounded by a large number of enemies, and then he noticed the evil, devilish, aged Master.

"Xehanort!"

Xehanort immediately gave a devilish smile to Riku, as all the Unversed disappeared around Sora.

"Xehanort…" Aqua gasped, pulling Ventus behind her.

"Well well, Master Aqua, and young Ventus. It is a pleasant surprise to see you two again. But tell me, where is Terra?" he taunted.

"What are you doing here?!" Mickey demanded.

"Ahh, it is nice to see you again, Tiny King. If you must know, I am here because I am training my new apprentice. One you never saw the true potential in. Just like Terra," Xehanort then gestured to Sora, "Young Master, take off your hood, and reveal to these people, your true identity!"

Sora was scared. No, he was terrified. He didn't want to be judged. He didn't want his friends to hate him. He didn't want to let anyone down. He didn't want to take the hood off. However, his body betrayed him, as he pulled his hood down to face his friends. They all gave him the looks he was expecting.

"No…" Riku gasped, as he and Sora locked eyes, "…Sora…"

"Sora?!" Donald and Goofy gasped.

"You never saw what he was capable of. Instead, you played games with his mind and used him to play your own game. I have put his skills to the test. He is of a worthy Master," Xehanort stood beside Sora.

"Sora, you can't do this!" Riku pleaded.

"He is choosing what is right, you cannot undo this!"

"Sora, don't let him fool you!" Aqua tried to help.

"Sora, you need to listen! What about all your friends from the other worlds we've been to?!" Donald began, "They're all believing in you! Beast, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth…"

"Hercules, Phil, Meg…Mulan, Mushu, Shang," Goofy added.

"And all the people I met that talked about how much you helped them! Jack Skellington, Aladdin, Jasmine, Peter Pan; they all believe in you! Can't you feel the light they're all sending you?! That's not including all the other people from other various worlds! You helped them _without _the darkness! Look where it got me!" Riku tried to reason.

"Like I said, Sora is too strong to only have light. He is a worthy Master of both light and darkness!" Xehanort grinned evilly, clasping his hands behind his back as he cheered.

Sora kept his gaze down, as he knew the time had come.

"No…" Sora whispered.

"What?" Xehanort frowned.

"Did I stutter? No. I don't…want to be a Master…If it means I have to side with you!" Sora took his Keyblade and swung at the Master, who was knocked off his feet momentarily.

"Ahh, Sora," Xehanort quickly recovered, "I was afraid this might happen. You choose your friends over your own powers and potential. Now _they _will pay!" Xehanort gestured to Sora's friends.

"You said you wouldn't hurt them!" Sora screamed, ready to defend.

"I'm not…You….Are," Xehanort raised his right hand, and a purple and black cloud spell formed.

Sora immediately felt something tug at his heart. His Keyblade suddenly summoned without his consent, and his body started to act against his will. He realized; Xehanort was controlling him. No soon after Sora realized what was happening, was he charging at Riku.

"Get away! Guy's he's controlling me!" Sora yelled as he charged at Riku, "Riku, run! I'm sorry! Get away!"

Riku summoned his Keyblade to defend himself against Sora's striking attack. Sora pushed his Keyblade into Riku's as he leaned in applying great amounts of pressure. Sora's face was full of fear and regret.

"Run! I'm sorry!" Sora was yelling.

"Hey, Sora!" Riku had an idea, "It's okay. Think of the islands, this is just like the islands. All we're doing is sparring," Riku remained calm, "One on one…it's just you and me, buddy," Riku smiled, looking into Sora's eyes.

"Right…" Sora closed his eyes, calming himself as Xehanort continued to control Sora.

"Guys, we gotta do something!" Aqua said.

"Like what?!" Yuffie asked.

"We have to stop Xehanort's spell!" Mickey said.

"How?!" Ventus asked.

Mickey looked to Riku, still only repelling Sora's incoming attacks, before getting an idea.

"Riku, run over here, quickly!" Mickey demanded, before turning to the rest of the group, "Okay, Aqua, Ventus, Lea, Roxas, all of us are going to use the light from our Keyblades and aim it right at Sora. That should shake him loose! On my count!"

As Riku ran back to the group, Mickey told him just to copy the rest/

"Ready?…Now!" Everyone pointed their Keyblades at Sora, engulfing him in a warm, inviting light, reviving him from Xehanort's spell.

Sora now laid on the ground, completely unconscious.

"I will have my way, very soon. The damage is done. Soon he will be mine! My XIII will rise again!" Xehanort disappeared through the dark corridor in which he and Sora had entered.

No one really noticed, their eyes all focused on the limp teen as they rushed to his aid.

"Sora!" Riku got to his knees and shook his best friend.

"Sora, wake up!" Donald demanded.

"Let me help," Aerith was on her knees hovering over the unconscious teen.

She grabbed a potion from the set she brought with her, and used a healing spell to bring Sora awake. As the green light of the spell faded, Sora's bright blue eyes opened almost immediately after. He jolted upright quickly, only to be held down by Riku.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cheered as they crushed their friend in a large hug.

"Guy guys!" Sora laughed through the forming tears.

"Oh, thank god…" Riku sighed, catching his breath.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked.

"Does anything hurt?" Aerith added.

"No…" Sora's expression changed to a more serious one.

"Sora…" Mickey began; he had no clue what to say to Sora that would make him feel better.

"I'm sorry…" Sora whispered.

"No, I'm sorry," Mickey admitted, "About everything. I should have listened to what you had to say. I shouldn't have lied."

"Oh! Sora!" This caused Sora to jump at Riku's sudden outburst.

"What?"

"It's Kairi," Riku began, while everyone else knew Sora would be very happy in a matter of seconds.

"…What, Riku…?" New tears formed in his eyes at the mention of her name.

"She's alive!"

Sora stared at Riku in complete silence as everyone looked back and forth between the two friends. Sora was looking for any joke, lie, or doubt in Riku's eyes; all seriousness was present in his green eyes.

"No…that…can't be right, Riku. She died right in front of me…right in front of us!"

"Xehanort set the whole thing up! He created a puppet- a replica and killed it to make it look like it was Kairi," Riku explained, never averting his gaze from his best friend's.

"But…how? How did you find out?" Sora asked with a disbelieving smile, completely breathless.

"The puppet's body faded to dark dust after we sent Roxas, Lea, Donald and Goofy to go look for you. Since then, we've been trying to look for them, who were looking for you," Riku smiled, looking into Sora's bright, curious eyes.

Sora didn't even realize that he was full out crying from relief, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"So where is Kairi now?" Sora wondered, fear returning.

"We don't know yet. We're thinking somewhere in the Organization's stronghold," Mickey said.

At the mention of the stronghold, Sora yet again felt physically ill, and everyone noticed.

"Sora, hun, are you okay?" Aerith inquired, rubbing her hand into the teen's back soothingly.

"I was there. Was in the stronghold. I could have done something if I-"

"No. There wasn't _anything _you could have done, Sora. Just take us to the stronghold, and we'll save her. Together," Riku smiled encouragingly at Sora as he gripped his best friend's shoulder, "Okay?"

Sora looked to all his friends, and smiled as he slowly stood,

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Well here's the beginning of Sora's first redemption. The next chapter will be up soon I think! XoX**


	22. As We Know It

Songs of the chapter: The City Lights- Umbrellas, Unlike Me- Kate Havnevik

**A/N: 100 REVIEWS! OMG! Thank you guys sooooo much I can't even! I really, reaaaallly hope you guys like this chapter; it's dedicated to all of you! There's some nice, simple SoKai fluff, too! I also wanted to add that Riku has a 'moment' with Donald and Goofy. I felt it was necessary, and something that every fanfic I've read has lacked.**

**BoxAuthor88: YAY! SORA IS LIGHT AGAIN!...But for ****_how_**** long...? That is the question. I love that you love the way Aqua treats Ven :3 Read on for a possible SoKai reunion; hope it's up to your expectations! I am SO PUMPED about 100 reviews omg! And thank you for everything you do hun! You're my main inspiration! xoxoxxoxox**

**bec1895: Thank you! Enjoy this chapter!**

**NoXIIISokaiFan: But how long will Sora stay for the cookies, is the real question! ._. Thank you hun!**

**Kenny G. 1234: DON'T GO HULK HERE IT IS!**

**Guest: You shall have to wait for plan B *smirk* :)**

**CheeseLover33333: Don't die, here it is!**

**(Other) Guest: Here is your cherry on top! ;3**

**Angelic Warrior: Thank you! Here's what ya wanted! Sora stands up for what he believes in...most of the time! ;)**

**awesomefanficlova: Thank you sooooo much! I wouldn't say genius, but I'll take that compliment any day! As for RokuShi, you'll just have to wait!**

**Psychochiken: Who knows what Sora is thinking...He's a wild card, that one...**

**Well, here we go! Again, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! And PLEASE give suggestions of how you would like to see Terra come back into the picture! :)**

* * *

As the group decided to make their way back to Merlin's house, Sora had to lean on Riku ever so often. His legs felt like jelly as he walked. When the group was approaching the bailey, a hooded figure blocked their path.

"Who are you?!" Donald demanded as he, and everyone excluding Sora summoned their weapons.

"Sora, did he come here with you and Xehanort?" Riku wondered.

"No, not that I know of…"

The hooded figure merely stood there. He didn't move, he didn't flinch. That is, until he raised his right hand, and pointed at Lea.

"This is my fight, you guys," Lea said, "Put your weapons away."

"What's going on, Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Just do it, and step aside. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

The hooded figure slowly started to approach Lea, as he did the same. They stopped when they were inches apart.

"She freed me, Lea," The hooded figure whispered before collapsing.

Lea quickly caught the man as his hood came off, revealing none other than Isa. Lea only stared at his unconscious friend before smiling.

"She saved him," he said to his friends.

"Who saved who?" Sora asked, staring at Isa.

"Kairi. Her light must have freed Isa of Xehanort's hold."

"So…he's himself again?" Riku wondered, in disbelief.

"I think so…"

"So…Saix is on our side now?" Roxas asked, hesitant to come closer, "He's never been on our side.

"Well, he has, a long time ago," Lea sighed, lifting his friend without showing effort.

"Remember when I met you two in Radiant Garden?" Ventus asked.

"Haha, yeah! Back in the good ol' days. Let's just get Isa to a bed so he can relax," Axel suggested, "Then we can leave to look for Kairi."

"We'll have a room already set up for him when we get to Merlin's," Aerith assured.

"Thank you."

"Do you need help, Lea?" Riku asked, noticing Lea trembling slightly.

"No, I'm okay. But I _did _tell him to lay off the chips!"

The group laughed as Lea told stories of Isa, some of which Roxas hadn't even heard. Roxas thought he was going to like that Lea had another friend to rely on. The walk back to Merlin's was short, but by the time they entered the house, each person was practically soaked to the bone.

"Perfect time for a storm," Yuffie groaned, flipping her short black hair.

"No kidding," Riku agreed, holding Sora up.

"Now Sora, before you go," Aerith began, gaining the teen's attention, "I want you to take these potions and elixirs."

"Really? Thank you!" Sora smiled.

"Are you kiddin' me? It's the least we can do for ya!" Cid flashed his rugged grin.

"And one more thing," Aerith made sure Sora was listening before she continued, "I want you to sleep when you guys get back in the gummi ship. Sleep whenever there is any time. That'll be the easiest way for you to regain your strength."

"Okay, I will. And thank you. All of you," Sora smiled at each of his friends.

"Yeah, well someone's got to take care of your lazy butt," Riku smirked.

"Hey…" Sora pouted as Leon passed around towels for everyone.

"So what is your plan?" Leon asked Sora.

"Well…I sorta know the layout of the Organization's stronghold. Xehanort and the others are probably going to be out- working and plotting for the Keyblade War. When they're gone, we're gonna sneak in and take Kairi back…I guess…"

"Well, it's as good a plan as any," Mickey nodded.

"When will you be going?" Yuffie wondered.

"I guess shortly- I don't wanna waste any time," Sora relied, shrugging.

"We're coming with you," Leon said bluntly, "You guys can use extra hands, and for once we want to help you guys."

"Really?" Sora was a tad shocked.

"Of course! It's our turn now!" Cid grabbed his canon.

"Not only for you guys, but for Kairi, too!" Yuffie smiled.

"Gee, thanks you guys, A'hyuck!" Goofy beamed.

"Alright, Aqua, Ventus, Roxas, Lea, Cid, you guys come with me in gummi ship one. Leon, Donald, Goofy, Aerith, Yuffie, Riku and Sora, you go on ahead to gummi ship two. Sora, you set the coordinates and our gummi ship will follow close behind. When we get there, we'll all wait at our point of entry so we can head in together," Mickey instructed to everyone.

"Okay," Sora nodded.

"Let's get going!" Donald headed for the door.

"Right behind you," Sora leaned on Riku as the large group headed to the two gummi ships.

* * *

Kairi was growing tired of always losing consciousness. She was scared of dying again. Of never waking up. As she blinked a couple of times, she realized two things; one, she was back in her cell again as usual, and two, she was lying on something warm and wet. She moved her arm to feel what it could possibly be; horrified by what she saw. Her hand and arm were soaked in blood. Her blood. She immediately started to shake as she tried to move herself. However, in the state of shock her body was in, moving wasn't an option, so she stayed very still, crying silently. She knew it was only a matter of time before she would succumb to her injuries, yet all she could do was gasp due to the high amounts of shock and adrenaline rushing through her. Not realizing her heart pounding in her ears, Kairi didn't even notice her cell door being opened. She was suddenly kicked in the back once, causing her to scream for a split second before coughing profusely.

"Good. Just makin' sure you're still alive," Kairi recognized the voice as Xigbar, "Well, you just sit tight princess. We'll be back soon, not that you can even move anyways. But just to be sure…" Xigbar took his Arrowgun and shot it into Kairi's left hip; she began to bleed and scream instantly, "Alright, see you later, princess."

Kairi decided if she could not move, and if this was the end, she would have to at least stay awake until the bitter end. She was now bound and determined to remain awake. She just couldn't believe this was the end.

"D-Dammit..." Kairi breathed as she felt her eyes staring to close.

* * *

As the gummi ships both headed in the direction of Sora's coordinates, the group remained silently eager to land. Leon piloted the ship with the help of Donald and Goofy, while Riku, Yuffie and Aerith kept a watchful eye on Sora. Aerith had forced Sora to sleep in the chair behind the pilot chair. However, stress filled Sora's mind and body, so he simply sat in silence with his eyes closed. Riku could totally tell. He'd known Sora his whole life. Sora's body was way too stiff and tense for him to be sleeping, and his face wore a frown. Riku knew that if Sora really was asleep, he'd be super relaxed, and be wearing that dumb grin of his face. Riku decided to sit beside Sora- Donald and Goofy both watched out of curiosity.

"We're gonna find her, Sora," Riku said.

"Yeah…" Sora's eyes remained closed.

"Sleep."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I…I'm scared of the dark…" Sora admitted.

"Sora…" Riku sighed, wearing a sad look he knew Sora wasn't looking at, "Open your eyes."

"No."

"Why?"

"Aerith'll tell me to close em' again."

Riku looked to Aerith, who had her arms crossed, staring at the two conversing teenagers.

"See?" Sora smiled, his eyes still closed, "This way, if my eyes stay closed, I could just say I am talking in my sleep."

Riku simply rolled his eyes and smiled, ruffling the younger brunette's hair before standing.

"I really hope we find her before it's too late," Riku sighed as he sat beside Donald and Goofy.

"Awe, sure we will, Riku!" Goofy smiled, encouragingly.

"Yeah! Kairi's strong! If anyone can handle Xehanort, it's Kairi!" Donald added.

"You guys are right…thanks."

"Don't thank us, it's just the truth! And until we find her, try to smile!" Goofy beamed.

"I will," Riku retuned the smile to the pair, "Oh, and I guess I never really thanked you two."

Donald and Goofy exchanged looks before turning again to Riku.

"Thank us? For what?" Donald tiled his head.

"For taking care of Sora. Without you two, I don't think any of us would be where we are right now. Thank you."

"Awe, shucks, Riku…" Goofy smiled.

"Wow…so we're not just _'three wise guys' _to ya?!"

Riku remembered his short time in the Land of Dragons, and smiled sheepishly.

"Uhh-"

An alarm to alert the passengers of arrival sounded, and the group knew their rescue was about to begin. Sora's eyes bolted open, and his heart lifted to his throat. Shortly after arriving, the other gummi ship was docked, so everyone got out and descended to the stronghold below.

"Did everyone have a good flight?" Aqua asked the large group.

"Yep, all was calm on our end," Riku smiled, "What about you guys?"

"A-Okay," Lea gave a thumbs up.

"So Sora, you're sure they'll be gone?"

"Fairly. The only thing I can think of coming in contact with are the Heartless or Nobodies…Maybe some Unversed."

"Alright…well, lead the way!" Mickey motioned for the door, and Sora made his way to the familiar entrance.

Just as Sora had predicated, when they reached the stronghold's door, a group of Nobodies surrounded the group. Without hesitation, everyone summoned their weapons and immediately began to fight.

"I'll catch up, you guys go on ahead!" Cid commanded.

"But-" Sora tried to protest.

"And can handle these punks! Go get Kairi!"

"Okay…" Sora looked back to Cid numerous times as the group continued to run where Sora led them.

"I think I remember there being a map on the wall of the room I was in," Sora explained as the group followed Sora, "It'll show us to where the holding cells are. My guess is that's where Kairi would be."

"How can you know where you're going when every hallway looks the exact same?!" Riku questioned.

"I don't know, I guess I just do," Sora slowed down as he approached the familiar door to the room he previously feel asleep in, "Here," Sora opened the door, and sure enough, hanging on the wall next to the door, was a floor plan of the stronghold.

"Okay, the holding cells are directly across from where we are now," Sora's eyes scanned the map carefully.

"So we should head West and just keep going straight until the first left," Leon added, "Then make another left and a right."

"Yeesh, they sure made this floor plan simple, didn't they?" Cid groaned sarcastically as he rejoined the group.

"Are you okay, Cid?" Mickey inquired.

"What, me? O'course! Ain't no small fry gonna keep me down."

"Alright, let's get going. Sora, you lead, we're right behind you," Leon instructed.

"Right. Let's go."

"Do you have the medical supply, Aerith?" Leon looked back as everyone ran.

"Of course! Yuffie, do you have the extra elixirs?"

"Yep!" Yuffie gave a wink followed by a thumbs up.

As Sora reached the first left turn in their route, he stopped in his steps upon approaching a figure. Everyone crashed behind him like a train wreck as they regained composure.

"Hey. If you're here, then where's the old coot?" Xigbar asked, before he saw all of Sora's friends behind him, "Ohh, I see. I was supposed to be joining you two in a sec, but hey, now's a good time too," Xigbar armed his Arrowgun.

"You wanna be taken down a second time? Fine with me!" Donald taunted.

"Bite me, feathers. How sure are you that you can even trust him again?" Xigbar smirked.

"Shut up!" Riku butted in, "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Idiot? As if! You guys are trying to find the princess, right?" Everyone perked up at the mention of Kairi, "Well, let's just say, sooner woulda been a lot better."

"What do you mean…?" Sora hesitated.

"Enough small talk, let's go!" Xigbar charged at Sora, who countered by shoving his Keyblade's hilt into Xigbar's face.

Riku slashed into Xigbar before he could even use his Arrowgun, knocking it from his hands. Donald casted a blizzard spell, and Goofy knocked the wind right out of him with his shield. Sora then knocked Xigbar upside the head, temporarily knocking him out cold as he lay off to the side.

"Idiot," Yuffie sighed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Guys, let's just leave him…for now. We gotta save Kairi!" Riku demanded as the group continued on their route.

Sora's legs suddenly felt a burst of adrenaline, making him run a bit faster than the rest of the group. No one bothered to ask him to slow down, knowing they needed anyone to get to Kairi as soon as possible. A dark, narrow passage finally met with Sora's eyes. Every cell was closed. He quickly looked into each cell as he continued down the dark walkway. He finally reached the last two cells. Sora closed his eyes and gulped as he looked in the one on his right; nothing. Quickly he turned to his left- the door was open, and inside, a lifeless, limp Kairi. She was on her side, her back facing him, in a pool of blood. Staring at her, he fell to his knees without even realizing it. He couldn't look away; body completely frozen staring at her. Every part of her body was covered in cuts and bruises. Her left arm looked broken from what he could see, and her right ankle looked swollen. Yet he couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? It felt like forever had passed before the others caught up.

"Sora! Sora's what's wrong?!" Riku became very alarmed when he saw Sora on his knees, not moving or responding. "Hey! What's-" When Riku's eyes met what Sora was staring at, he immediately turned away and put his fist to his mouth, looking as if ready to gag.

He coughed a couple of times, keeping away from the cell. Noting Riku's reaction, Aqua kept herself and Ventus a fair distance away from the cell door. Donald and Goofy blinked a couple of times in disbelief before turning away too. Lea only pulled Roxas away. When Leon viewed the gruesome site, he forced Aerith and Yuffie not to. Cid only looked to Leon, and understood it was bad by the look on Leon's face and the expression in his dark eyes.

Sora began to shake his head, and inch closer in a crawling motion to the dark, lifeless body that was once the bright princess. He moved around her legs so he could look at her face, stunned when she gasped and looked directly into his misty, blue eyes.

"You…you came for me…" Kairi whispered so lightly that Sora barely heard it.

Sora began to breathe heavily, trying to gain the other's attention, before he yelled.

"G-G-Guys! She's alive! She…Kairi's alive!" Sora cried as he took Kairi's hand in his own.

Instantly, everybody entered the cell and crowded around the frail princess.

"Kairi!" Riku gasped as he kneeled to her level.

"…Riku…" She gasped, staring at her friend.

Aerith studied the girl very carefully, a sickening look on her face as she only imagined what Kairi was put through.

"Am…I…dead yet?"

"No, no…" Sora shook his head spastically, "You're fine. You're gonna be just fine. Like Riku said. Shh…" Sora ran his free hand through Kairi's hair.

"N-No offense...Sora...But you...You're not the...one lying in their...own blood."

"Shh. I _promise_ you, I'll fix this. I'll fix all of this," Sora stated firmly as he started into her still vibrant, violet eyes.

"Y-You...were...right...about me. I wasn't strong enough...I-"

"No, no. Kairi, I was wrong. You are so strong. You're stronger than I'll ever be. I could never have survived this. I would have never made it this far," Sora assured, guilt present in his voice.

Yuffie and Aerith working on wrapping Kairi's limbs in gauze to prevent any further blood loss. As they did, Kairi stared at Sora, and took his hand.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" Kairi breathed.

"Y-Yeah…" Sora sighed as he silently cried, holding the princess' hand tighter than before as if she might slip away if he let go.

"They…they faked my death…Sora…"

"Shh," Sora ran his hand through Kairi's hair again, "I know. It's okay. Everything's okay now."

"Oh…god…" Aerith whimpered, "Judging by the blood loss, potion won't help at this point. Nothing we have here with us will. She needs to get to a hospital ASAP," Aerith said shakily but confidently.

Sora nodded as he went to pick Kairi up. As he lifted her, she screamed, causing him to panic and stop moving instantly.

"What?! What's wrong Kai?!" He demanded, worry filling the room.

"My…my ribs…broken… I think…" She panted.

Sora's face instantly became three shades paler, and he closed his eyes, staying as strong as he could.

"Will you be able to carry her okay?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. We just gotta figure out how to move her without causing anymore pain," Sora though out loud.

"Sora," Aerith sighed, "Look at the condition she's been put in. Moving her at all will hurt her. We have no choice."

"Right…" Sora looked back down to Kairi, and she nodded.

Slowly, as if she were thin glass, Sora placed his arms under Kairi's waist and knees, lifting her bridal- style. She whimpered a couple times, and screamed for a split second when she was completely off the ground.

"Sorry, Kai…" Sora sighed, rocking her lightly.

"Shhh…." she breathed as their eyes held gaze, "Can you please get me…the hell away from this…place…? Please…." Kairi begged.

"Yeah…this will all be a faint memory soon. This is over. We're going home, now," Sora soothed as he and the rest of the group turned and left the cells without ever looking back.

* * *

**FINALLY! Kairi is FREE! Yay SoKai fluff! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Look out for the next one! XO**

**AND...SHOW OF HANDS: HOW MANY PEOPLE SAW THE WHOLE ISA/SAIX THING COMING?! :D**


	23. You've Got So Much Life In You

Song of the chapter: Let's Pretend- Charity Vance

**A/N: So...SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I had a Kon to go to, plus my boyfriend is out of town, so I'm kind of sad, but hey! Personal stuff aside, I really like this chapter a lot! I'm so glad that I'm able to write SoKai fluff again! :D And guess what? A hint for the next chapter, a new pairing might be introduced. ;) Also, ****WARNING!**** This chapter is ****RATED****M****...cause I said so. It's also filled with ****DRAMA****. And, it's a little bit...medical...But I promise the story will return to ****_'normal'_**** soon. I hope you guys still enjoy it!**

**BoxAuthor88: Hehe I thought the whole Isa thing was clever! TBH, I thought of it at like 2am and was like omg! I have to add that! And I too love everyone together :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for everything, hun! xoxox**

**kingdomfan121: Thank you so much! **

**loyalty-and-devotion: Yay! You're alive! I really hope you love the SoKai moments that are in this chapter and the ones to come! As for Terra, I'll take all your suggestions! :D Thank you for everything!**

**XxKenseyXx13: I'm gonna try to update more again! :3 Thank you! And the Isa thing even surprised me! I hope you like the SoKai that's to come :)**

**awesomefanficlova: FREEDOM! And Xigbar's weak cause so many people ganged up on him, and he was stupid enough to challenge so many people...idiot. ;) All your questions shall be answered in this chapter!**

**NoXIIISokaiFan: Yay! No one saw the whole Isa thing coming :D here comes A LOT of SoKai fluff~!**

**JourneyofShadows: Well, I'm really glad you're enjoying the story this far. tbh, I really didn't think it would be popular AT ALL. And I can promise you that the TWEWY gang will be in this story soon!**

* * *

Vanitas was roaming the halls, his full intention on seeing Kairi, when he noticed a very unconscious Xigbar strewn across the floor of the white- walled stronghold.

"Shit!" Vanitas ran right passed Xigbar, not even checking up on him.

Vanitas was not stupid, he knew someone had come to take Kairi back. His run quickly turned to a sprint as he approached the cells. He knew that Xehanort would kill him if the princess has gone. Plus, what else would there be to do if she was gone?

"Fuck!" Vanitas placed his hands to his helmet in a panic as he saw nothing but an empty, very bloody cell, "That useless son-of-a-bitch! Xigbar's gonna pay for this one!"

Although he knew the outcome would be bad, Vanitas decided he must tell Xehanort that the princess was no longer in their grasp.

* * *

As the group ran quickly to retrieve to the gummi ships, Aerith turned to check on Kairi, who was still cradled in Sora's arms. She forced them all to stop when she saw Kairi's eyes weren't open.

"Kairi, I need you to keep your eyes open, okay?" Aerith said, touching her arm.

"Ugh…" Kairi groaned, her eyes remaining closed.

"Kairi, please…" Aerith had an idea as she thought of Sora, "Look at Sora. Just keep your eyes on him. That's all I need you to do for me, alright?" Aerith ran a hand through Kairi's hair as the girl's violet eyes opened ever so slightly; they immediately fell upon Sora's bright blue eyes.

"Good," Aerith sighed before looking to Sora, "Make sure her eyes don't close. I'm afraid if she falls asleep she won't wake up."

"Right," Sora looked terrified as he stared at Kairi, and nonetheless nodded as the group continued to the gummi ships.

"Where are we headed when we get in the gummi ships?" Aqua inquired as the group continued running.

"Radiant Garden," Leon turned to Aqua, still running, "We'll take Kairi to our hospital. That'll be her best shot."

"Just go to the gummi ship you came in," Mickey instructed, "We'll all meet up at Radiant Garden's hospital when we land!"

"Okay!" Yuffie nodded in agreement.

As the group continued to run, also ignoring Xigbar as they approached his unconscious figure, Sora kept his eyes on Kairi. Riku served as Sora's eyes and shield so he didn't trip or get attacked by enemies.

"Hmmhm…" Kairi's petal pink lips parted as she whispered, "Your…eyes…"

"What about them, Kai?" Sora smiled lightly, still running.

"…I…missed them…"

"Kairi, keep your eyes open," Sora begged, noticing the girl's eyelids slowly falling.

"I can't…I don't want to…I'm tired," Kairi admitted.

"Please…for me…" Sora begged again.

Kairi's eyes opened again, before a tear fell. Sora noticed immediately, but there wasn't much he could do for her at the moment, so he merely sighed.

"Shhh…"

Kairi pressed her head against Sora's chest, focusing on the warmth of his body, and the comforting sound of his steady, strong heartbeat. Sora sighed, looking up to see that they were finally at the place where they were to board the gummi ship.

Sora noticed out of the corner of his eye that Riku had stopped in front of him. When he looked up, Sora saw Vanitas blocking the group's path.

"Vanitas," Sora stepped in front, still holding Kairi.

Sora could have sworn he felt Kairi tremble in his arms, but ignored it as he stared at his enemy.

"Sorry, but I cant let you take her," Vanitas summoned his Keyblade.

"Who did this to her?!" Sora demanded.

"Hmph. Not telling," Vanitas charged at Sora, who was completely helpless as he cradled Kairi. Riku and Leon quickly stepped in, blocking Vanitas' attack as they shielded Kairi and Sora. Mickey and Aqua quickly joined in, and soon it was a four against one battle.

"Ventus, don't come near him!" Aqua demanded.

"But-" Ventus really wanted to help.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure!" Lea interjected.

Riku swung his blade at Vanitas' knees, while Aqua and Mickey slashed his chest. Leon cut into Vanitas' right arm, temporarily stunning him. Vanitas was now bleeding mildly.

"Fuck!" Vanitas hissed, raising his weapon.

"Damn…we don't have time for this…" Sora sighed, looking at Kairi.

Donald frowned, scanning over Kairi, then back to Sora, before he pulled out his staff quickly.

"Stopza!" Donald chanted as Vanitas immediately froze in time, his Keyblade raised, "Hurry! The spell won't last for too long!"

"We'd better skedaddle!" Goofy pointed to their gummi ship boarding area.

"Okay, let's get going. Merlin should be at his house with Isa. I'll let him know what's going on; the rest of you guys get to the hospital and I'll meet you there soon after," Leon instructed.

"Do you all know where it is?" Aerith inquired.

"We'll just follow you," Mickey suggested, to which Aerith nodded.

Everyone quickly, without hesitation, boarded their gummi ships.

* * *

As Sora got on the ship with Leon, piloted, while Yuffie, Aerith, Donald, Goofy and Riku were in a room at the back of the ship. Sora was gestured by Aerith to place Kairi in a bed. Slowly and carefully, he placed her on the warm, light beige bed. When he felt her body fully relaxed against the soft surface, Sora slowly slid his arms out from underneath her. After he did, Kairi quickly grabbed a hold of Sora's hand, and held it close to her. Kairi began to shake as her eyes stayed on Sora. A light whimper escaped her lips.

"Sora, can you grab a blanket and put it on her please?" Aerith asked, pointing to a drawer across the room.

As Sora stood, he let go of Kairi's hand. She immediately began to panic and try reaching him, which cause Sora to turn around quickly. He quickly grabbed her hand and clasped it tightly and turned to Aerith, looking for an answer.

"She's lost a lot of blood," Aerith sighed, "I wouldn't be surprised if she's hallucinating from the shock."

"I….I'm not…hallucinating…" Kairi shivered, "I don't…wanna…be alone…"

Aerith looked to Kairi, horrified at the bruises, burns, and cuts that covered the once vibrant princess. Whatever happened to her, Kairi had been through hell. Aerith knew that much.

"Okay," Sora and his free hand through Kairi's hair, "I'm not going anywhere, okay?" He assured.

"Riku, can you please grab a blanket?" Aerith asked.

"Of course," Riku went to the drawer and grabbed a large white blanket. When he approached Kairi, he placed a hand on her shoulder, before covering her shivering body with the warm fabric.

"Donald, can you grab the medical kit hanging on the wall right there?" Aerith asked, pointing towards the door of the room.

"Okay," Donald quickly grabbed the fairly large white and red box off the wall, and handed it to Aerith.

"Thank you," She opened the box and grabbed a large needle, "Anyone squeamish might want to leave."

Sora turned paler. If that was even possible at this point. He was never afraid of needles. Not even as a kid. But this thing looked painful just at the _sight _of it. It was a lot larger and sharper looking than anything ever used when they used to get needles in school.

"This is…going to hurt…isn't it?" Kairi sighed, staring at the large needle.

"Yes. But only for a little bit, I promise," Aerith assured as she inserted the needle into a tiny cup, filling the needle with a clear fluid of some sort.

No one left the room. They all wanted to be there and support Kairi. Aerith quickly and carefully measured out the correct amount of medicine that was placed in the needle, and grabbed Kairi's arm. Aerith was cautious as to not touch any of Kairi's cuts or burns. Taking rubbing alcohol and a cotton pad, Aerith sanitized Kairi's arm. When she finished, Kairi's hand tensed up around Sora's immediately.

"Kairi, please try and relax your arm for me. It will hurt less," Aerith sighed, offering a sad smile.

"I'm sorry…" Kairi cried, tears sliding to her temples as her cheek leaned into a pillow on the bed; Sora rubbed comforting circles into Kairi's back with his free hand.

"Shh, it's okay. Are you ready, hun?" Aerith asked, to which Kairi nodded and closed her eyes.

Aerith felt quickly for a vein, and placed the needle slowly into Kairi's arm. As soon as it was in, Kairi began to groan and cry due to the obvious discomfort. Riku held her at her hips so she wouldn't move around, not that Kairi could even feel her body anymore. Immediately following the withdrawal of the needle, Kairi was dizzy.

"What was in that?" Sora asked, mildly panicked.

"Morphine. She needed something for the pain, at least until she can get into the hospital," Aerith explained, "The effects will start to work within the next ten minutes or so."

"Effects?" Riku asked, also mildly panicked.

"She will be fatigued, dizzy, and nauseous."

When Aerith turned back to Kairi, her heart began to race when the white blanket covering Kairi was not turning red. Blood red.

"Crap! I need to find the source of this bleeding. Her dress needs to be taken off. Guys, I need you to leave."

"But-" Riku tried to protest, not wanting to leave his friend.

"Look, she's going to be exposed. She's scared out of her mind. The last thing she needs is you guys seeing her this way," Aerith sighed.

Riku looked to Kairi, before nodding. He, Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie all left. As Sora stood to leave, Kairi's grip tightened.

"S-Stay…please…" Kairi begged Sora.

Under normal circumstances, Donald, Goofy, or even Riku would have teased Sora at how red his face was. But seeing the situation, Riku only nodded as the rest of the group left the room.

"Alright Kairi, I'm going to be taking off your dress, okay? Are you sure you're okay with Sora staying?" Aerith was speaking very clearly.

"Yeah…" Kairi held Sora's hand close, as she felt Aerith pulling at the front zipper of her tattered pink dress.

Sora tried his best to keep his eyes on Kairi's face, though it took so much will power. He noticed her face becoming slightly redder, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the morphine or not. When the dress was off, Sora peeked. He didn't mean to, his eyes were acting on their own. Although in normal conditions he would have probably died at the sight of her black lacy bra, the simply wasn't the case. Hell, she probably could have been _naked _and he wouldn't have been fazed. Kairi's body was covered even more than her legs and arms in burns, cuts and bruises. Then, near her hip on the left side of her body, a large, deep gash sat. He knew right away that must have been the source of the heavy bleeding. He held Kairi's hand tighter as Aerith grabbed gauze and covered the large wound.

"Kairi, I'll be right back, I promise," Sora assured, "I need to…tell Riku what's happening." he lied, knowing in his head what he needed to do.

"Uhh…" Kairi groaned, and Sora squeezed Kairi's hand assumingly.

"I'll be back in one minute. I promise," Sora stood and placed a hand to Kairi's cheek, before marching to the door.

* * *

When the door closed, Riku slumped against a wall, his eyes locked on the now closed room.

"Let's wait out here," Yuffie sighed, also staring at the closed door.

"Yeah…" Riku breathed, agreeing.

"Okay, maybe Sora will come out and tell us what's happening," Donald hoped, as he and the rest of the group stood in the hallway, waiting patiently for an answer.

"I promised…" Riku sighed.

"Huh?" Leon asked, not hearing Riku.

"I promised Kairi. I promised she'd be okay. Look at her. She's _not _okay. Nothing's okay…"

"Hey, this isn't your fault!" Yuffie interjected, "Don't beat yourself up!"

"I just…" Riku fell silent again.

It wasn't long after that Sora came through the door, closing it behind him. Everyone looked to him. Sora and Riku locked eyes for a moment, before Sora dashed into his room of the gummi ship from when he, Donald and Goofy used to travel. Everyone exchanged brief glances, before dashing off in Sora's direction. When they entered his room, Sora was hunched over, throwing up in a trash can. Riku merely sighed, walking over to his best friend. Donald and Goofy followed suit. By the time they reached him, Sora was already in the washroom, rinsing his mouth with mouthwash.

"Sora," Riku placed a hand to Sora's shoulder, unsure of what to say.

"It's bad…really bad," Sora's breathing was heavy.

"Is she okay, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know. I gotta get back in there…I promised," Sora walked passed his friends and back to Kairi's room.

"This is a nightmare," Riku groaned.

Just as Sora re-entered the room, a familiar sound alarmed, alerting the passengers that the gummi ship had landed in Radiant Garden.

"Thank god," Yuffie sighed.

Aerith opened the door to Kairi's room, staring at Leon.

"She's covered up by the blanket. The bed forms to a stretcher. I need you to help me move it please."

"Right," Leon entered the room, and came out moments later with Kairi on a stretcher; Sora exited soon after.

The group noticed the second gummi ship had too arrived, so the large group of friends all descended to the world below, their destination already in mind.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Riku looked to Sora as they entered Radiant Garden.

"Yeah…" Sora sighed.

Riku knew instantly that Sora was lying, but knew it was the wrong time to say anything. Instead, he and the others decided to follow Cid and Aerith to a large ship.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

"Ain't she a beaut?" Cid smiled, "She's gonna get us to the hospital fast. Everyone get in!"

The group all boarded the spacious ship, as Cid started it up. Quickly, the machine was off the ground, and headed to Radiant Garden's hospital.

"We'll be there in like a minute!" Cid yelled to the group from his pilot seat.

"Is she okay?" Mickey walked up to Kairi's stretcher.

"Well, she's not exactly stable, but she's hanging on," Aerith sighed honestly.

"Will we get to the hospital in time?" Lea inquired.

"We're here!" Cid announced, answering Lea's question unintentionally.

"Hurry!" Aerith demanded as she and Cid hoisted Kairi's stretcher to the hospital. Before Sora could even say goodbye, Kairi was rushed off into the ER, leaving the stunned and worry stricken group in the waiting room. The minutes felt like hours. Sora sat on the floor, completely uncomfortable in the chairs. He held his knees close to his face as he sat, his gaze on the marble floor.

"Sora," Aerith kneeled to the teen, gaining his attention, "You should have something to eat."

Sora shook his head.

"What about something to drink?" Leon asked, kneeling down as well.

"No, thanks."

"Well, at least take off that coat, hun. It's got blood on it," Aerith sighed, running a hand through Sora's brown spike of hair.

Sora looked down and sure enough, he saw a maroon stain from his chest to his stomach. Slowly, he stood up, and began to unzip the jacket. When it was off, Riku flinched. Sora cocked his head, before looking down to see his own clothes that he had on underneath were also stained in blood.

"Oh…" Sora sighed, before only sitting on the floor again.

"Sora, let's take you back to Merlin's," Aerith suggested, "You can take a shower, have your clothes cleaned, take-"

"No."

"Sora…"

"I need to be here."

Leon sighed, looking to Donald and Goofy. Maybe they could try. The two friends approached Sora, before sitting on wither side of him.

"Sora, c'mon, you need to eat," Donald sighed.

"I'm not hungry."

"What about something to drink?" Goofy wondered.

"But you could be dehydrated," Donald said.

"No, thank you."

"Well, how about a nap? You look tired," Donald said, trying to persuade the stubborn teen.

"I am tired, but no. I can't sleep."

"Sora, don't you remember what Phil said to us a while back?" Goofy asked.

"Eat. Bathe. Sleep," Donald finished.

"Yeah…" Sora smiled lightly, still staring at the floor.

Donald and Goofy both looked at their dear friend, sadly. They were both thinking the same thing; someone so young should _not _have to be in a situation like this. As Donald and Goofy snapped out of their thoughts, Sora's head had lulled onto Donald's shoulder. Without realizing it, Sora had begun to fall fast asleep, his friends right by his side.

"Good. Don't wake him up unless the doctors give us an update about Kairi," Aerith smiled, "Donald, are you okay with him there?"

Donald simply gave a thumbs up, afraid his voice may cause the teen to awaken.

"And Riku, do you need anything?" Aerith asked.

"No, thank you. I'm just fine. I feel so bad for Sora, right now. And Kairi. I know they're too stubborn to admit it, but I think they might love each other," Riku sighed, smiling at his best friend's sleeping form. Goofy, Leon, Cid and Yuffie soon joined in. For once, it felt like there was a moments peace.

* * *

Around eight and a half hours had past before a surgeon, maybe in her mid thirties, walked into the waiting room.

"People here for Kairi?" she hollered.

Sora's eyes instantly opened as he stood up fast. As the blood rushed to his head, he leaned on Riku and Goofy. The group approached the doctor with fear and anxiety floating around.

"Well?" Leon asked.

"How is she? What are her stats?" Aerith questioned.

"Kairi lost a large amount of blood. She suffered some first and second degree burns to the arms, legs and chest. Her left arm is broken, and she also has three broken ribs. Her right ankle is also sprained. Along with that, we noticed she was stabbed with something right near her spine. Any lower and she would have been paralyzed. We also lost her twice during the surgery, but managed to revive her. This girl's a fighter. It's a miracle she's still alive."

Sora was trying to listen, but he could barely hear the doctors words. When his brain told him she was finished speaking, he had to ask the one important question on his mind.

"Umm…is she…gonna stay alive?" Sora hesitated, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Yes."

Sora really didn't remember what happened after that. He did remembered that he was just standing up, but then in a second he was on the floor, tears streaming down his face in pure relief. Sora felt as though for the first time in a while that he was able to breathe. Yuffie smiled and clapped, while Aerith sighed and clasped her hands together.

"Are you okay?" The doctor asked Sora.

"Yeah…" Sora breathed, regaining some composure.

"Thank you," Riku shook the surgeon's hand.

"That's my job!" She smiled.

"When can we see her?" Donald inquired.

"Well, the anaesthesia will take a while longer to wear off. I'd say in about an hour. I'll have a nurse come to get you when she's in her room, and awake."

"Thanks," Leon shook the surgeon's hand as Riku hand.

"Of course," the doctor walked back into the room she came from.

"Okay, let's quickly take care of your clothes, Sora. You can't go see her while you're still wearing her blood," Aerith pestered.

"Oh, right," Sora lightly smiled.

"There's a washroom just around that corner. Change into these scrubs, then give me your clothes. I'll have them done before Kairi's awake," Aerith assured.

"Alright, thank you," Sora took the scrubs with him into the washroom where he changed quickly.

He almost gagged when he took his shirt off; the blood seeped onto his chest a bit. Sora quickly grabbed paper towel and ran it under the tap before wiping it away. When he was decent, Sora opened the door, and handed his clothes to Aerith.

"Alright, I'll be right back. I'll also check on Merlin and Isa since you haven't yet, okay Leon?" Aerith suggested.

"Okay, thanks."

"Thank you," Sora added as he sat in one of the waiting room chairs, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just sit tight, hun," Aerith smiled before exiting the hospital.

"Here," Riku handed Sora some chips and a water.

"Thanks Riku, but how did you know I-"

"Because that's what friends do. I know you, and you like to eat and sleep. Seeing as you just finished sleeping, I figured now it was the time to eat before you sleep again," Riku teased.

"Hey…" Sora whined, crossing his arms.

"Just eat, before I make fun of how stupid you look in scrubs."

"Awe, he doesn't look _that _bad, Riku," Lea joined in.

"Guys, give him a break," Aqua grinned.

Sora smiled and gratefully ate the chips. His water was finished quickly as well. In all of the stress, Sora really hadn't realized how hungry or thirsty he'd been when his friends had asked him.

"Sora, slow down, or you'll get sick again," Donald warned.

"I'll be okay, Donald. I promise," Sora assured.

"Are ya sure?" Goofy wondered.

"Yeah, of course."

"Then why did you side with Xehanort?" Donald asked bluntly; although everone was curious, they had been afraid to ask.

Sora flinched at Donald's simple question.

"I…I don't know…" he admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know?! Do you have any idea how worried we all were?!" Donald yelled.

"I'm sorry, Donald…I'm sorry…you guys It was stupid. _I _was stupid."

"Sora…" Goofy sighed, for once, unsure of what to say.

"I just…I didn't want to let anyone down."

"Sora, you didn't let us down. We care about you. We're your family, and we'll always be here for you," Donald encouraged.

Sora smiled and hugged his friend, to which Donald returned. When they let go, Aerith walked through the automatic doors of the hospital.

"Aerith!" Yuffie smiled.

"Hello. Here, Sora, they're good as new. Go change," Aerith smiled.

"Thank you," Sora smiled before heading back to the washroom again.

"Did he eat while I was gone?"

"Yep. Chips and a bottle of water," Riku stated.

"Okay, well, that's a start. I've got dinner cooking for us right now, so I need to make sure he eats some of it," she explained.

"I'm sure he will," Riku smiled.

Sora soon returned to the group wearing his usual attire. Before anyone could say anything, a nurse approached the group.

"You're all here for Kairi?" Everyone nodded, "Okay, please follow me. She's been asking for you guys."

Sora smiled at the though of holding Kairi's hand again, and seeing her beautiful eyes. He inhaled deeply, before following the nurse to Kairi's room.

* * *

**yay! please R&R and give me more Terra suggestions if you'd like! :)**


	24. Today Has Been Okay

Song of the chapter: Today Has Been Okay- Emiliana Torrini

**A/N: Okay, so I have two friends that gave me suggestion SO I NEED YOUR OPINION! One friend told me to add LEMONS in the future, another told me NO. So, YOU tell me, yes or no? Which characters? (They have to make sense to the story line) and yeah...This chapter is fluffy...I like it! :) Again, after this chapter, things will turn back to the focus of the Keyblade War. Ohh...and there is a scene in the end of this chapter that...you know what...just, read it! ./.**

**BoxAuthor88: Awe thank you! I'm so glad you think my story is THAT GOOD. I feel honored and unworthy! And NOOOOO! The story is nowhere NEAR ending, don't worry! :) Don't worry, I know what you meant, no insult taken! I loves you! :3**

**bec1895: Thank you so much!**

**NoXIIISokaiFan: :D thank you!**

**awesomefanficlova: FLUFFY~~I know, poor Sora, but it makes for a good story! Hopefully all your questions will be answered soon!**

**kingdomfan121: Wow, thank you sooo much! I'm not worthy!I shall answer all your questions in the near future! Promise!**

* * *

The walk to Kairi's room was painful. To Sora, it felt like he was being led down a never-ending maze. There were tons of people, mostly doctors, all working around each other. It sort of reminded him of how well he works in combat with Donald and Goofy. Everything was moving so fluently. When the nurse guiding the group took them up to the third floor, a sign reading 'ICU' was on the wall, and Sora grew tense. He knew all about the Intensive Care Unit, so it terrified him to know that Kairi was in that bad of a condition. The venture to Kairi's room lasted maybe ten minutes, including elevator time.

"Okay, this is her room. It's a single room, so you won't have to worry about disturbance to another patient. She has this space all to herself," The nurse smiled, "I'll leave you to it, then. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. The nurse's station is right around that corner," The young nurse pointed before heading to her station.

Sora stared at the door for a second, before looking back to his friends.

"Well, go on," Riku urged.

"But…" Sora sighed.

"Go. We'll wait in the waiting room on this floor. Besides, having this many people surrounding her right now might overwhelm her," Riku said.

"Riku, you should come, too," Sora suggested; Riku smirked.

"Sora, we'll catch up. You go on in," Mickey encouraged.

"Okay…but could one of you hold onto this for me please?" Sora held up his organization coat, "It's got potions and Kairi's good luck charm in it, so be careful."

"I'll hold it for you," Yuffie smiled, "And I'll be extra careful with it," she assured.

"Thank you," Sora turned back to the door, listening to the group of his friends slowly leave.

He breathed deeply, feeling his heart in his throat, as his hand firmly grasped the door knob. Without any further hesitation, Sora pulled the door open, and entered the room.

The place was nice and bright. Directly across the room from the door was a large window. Even though the walls were white, the room was oddly filled with darkness. He turned to his left to see a bed, but not just any bed. Laying in it, the bed cradled the frail, cold Kairi. The girl that had the ability to make his heart stop. The girl that meant more to him than anyone else. Around her, lots of equipment and machines. Her left arm had an IV. She had oxygen in her nose, and many cords attached to her arms, and what he guessed was his chest. Her tiny frame now wore a light blue hospital gown. When their eyes met, all his fears washed away, along with all feeling in his legs.

"Hi…" Kairi said with a half smile, in a very hushed tone; Sora could tell Kairi was still coming out of the anaesthesia.

"Uhh…hi," Sora smiled, laughing lightly as tears formed in his eyes.

"I missed you…"

"I…" Sora walked up to Kairi and hugged her as best as he could while she stayed lying down.

Weakly, Kairi wrapped her good arm around Sora, and clasped to the back of his shirt, taking him his calming, familiar scent. Sora gently pulled away after a moment, staring at Kairi. She stared back for a moment, before looking away quickly.

"What's wrong, Kai?"

"I just…Look. Look at me. Look what they've done. I'm hideous. I'm disgusting. I'm completely broken. I-"

"Stop!" Sora frowned as he gently grabbed Kairi's chin, "I…You're beautiful…" Kairi could tell Sora was nervous, but she couldn't tell why.

There was a long moment of silence, before Sora's body decided to act on it's own. His lips slowly moved forward, and landed on Kairi's forehead, kissing her face lightly. Kairi instantly closed her eyes; having something feel good for once was amazing. She just wanted Sora to stay with her. Nothing more. Sora pulled away sooner than Kairi wanted, but smiled at him when he looked to her.

"Pull up that chair, Sora," Kairi pointed to a chair in the corner of the room.

"Okay," Sora grabbed the chair and paced close to Kairi, holding her hand as he sat down.

Kairi loved the way Sora's fingers rubbed her small hands as he held them. His free hand was running through her maroon locks slowly. Kairi was trying her best to stay awake, but having Sora beside her was putting her mind to rest.

"Sora?" Kairi asked with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, Kai?"

"…I'm glad you're here."

Sora smiled lightly, staring at the beautiful girl's visibly relaxed form.

"Me too."

"And I'm glad I'm not dead…" She sighed, opening her eyes.

"Yeah…I'm kinda glad about that, myself," Sora frowned with a sombre smile, tightening his grip on Kairi's hand.

"Where is everyone else?" Kairi wondered.

"Just in the waiting room. They'll be coming in a little bit. Kai…?" Sora was hesitant, as their eyes locked once more.

"Hmm?" Kairi was enjoying Sora's hand running through her hair, until she saw the pensive look Sora wore as he stared at her "What's wrong, Sora?"

"I just…who did this to you?" Kairi immediately tensed up, but before she could answer, there was a knock at the door.

Sora got up and opened the door, greeted by his friends.

"Hey, come on in," Sora smiled.

Kairi looked to Sora, and smiled widely when all her friends walked in the room. They each wore a face of worry and relief, especially Sora and Riku.

"Hi, everyone," Kairi sighed with a smile.

"Kairi…how are you feeling?" Aerith inquired, examining one of the many monitors Kairi was hooked up to.

"Sore…but alive."

"The doctor said you have broken bones, but with magic, they should be fixed up quickly," Leon smiled.

"Thank you all…for everything."

"Awe, Kairi, you shouldn't be thanking us," Riku sighed.

"After all, it's my fault. Because you had the Keyblade, I decided to push you. I didn't listen to you or Sora, and I-" Mickey was staring as the floor in what looked to be shame or regret.

"No. This isn't…any of your faults. I don't blame any of you for Xehanort's actions and choices," Kairi breathed, "I wasn't paying attention. Vanitas was planning this. It couldn't have been stopped."

"Kairi…" Mickey sighed.

"It's okay, Your Majesty."

"I know this is hard for you…but…would you be able to tell us what happened? While it's still fresh in your mind, you may have details that can help us," Mickey frowned, not wanting to push the fragile teen; Kairi sighed, before beginning.

"Well, to put it simply, it was hell. I wouldn't wish what happened to me on any other human being. Vanitas was the first one to hit me, I believe. He wanted answers on what our plan to attack Xehanort was. He then cut me, kicked me, burned me," Kairi hesitated, looking to Donald and Goofy briefly, "He then…umm…he told me…he would let me go. All I had to do was one thing."

"What was that, Kairi?" Aqua asked.

"I had to give him permission to kill Donald and Goofy."

The group shifted into a tense state, Donald and Goofy in disbelief at the young princess' words.

"Of course, I didn't even give it a second thought, so he beat me again. After a while, Saix made an appearance. When I tried to escape, I had to fight him."

Lea began to listen more closely.

"I won, surprisingly. When I did, Saix no longer looked evil, or mean, or angry. He only looked scared and relieved. That's the last time I ever saw him. After that Xigbar caught me and threw me back in my cell. Shortly after that…was when I died. Literally."

The group gasped in unison.

"What?!" Riku demanded.

"You _died_?!" Sora gasped.

"Yeah. I didn't even know what was happening…I felt, at peace…that is, until Vanitas revived me. I still don't understand why he did. Anyways, I only suffered one more beating after that, from Xigbar and Vanitas, before you guys got here…My mind's still a bit foggy, though…"

"It's the meds," Aerith sighed, "You'll be able to focus on details more in the morning."

"Yeah Kairi, you should get some sleep," Riku suggested.

"We'll be back in the morning," Sora squeezed Kairi's hand, assuring her.

"Okay, good night everyone…" Kairi sighed, her eyes closing and her body relaxing.

"Good night," Goofy answered as everyone left the room, the door closing behind them.

"Why would Kairi do that for us?" Donald sighed, frowning.

"Because, Donald," Riku began, knowing exactly what the confused and sad duck was talking about.

"You two are Kairi's friends as well," Sora finished with an encouraging smile.

"Still…" Donald sighed, deep in thought, causing Goofy to frown.

"C'mon you guys, lighten up!" Sora pestered.

"Well, for now, let's take all of you back to the HBRC headquarters," Leon suggested.

"You mean Merlin's house?" Sora wondered.

"No, we have a larger space where we can all stay if needed. It will have enough rooms for all of us to stay. I already have food being prepared so let's get going," Aerith decided.

"Alright, thank you," Sora smiled to his friends of Radiant Garden.

"Thank you?! It's the damn least we can do for ya," Cid smirked, pulling out a cigarette, "Everyone get in and buckle up."

* * *

"You really fucked up this time!" Vanitas scolded to Xigbar, who was now finally awake, "Xehanort's gonna kill us both!"

"Kill us? As if! I wasn't even supposed to be watching her- _you _were."

"Yeah, but you're supposed to strike down anyone who might try to take her. Look how well you did that! And then the whole Isa thing! You're just full of all kinds of fail! I have to damn clue why the Master even bothers with you!"

"Cannit, junior! I'm sorry you lost your little girlfriend, but-"

"Call her my girlfriend one more time and I'll chop off your-"

"Enough, you two. What is the problem?" Xehanort entered the room, Xemnas and Maleficent at his side, along with a new, mysterious hooded figure.

"Uhh…" Xigbar stuttered, obviously nervous.

"Xigbar let Kairi get away!" Vanitas spat out.

"What?!" Xehanort was visibly dripping with new darkness, "Who has taken her?!"

"Sora! And those stupid clowns he calls his friends!" Vanitas looked to Xigbar, "It's Xigbar's fault! They beat his ass to a pulp in like two seconds!"

"Hey! Then where the hell were you?! Why weren't you here?!"

"I had shit to do! I figured you could handle for like to seconds alone!"

"Silence. It would seem we must take action sooner than I thought. Maleficent, we must re-gather the other six princesses, then take back the seventh once again. As for you two, punishments will be in order, all in due time. Please stand idle while I see to matters of our XIII," Xehanort sighed, leaving the room.

"Hey! C'mon you old coot! You couldn't even keep Sora long enough to train him! How the hell do you expect us to keep them apart?" Xigbar spat.

"Kill them," Xehanort simply said, still walking away.

"Who was that new person?" Vanitas asked, seeming to have calmed down a bit.

"Hmph...Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

The ride back to the HBRC building was calm and peaceful. Sora and Riku spoke to the group of childhood memories, something they didn't normally get a lot of time to do. Leon and Aerith loved to hear about the happy times Sora had. It made both of them sad to think of the fact that Sora had to suffer a lot more than anyone his age should have to. When they got to the large building, Leon assigned rooms.

"First floor, Aqua will have the first door on the right, with Ventus in the room right beside. Lea, you'll be across from Aqua, and Roxas, you'll be across from Ventus. King Mickey, you will be in the room at the end of the hall. Okay, so second floor, we'll have Donald in the first room on the right, then Goofy in the first one on the left. Then Sora, you'll be the second on the right, and when Kairi's out of the hospital, she'll be across from you. Riku, you're in the third room on the right- beside Sora, and Yuffie, you know you're room's right across Riku already."

"Yep! I know," Yuffie smiled.

"Alright, everyone go to your rooms and settle, then come down in about a half hour for dinner," Aerith instructed.

"Okay, thank you!" Goofy beamed.

"Yeah, thanks! We'll be down soon!" Sora smiled as he, Donald, Goofy and Riku headed up stairs.

"Thank you for everything," Aqua smiled as she, Mickey, Lea, Roxas and Ven walked to their rooms.

"No problem, anytime!" Aerith smiled.

Sora was the first of the four to dash up the stairs to his room. Without looking back, he ran to his room. It was large, and welcoming. There was a large, queen bed, with a bedside table and lamp on either side. It also had a private washroom, with a large tub and shower. As Sora was about to lie on the best for a moments rest, he remembered that Yuffie had Kairi's charm. And of course, the coat. He sighed, leaving his room for Yuffie's, which, luckily for the lazy him, was right across the hall.

* * *

Riku smirked at how bubbly Sora was, running up to his room. As Sora closed the door to his room, he also heard Donald and Goofy close their doors behind him. He then stopped in the middle of the hall, thinking. Normally, Riku was always on top of things. He always listened, and knew what to do, and never forgot anything. However, with everything that had been going on, Riku was sleep deprived. He couldn't remember what Leon told him; he couldn't remember which room was his.

"Perfect…" Riku sighed.

He knew it was either the room beside, or across from Sora, so he went off of the 'pattern'. Donald and Goofy were across from each other, so he must be across from Sora. Riku sighed, opening the door, and closing it behind him. Not a minute passed before Yuffie entered.

"Umm…Wrong room, Riku," Yuffie laughed.

"Dammit…I guess in all the chaos, I've just been really out of it," Riku sighed with a smile, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's not a problem!" Yuffie hesitated, "Hey, Riku…If you wanna talk…"

"That's more of a thing girls do, Yuffie."

"Ha! But your response means that you've got something on your mind! I'm just saying, if you ever…need someone. If you just want someone to-" Yuffie was cut off, when she found Riku's lip placed onto her own.

She stood there, wide-eyed for a moment, before closing her eyes and kissing him back. Instead of pushing away, or slapping him, like Riku thought, Yuffie intensified the kiss. They stopped for a brief moment, before kissing once again. She ran her tongue along his lower lip. She also wrapped one of her legs around Riku's hip. His breath began to get shaky. He pulled at Yuffie's top, and she helped him take it off, revealing a light blue, sparkly bra. Just as he was going to place his hand on Yuffie's chest, the door opened.

"Hey Yuffie, I just wanted to get my charm-OH GOD!" Sora instantly covered his face with his arms and fell down on his butt at the sight and shock of his best friend sucking the face of his half-naked other friend.

"Oh my god!" Yuffie panicked, grabbing her top and running into her bathroom.

"My fault! I'm sorry I-"

"Can't you knock?!" Riku yelled.

"I just- I was- Oh god!" Sora scrambled to his feet and ran down the stairs fast, Donald and Goofy coming out of their rooms and running after Sora to see what was happening. Sora quickly made his way to the dining room, and sat down silently beside Cid and Leon, who were just chit- chatting.

"Hey, if it ain't the man!" Cid smiled; Sora just stared off into space.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Leon asked, worried.

"Uhh…" Sora was still in shock.

"I'm gonna get you a beer," Cid stood.

"Cid, he's only sixteen," Leon sighed.

"Ah, he's under our watch, it's not gonna kill him."

Sora silently sat down, staring off into space, while Leon just scanned the boy. Donald and Goofy soon entered the large dining room.

"Sora? What happened?" Donald asked.

"You ran down the stairs so fast we thought you fell, A'hyuck!" Goofy added.

"Uhh…" Sora's eye twitched lightly.

"Here ya go, kid," Cid placed the bottle of beer in front of Sora.

"Beer?" Donald questioned.

Sora stared at the bottle for a moment, before his face slammed into the table, just missing the brown tinted glass containing the alcohol. Mickey, Lea and Aqua soon joined the group in the dining room, followed by Ven and Roxas. They all stared at Sora as the unresponsive teen kept his head on the table. Suddenly and abruptly, Riku burst into the room in a complete panic.

"Sora!" Everyone noticed the table jerk and Sora's head lift completely upright at the sound of Riku's voice; the beer shaking in the now sweating, untouched bottle, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Sora only stood, staring into space.

"…Alone?"

Again, Sora didn't move, so Riku sighed.

"Please excuse us for five to ten minutes. I'll have him back here before dinner," Riku grabbed the back of Sora's chair and slid it across the dining room floor, and into the other room, leaving a very confused bunch of friends.

"What…just happened?" Ventus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm kinda wondering the same thing…" Roxas admitted.

"Well I hope everything's okay," Aqua sighed.

"Oh, don't worry, everything's _more _than fine," Lea smirked; the group turned to him.

"What? How to you know?" Leon asked.

"Anyone notice Yuffie isn't here?" Lea smirked again, deviously.

The group stared at one another in silence for a moment, before it hit all of them at once.

"Oh my god!" Aqua, Aerith, Leon, and Cid cried in shock.

* * *

**Well, humor. I added some. Yay. :D...Poor Sora. *smirk* **


	25. Scratch

Song of the chapter: Scratch- Kendall Payne

**A/N: So...SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I'm alive...not that it matters...lol. So, I got KHFM 1.5 earlier than the release, so I was playing it! And I got a call back for Big Brother! AHHHH But yeah, this chapter is kind of a filler, just a warning, so I'm sorry about that. The next chapter (Which will be up in a day or two hopefully) is gonna be good I think! I hope you guys like it!**

**Also, I've decided ****NO LEMONS****. I didn't really want to do it, but my friend suggested it. Not really a good idea for this story IMO.**

**BoxAuthor88: First off, I'm ****_so sorry _****I kept you waiting! :'( But I hope you continue to love the story! And yes, lemons just aren't right for this story. Anyways, I'm glad you've stuck by me through all my shenanigans! Also, one review (with a request) from way back when of yours is going to come true in the next chapter :3 stay tuned. xoxoxoox**

**loyalty-and-devotion: Hehe I like torturing Sora ;) makes life interesting! And I agree with you, lemons are too mush detail for this story!**

**bec1895: hahha you're funny! Thank you :)**

**Shadow Shoveler Productions: So, I would like to take your comments into consideration to help this story, as I do with every review. However, seeing as this is your first review to the story, and it's already 24 chapters in, I cannot trust that you have read the entire story up to this point. Many other reviewers that have been reading since the beginning have said the characters seem to be pretty accurate when the story is ready from beginning up to this point. As for Riku and Yuffie, this new chapter shows how it was right out of nowhere; that was the whole point. **

**awesomefanficlova: I'm glad you found it funny! I tried to make it super funny! Sorry it wasn't soon, but here it is! :)**

**Celebi the Mew of Time Travel: Sorry, what? ._.**

**Angelic Warrior: OMG ME TOO I WISH! :3**

**NoXIIISokaiFan: This is the eeeeeend of the innocence. ;3**

**Guest: Sorry T-T**

**JourneyofShadows: OMG wisdom teeth hurts! I'm with ya! Why thank you, but I wouldn't call myself a genius :3**

**Oblivion16: Here it is! :)**

* * *

Riku calmly released the wooden chair from his grasp as he was confident enough that no one else could hear the words he was about to speak. He sighed before turning to his mortified, twitchy best friend.

"Okay, look, this wasn't anything I planned, I just-"

"I should have knocked. I'm going back to the dining room. Please excuse me while I go find my mental scrub brush," Sora's voice was similar to a robot.

"Hey, but I still have to explain to you-"

"No, you really don't," Sora stood up, looking past Riku as he headed for the dining room.

"Wait!" Riku grabbed Sora's wrist, "Don't bring it up to anyone in there. Don't tell them."

"I won't."

"Promise?" Riku's grip loosened.

"Yeah," Sora still faced the door.

"Okay," Riku sighed, letting Sora's wrist go.

Sora headed back to the dining room, while Riku knew he had other means to attend to back upstairs. He sighed, making his way up the staircase to Yuffie's room. Riku breathed quickly before knocking on her door,

"It's me, can I come in?"

"…Door's open," Yuffie's voice was very quiet.

When Riku opened the door, he found Yuffie's top back on, and her form curled up on her bed; she appeared to be reading a book of some sort. Riku slowly approached the side of her bed, staring at her as if mentally asking if he could sit. When their eyes locked, Yuffie sighed, sat up, and motioned him to sit beside her.

"Listen, I was out of line. It was wrong, and not like me. I shouldn't have done it. And I'm sorry," Riku's gaze fell to the floor, his face wearing pure shame.

"Thanks, but can we not talk about this right now? I want to go down and eat. We'll talk later."

"Okay," Riku stood, and headed for the door, "Are you coming?" He asked as he noticed her not moving from her position.

"You don't have to apologize for it," Yuffie suddenly blurted out.

"Huh?"

"The kiss…You don't…It was…I liked it," She admitted.

Before Riku could respond, the phone in Yuffie's room began to ring; Yuffie clicked the speaker phone.

"Yuffie, dinner's ready," Aerith's voice rang through the phone.

"Okay, I'm coming," Yuffie looked to Riku, "You go, I'll be down in a minute."

Riku closed the door behind him, still slightly stunned at Yuffie's truthful words. Shaking his head, he proceeded once again down the stairs, heading for the dining room for what he expected to be a very long, awkward dinner.

* * *

Sora silently entered the room, all eyes immediately falling on his as he dragged his chair back to his spot.

"Sora…Is everything okay?" Aqua questioned.

"Yeah, everything's great…I uhh…just…got into a fight…with Riku…" Sora lied, hoping his twitching was going unnoticed.

This caused the room to shift; most of them believed something happened between Riku and Yuffie, thanks to Lea. They was thrown for a loop at the thought of Sora fighting with a friend, let alone Riku.

"What? _You _were fighting?" Lea slightly teased.

"Uhh…yeah…I guess."

"About what, Sora?" Mickey asked, concern in his voice.

"Uhh…he uhh…tripped me…and I…fell…so I kicked him."

"Are you okay?" Aqua inquired.

"Oh, yeah. He said he's gonna be down to eat in a second…"

"Okay, well dinner's ready now, so I'm gonna call Yuffie down- do you know if she was in her room?" Aerith wondered.

"Nope. No idea," Sora lied again.

Soon after Aerith called for Yuffie, Riku entered the dining room, sitting right across from Sora.

"So, Riku, are you hurt?" Ven asked innocently.

"What?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"From Sora…kicking you?"

"Yeah Riku cause you _tripped _me, so I _kicked _you," Sora stared wide eyed.

"Ohh, right. Yeah, I'm fine. Sora can't kick that hard anywa-OW!" Riku's leg jolted in pain as he felt Sora's foot come into contact with his knee.

"Oh, dear," Aerith smiled lightly as Yuffie entered the room.

"Has there been any updates or news on Kairi?" Riku tried to change the subject.

"No, she's still sleeping, but you two can go visit her after dinner for a while, if you want," Aerith suggested.

"Okay," Sora nodded.

As the group ate dinner, Riku, Yuffie and Sora sat in pure relief at the fact that the atmosphere wasn't awkward. There were many conversations going on to keep the room flowing. Mid dinner, Sora began to speak of the time when he, Riku and Kairi were building their raft to venture off into unknown and new worlds; where their adventures truly began. It was nice that for at least a moment, they could sit among there friends with a moments peace.

* * *

Xehanort was sitting with his head bowed and his eyes closed- clearly in deep thought. Silence filled the room as his new organization members sat patiently. Vanitas stood off to the side, eyeing the new, mysterious clocked figure, wondering who it could be. He was snapped out of his thoughts as his master spoke, cutting the silence.

"A lot has been lost in short time. The princess was taken. I have lost my XIII. I refuse to lose him again. The next time he is within our grasp, he mustn't escape. We have also lost my number VII. Isa will no longer be a part of this organization. And for that reason, I have brought forward a new member," Xehanort gestured to the mysterious figure, "Please, stand by while a plot is created to take back what is ours."

"So, what happened to Isa?" Vanitas asked.

"His heart was weak against the light of the princess," Xehanort explained.

"You mean Kairi?"

"No, he means Sora," Xigbar smirked sarcastically.

"Fuck off. Who asked you?"

"Awe, someone's grumpy without his little friend," Xigbar pushed.

"I said…fuck off," Vanitas stayed abnormally calm, "So who's this?" Vanitas changed the subject, referring to the mysterious clocked figure.

"Ah, don't worry about that for now; Xehanort said he'd be sending you two out together; you're gonna have to use the newbie as a test of Sora's heart."

"What, you mean like bait?"

"Exactly, kiddo."

Vanitas once again eyed the hooded, motionless figure from across the room, sighing at the though of having to work with someone else.

"So, what'll happen to them once we put it in front of Sora?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, I guess."

"You really don't know much, do you?" Vanitas sighed in frustration.

"I guess not," Xigbar smirked.

"Yeah, you do a _lot _of guessing, too."

"Vanitas," Xehanort called, "I need to you take our new member and leave them in the hands of my XIII. Test his heart. His reaction will either prove the strength it has, or lacks."

"Told you," Xigbar crossed his arms.

"Okay, but what do I have to _do_?"

"Only that. Leave them there, and let XIII be the one find them. They are currently in Radiant Garden."

"So basically, just drop the new guy off, then come back?"

"Yes. Maleficent and I will need your help in gathering the seven princesses when you return, so do not waste any time. A portal is open for you two depart when you are ready."

"Okay, I'll leave in a sec," Vanitas groaned, approaching the hooded figure, "So are you ready to go?"

The mysterious person said nothing, but turned their head. Vanitas assumed they were looking at him, so he shifted uneasily.

"Uhh, okay…so let's go, then," Vanitas guided the two to the portal to Radiant Garden.

"So, do you think this is gonna phase him?" Xigbar asked the aged master.

"No."

"No?" Xigbar crossed his arms and turned around to face Xehanort, "Then why are you making him take-"

"I have another target in mind…at least for the time being," Xehanort grinned evilly.

* * *

After dinner, the group moved to the living area. Donald, Goofy, Ven, Aqua, and Mickey were all playing a board game, while Yuffie and Riku watched TV. Cid and Leon were having a beer, and Lea sat telling stories to Roxas of times he ad Isa had together. Merlin had shown up to help discuss what their next move would be. Sora and Aerith had left ten minutes after dinner to go and see Kairi again, as expected. They decided that they would discuss and come up with a plan after the two had returned with an updated on the condition of Kairi.

"I think I'm gonna check on Isa again," Lea decided a loud.

"No need," Isa smiled, as he entered the room.

Everyone looked to the door to see Isa smiling slightly at Lea.

"Well I'll be damned," Lea sighed, approaching his friend.

"You look awful," Isa teased.

"Yeah, well I look better than you," Lea smirked.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. And it's okay," Lea looked around, "Guys, can you excuse us for a minute?"

"Yeah, no worries," Yuffie said, eyes still glued on the television.

"Please, do not overuse your strength. You've been asleep for a while, Isa," Merlin warned.

"Don't worry, I got this," Lea assured, "Roxas, come with us."

Roxas immediately became noticeably tense- he never felt very comfortable around Isa. When he was in the Organization, Saix scared Roxas. Whenever Roxas was happy, the sight of Saix made his smile fade fast. Something about him just rubbed Roxas the wrong way.

"It's okay," Lea smiled, holding his hand out.

Slowly, Roxas stood, and followed the two out the door.

"Isa," Lea smiled, "I would like to introduce you to my friend, Roxas. Roxas, Isa."

"Umm…I know who Saix is…Axel…" Roxas whispered, noticeably uncomfortable in the situation his friend had put him in.

"That's just it, Roxas. You knew _Saix_. Not Isa. Not my friend. Now you two might be able to like each other."

Roxas looked up to Isa. He had to admit that there was something, different about Isa; he didn't seem so _dark_.

"I'm Isa," Isa held out his hand to Roxas, offering a small, warm smile.

"I'm Roxas," Roxas shook his hand, smiling back.

* * *

When Sora and Aerith arrived at the hospital, there was already a plan running through Aerith's mind. She was a good healer, so she knew her magic could heal Kairi's broken bones much faster than any medicine, or time. So, while Aerith sorted Kairi's paperwork, and talked with some doctors, Sora went into Kairi's room, to find her just waking up.

"Hi," Sora whispered.

"Hi…How are you?" Kairi smiled.

"Ahh, enough about me, how are you?" Sora pulled up a chair and took Kairi's hand.

"I'm doing good."

"Good."

There was a long silence. Kairi scanned Sora's face, puzzled by the pensive, tense expression he was wearing.

"Sora…what are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Sora snapped back to reality, "Oh, nothing…"

"C'mon Sora…you and I both know….you're a terrible liar," Kairi sounded slightly out of breath, "Tell me."

"Well…Riku _didn't _say I couldn't tell _you_…" Sora grinned deviously, "Okay, so…you're _never _gonna believe what happened."

"Try me," Kairi smiled, eyes squinting.

"So we were all getting our rooms assigned back at the HBRC headquarters. We each got our own rooms, so I went to mine and put my stuff down. I then remembered that I gave Yuffie your charm and my items to hold on to while I went in to see you. So I went into her room to get them back."

"Oh god…"

"No, no…She wasn't naked…well, not _fully_."

"Huh?" Kairi's eyes widened slightly.

"Riku was sucking her face…Yuffie didn't have a shirt on…My eyes died."

"No!" Kairi gasped trying to sit up, "Shut up! That did _not _happen!"

"I saw it with my own eyes, believe me," Sora trembled at the thought, "I think I might've fallen over, cause I sorta remember scrambling to my feet before dashing out."

"So what did Riku say?" Kairi demanded, completely interested and engaged.

"Well…just not to tell anyone in the dining room…"

"Are they, like together?"

"What, like a couple? They haven't even known each other that long, Kai."

"Yeah, I know…But, was that like the first time?"

"I have no idea, and I'd like to stay in the dark on that."

Kairi smiled slightly with an airy laugh.

"Don't you ever knock, you goof?"

"Well, I sure am going to from now on…seeing as their rooms are right next to each others…and mine…"

There was another pause between the two teens. Kairi felt like there was so much she needed to say, but didn't quite have the proper words yet.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Hey, Kairi?" He mimicked with a smile; Kairi simply rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Do you think we're gonna survive this?"

"Huh?" Sora was caught off guard by her sudden change in mood.

"They Keyblade War- do you think…we'll survive it? All of us? I mean, do you think we'll all get to go home again? And back to normal?"

"Well, I hate to say it Kairi, but I don't think things will ever be _normal_. But I'd like to think that everything, and everyone will be okay after all this. For a while there, I didn't think you were, and that messed me up. So I can't choose to think any other way besides completely positive. If something were to happen, we'll deal with it when it happens. The only thing I'm sure of is that this won't be the last time the Keyblade takes me from home. That's gonna have to keep happening from time to time."

"Yeah…" Kairi sighed, staring at the IV in her arm.

"Is there something bothering you, Kai?"

"No…I just- I don't know. I guess, with everything that's happened up to this point…it all seems too easy. I can't help but shake this feeling that something bad is gonna happen."

"Something bad? Kairi, with the hell you've been through, I don't think anything worse could happen," Sora sighed, offering a sympathetic smile.

"Sora…I know you think death is the worst thing that could happen to a person, but it's not…" Kairi's breath began to shake.

"Kai…"

The door opened, and Aerith entered.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked in a slight whisper.

"Hi, Aerith," Kairi smiled, "Not at all."

"I have some good news. With the help of magic, I think I will be able to heal you up very quickly," Aerith beamed.

"How quickly?" Sora asked.

"Within a couple weeks you will be able to go back into combat if you desire. You won't be one hundred percent, but you'd be close."

"That's great! Thank you so much! When do we start treatment?"

"Tomorrow morning. I need your body to gain a bit more strength, so for now, we'll let you sleep."

"Okay, good night, and say hi to everyone for me."

"Good night, Kai. And don't worry, I will," Sora squeezed Kairi's hand quickly before releasing it and following Aerith out the door, closing it softly behind him.

"Let's head back, shall we?" Aerith smiled before leading the teen back to the rest of the group.

* * *

When they got back to the base, Ventus was almost asleep, trying his hardest to keep his eyes opened as Aqua, Mickey, Donald and Goofy continued their game. Riku and Yuffie were still watching the TV, Merlin was reading a book, and Leon and Cid seemed to be on their third beers respectively. Isa and Lea were sitting next to each other, Roxas completely passed out leaning on Lea. Aerith noticed Roxas sleeping and smiled as she whispered.

"Kairi is well. I think I will be able to heal her well within the next week or so."

"You don't have to whisper," Lea chuckled, looking down at his sleeping friend, "This kid could be screamed at and he wouldn't budge."

"Sounds like Sora," Riku got up, "How is she?"

"Kairi's good. She said to say hi."

"Okay, good. I'm glad she's okay," Riku sighed, "Come on, sit down before we go upstairs to sleep."

"Sora, are you okay?" Donald looked up from the game; the question gaining Riku's attention.

Riku looked back to see Sora staring at Isa. Isa was staring at Sora.

"You hurt her…" Sora whispered.

"No, Xehanort hurt her…Xemnas hurt her…I never touched her, I promise. She freed me," Isa pleased.

"You held her hostage," Sora spat back.

"Yeah, and I kidnapped her," Lea interjected, "Look, Sora, as a nobody, as being part of the Organization, back choices were made. I promise you, he's safe. He's my friend."

"…Alright. If he's your friend, then I guess he's my friend too," Sora wore an unsure smile, "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, for now, we sleep. Tomorrow, we'll check all of Radiant Garden for any other Organization members, and then we'll send you guys to different worlds to look for a past Keyblade wielder," Mickey said.

"A past Keyblade wielder?" Aqua asked.

"…Terra."

"Terra?!"

"He might be able to be freed, it's hard to say. There is no reason why he can't be brought back to the light. Tomorrow we'll have a better vantage point."

"Don't tell Ventus," Aqua sighed, looking to the young teen that had fallen asleep, "I don't want you to get his hopes up."

"Okay," Mickey agreed.

"Well, I'm off to bed, see you guys bright and early," Yuffie stretched, heading for the stairs.

"Me too, good night," Donald yawned.

The room thinned out quickly. Lea carried Roxas to his room before he and Isa his their separate rooms. Donald and Goofy followed close behind Yuffie up to their rooms. Merlin used his magic to teleport himself back to his house, while Aerith, Leon and Cid were the last of the HBRC to leave the living room. Aqua carried Ventus, Mickey close behind as they all went to their rooms. That just left Sora and Riku.

"Get some sleep, or you'll be cranky tomorrow," Riku suggested.

"Sure thing, mom," Sora teased with a smile.

"Good night, porcupine."

"You suck."

The two best friends made their way to their rooms. Little did they know, tomorrow would be a trying time for the pair.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry it took so long! And I'm sorry it's kind of a filler, but hey, the next chapter's gonna rock! :)**


	26. I Forgot To Remember To Forget

Songs of the chapter: Sad Story-Loveholic, Better Than Me- Hinder

**A/N: WOW over 15,000 VIEWS! OMGHHKP...Yeah...I'm not worthy, seriously. You guys are the bomb dot com. Anyways, I can't decide what to do with Namine, any suggestions? Please, I want some ideas! Also, I don't know, but are some of you fans of the show Big Brother? Well, if you are, BB15 just ended this evening, and I must say, I was NOT happy with the results at all...Poor Spencer...and I wanted Judd to win the whole thing...and now I'm rambling...SORRY!**

**BoxAuthor88: Sorry to make you freak out ;-; I won't give up on this story as long as you're enjoying it! Well, I'm HOPING it was you who made this request, otherwise I'll look like an idiot...I'm also glad I was able to fill your day with SoKai happiness! Hahaha I know what you mean, and THANK YOU! I took some time in writing that reaction, so I'm super happy you liked it and found it believable! :3 xo**

**Angelic Warrior: Well, read and find out! :)**

**chocolate-lover: I'm sure in the near future they might be seen, you'll just have to wait and see! ;)**

**Legionary Prime: Thank you! Keep writing! Find some inspiration! xx**

**Shadow Shoveler Productions: Thanks for all the opinions and thoughts, I appreciate it! But yeah, I feel like, if the series was finally going to frow up a bit, and the darkness were to become bigger, there would need to be a harsher language used. If I'm not mistaken, only two ****_'bad words'_**** have been used over the course of the entire series; Hell in BBS, and Damn in DDD.**

**Enjoy, my lovelies! **

* * *

Sleep seemed to be very short lived for Sora. As The sun danced through the blue drapes hanging from the window, Sora peered his left eye open slightly. At the sight of the bright light, he groaned and rolled over. It had felt like forever that he'd been able to sleep peacefully, and he didn't want it to end. Although the teen was still in a sleeping state, everyone else was wide awake. No sooner than he drifted back off, did Riku knock at his door.

"Hey, Sora? Time to get up, bud," He hollered- no response.

At the sound of Riku's voice, Sora rolled over again, and pushed a pillow over his head, trying to drown out the noise.

"Sora. Up. Now."

"Maybe he's really tired…" Sora recognized the voice as Yuffie.

"Are you kidding me?" Donald sighed, "Sora's always tired."

"It's true, A'hyuck!" Goofy agreed.

"Sora's the only person I know that is just as hyper as he is lazy. If we left him alone, he'd sleep in till tonight," Riku smirked.

"You know I can hear you just fine, right?" Sora sighed, quiet enough that he didn't think anyone could hear him, "I'm not lazy…"

"Alright, bud, you asked for it," Riku sighed, pushing his shoulder into the door, forcing it open, "Rise and shine, lazy bum."

"Go away," Sora breathed with his head still under his pillow.

"Up," Riku nudged Sora's side, kneeling as he got to Sora's bedside.

"Down," Sora teased, still not moving.

"C'mon, Sora," Donald pestered.

Sora then muffled something illegible into his pillow, his right hand now moved and dangling over the bed.

"Okay, you've left me no choice," Riku sighed, standing and heading into Sora's bathroom.

"Riku, what are you doing?" Goofy hollered curiously; there were a few muffled sounds before Riku returned with a cup of water.

"What is that?" Donald inquired.

Riku simply moved to Sora, his head completely drowned in pillows, and his hips down covered in blankets. In one swift motion, Riku lifted Sora's sleep shirt and poured the water down Sora's back.

"Ahhh!" Sora kicked around quickly, body flailing until he hit the ground- legs and feet still on the bed, "That was freaking _cold_!"

"You wouldn't get up," Riku smirked, "You left me no choice."

"Umm, how about leaving me alone?!" Sora scrambled to his feet, untangling himself from the mess of sheets and blankets.

"And what fun would that have been?"

"C'mon, get dressed. We'll be downstairs," Goofy said.

"Right," Sora yawned.

"I'm giving you ten minutes. If you fall back asleep, next it'll be a bucket of ice, and your pants," Riku warned.

"Got it!" Sora ran to his drawers, grabbing his clothes as his friends left his room.

"Seriously, you've got to teach me how to control him like that,' Yuffie teased.

"He came with a manual," Riku chuckled.

"A'hyuck, me and Donald need a copy!" Goofy shook his head.

"Hurry, let's get downstairs! I'm starved," Donald grinned.

* * *

As the four friends made their way to the dining room, Mickey, Lea, Aqua, and Ventus were already seated at the table, Aqua asking occasionally if Aerith needed assistance in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Aerith smiled, setting plates and cutlery down on the large table in the dining room, "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Did you all sleep well?"

"Yes, we did," Goofy beamed.

"Where's Leon and Cid?" Yuffie asked, looking around.

"They left early this morning with Merlin to scan the town for Heartless. They'll be back soon, I'm sure," Aerith assured, heading back to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Donald smiled, sitting down.

"Good morning, everyone," Mickey greeted.

"Morning," Isa entered the dining room, stretching his arms.

"Hey, Isa," Lea yawned.

"Where's Sora?" Mickey wondered.

Riku was about to answer the King, when there was a sudden crash that could be heard through the entire house, startling the occupants. Everyone turned their heads to the entrance of the dining hall, where the crash came from.

"Ow!" Sora yelled.

"Sora, are you okay? What was that?" Aerith hollered from the dining room.

"I'm okay! That was just every bone in my body shattering, along with my dignity…" He groaned, entering the dining room.

"Congrats, you were only eight minutes," Riku smirked, crossing his arms.

"Yippee for me…And maybe if I'm lucky I _only _broke five ribs," Sora slowly sat at the table, before his eyelids began to fall.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" Ven chuckled.

"He never has been. I won't dare to check how many times Sora was late to school cause he slept in," Riku sighed.

"Hey…" Sora whined, brows furrowed and eyes still closed.

"Well, then Roxas should be awake soon, seeing as he does have a tendency to take after you," Lea grinned.

"Wow, no one ever sleeps later than Sora," Riku teased.

"Well, this actually is kinda not like him," Lea thought, "Maybe I should check up on him and-"

"Morning…" Roxas sighed, trudging towards a free chair.

"Yeesh, what the hell happened to you?" Lea cringed.

Roxas' hair was even spikier than normal, tasselled in every direction. His eyes looked tired and puffy, as well as he had dark circles rimming.

"Are you feeling okay, Roxas?" Isa wondered.

"Not really…" Roxas whispered in response, "My head is pounding…I didn't sleep…"

"Do you want me to get you some Advil?" Yuffie asked.

"Ad-what?"

"Advil. Like ibuprofen," Yuffie repeated herself.

"Roxas is still kind of in the dark on a lot of basic things. He wants the Advil," Lea assured to Yuffie, who then left the table to grab two pills.

"Are you feeling hungry at all, Roxas?" Aerith asked, kneeling to his sitting level.

"A little, I guess…"

"Okay, just try and relax. Maybe you'll feel better if you eat," Aerith suggested, standing.

The group ate breakfast rather quickly. They needed to make a plan, and fast. No one knew how fast Xehanort was planning, or what his next move was going to be, so they needed to stay on their toes. Cid, Leon, and Merlin had returned shortly after the group had finished eating. However, Roxas' food was primarily untouched.

"Okay, so Sora, you and Riku can see Kairi when we've finished up scoping the world for any signs of Xehanort," Leon instructed, "In the meantime, we'll all stick together as a group, and start out past the Bailey. That's where Heartless activity seems to be the strongest."

"Right," Sora and the others nodded.

"When will we be going?" Aqua inquired.

"Well, if everyone's ready, there's no time like the present," Cid said, standing and heading for the door.

"Wait!" Sora stopped the group from exiting the building, "What's our plan if we _do _find something on Xehanort? What then?"

"Fight," Cid merely stated.

"Great plan," Sora sighed as he, and everyone else existed the HBRC headquarters.

"Roxas, are you sure you'll be okay?" Lea asked, concerned for his friend's well- being, "You can stay behind, you know."

"I know, I'm fine," Roxas trudged forward.

* * *

"So what exactly is your plan, you old coot?" Xigbar sighed, not able to comprehend the plans of his Master.

"Simple," Xehanort sighed, "I am using this new member to unleash memories deep within the darkest part of the heart. If there is as much darkness as I am assuming, taking back my XIII will be an easy task."

"But you just said Sora wasn't your target."

"No, I said he wasn't the target for the time being. The newest vessel is going to unleash the memories hidden away in the broken Nobody."

"Broken Nobody…? Can you please stop speaking in metaphors and crap?"

Xehanort sighed, becoming increasingly frustrated at the simple mind that Xigbar seemingly possessed.

"A past member of the original Organization XIII is now working with his other half; my thirteen. If I unleash an emotion strong enough, one that he is not able to handle, it will show the darkness within my number XIII in reflection. They mirror one another."

"Well…according to you, Axel and Saix are original members working on the other side…And the other half to Sora is…" Realization hit Xigbar, "So, if Roxas is an acting force alone, then who the hell is the mysterious member?"

"No. XIV, Xion."

"Poppet?! How the hell did you swing that one? Come to think of it, I kind of forgot about her until recently."

"Xion was created a puppet. A vessel that harboured memories that Sora had. Xion was a mirror to reflect how Sora remembered the princess."

"Kairi?"

"Correct. When her body was destroyed, the memories were returned to Sora. In turn, the memory of her was destroyed all together. This is why you were not aware of her until this point. However, using the power of darkness, I have restored her. If my theory proves true, Roxas will have no recollection of her until they are face to face, due to their strong connection. Also, she will not be able to fully function until she is in contact with Roxas. When that happens, her life will resume where it ended."

"So basically we're just giving them another body to fight against us?" Xigbar raised his left eyebrow.

Xehanort grinned before turning his back to Xigbar, hands clasped behind his back.

"This Organization will always be XIII. They are one guardian short, soon to be two. Xion is the final key to unleash Sora's darkness, and the lost memories. This final key will affect everyone related to Sora in some way. The effects may not be instant, but I will not lose my vessel again."

* * *

"So, can you move any faster?" Vanitas asked, as he walked alongside the newcomer slowly through the in-between.

Xion simply kept walking, as if completely dead inside.

"Okay…Not speedy, not chatty…Listen. We're about the enter Radiant Garden. When you see a guy who looks like me," Vanitas took his helmet off for a split second, "Don't move. Don't do anything else, got it?" When Vanitas received a subtle nod of the head, he sighed, and the two entered the Bailey of Radiant Garden, "Am I going soft?" Vanitas groaned as he whispered to himself.

* * *

The group of friends carefully and slowly scoped the residential area of Radiant Garden, trying to find any evidence of Xehanort's presence. While passing the last corner of houses, Sora noticed Riku slowly falling behind.

"Hey, Riku, are you okay?" Sora walked back to his friend, gaining the rest of the group's attention.

"Yeah…my head's just…" Riku leaned his palms on his knees and crouching slightly; holding his head in discomfort.

"Riku? Are you alright?" Mickey asked, approaching the older teen.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Mickey," Riku straightened out and continued onward walking passed Sora.

"Are you sure you're okay, Riku? You look kinda pale," Ventus observed.

"Are you okay, Riku?" Yuffie placed a hand to Riku's arm.

"I'm fine..." Riku looked into Yuffie's eyes briefly.

"Ugh," Lea groaned, a piercing noise ringing in his ears.

"Lea, are you okay?" Isa asked, kneeling at his side.

"What's…happening?" Roxas asked, still holding his head.

"Whatever you have must be contagious," Aerith sighed, "Maybe you should go home and-"

"You can't be…three men down. We'll stay, you guys just…go on ahead," Riku suggested, breathing fairly slow and deeply.

"No…just stay with us. If you are contagious, we've already been exposed anyways," Aerith sighed, "Just, don't be afraid to tell me when enough is enough."

"Well the Bailey is just up the set of stairs, so be on your guard," Leon instructed, summoning his gun blade.

"Are we sure anything will be there?" Yuffie asked.

"No. But like I said, if you see an enemy, attack," Cid said, loading his canon.

As the group entered the Bailey, not knowing what to expect, they were greeted by Vanitas, and another figure.

"You!" Sora summoned his Keyblade, glaring angrily.

"What, are you still pissy about the princess?" Vanitas tested.

"Are you the one that hurt her?!" Sora demanded.

"Am I?" Vanitas smirked, once again testing Sora's patience.

"Why are you here, Vanitas?" Aqua summoned her key.

"Why? Why indeed…"

"Ugh, enough already!" Sora yelled, rolling his eyes.

"Attack him!" Leon yelled.

"Ah," Vanitas nonchalantly raised his hand to halt, "Don't you want to know why I'm here, first?" Sora simply stared at the reflection on Vanitas' helmet, "I have a new member of the Organization here," Vanitas gestured to the hooded figure.

Suddenly, Riku, Isa, Lea and Roxas collapsed to the ground, Roxas the only one remaining semi- conscious.

"Ahhhh!" Roxas was now clutching his head, pulling his blonde locks with both hands; his knees were pressed up to his head, and his body twitched.

"Roxas! Riku!" Sora kneeled and shook his friends.

"Lea, Isa!" Donald and Goofy kneeled to the unconscious men.

Vanitas grinned under his mask, and summoned his Keyblade. He pointed it at Roxas, and his body began to glow. Shortly after, an image appeared above him, almost like a crystal ball. The setting was that of the familiar Destiny Islands.

_"Surely, you must have know that this was going to happen," _Zexion accused, pointing passed Roxas.

_"Why would I know?"_

A young version of Riku asked, approaching Zexion.

The two figures then began to circle Roxas.

"_Because, in your memory, you've been to a number of worlds before you came to this one. And, of course, in those worlds the only beings you met were the dark kind. That's all that's left in your heart: the darkest of memories. Your memories of home are gone- every one_," Zexion explained; the image began to flicker, similar to that of a TV.

_"That's a lie! I remember everyone from the islands…They're my…my…closest friends…" _Young Riku huffed.

As the Roxas in the image kneeled to the ground, he turned into a girl, who's memory was returning. She then turned into Riku.

_"And who threw away those friends? Maybe it's your own actions you've forgotten? It was you who destroyed your home!" _Then Riku turned into Sora, before the image went completely blank.

Roxas, Lea, Isa and Riku all jolted awake not a second later, memories of the young puppet now engraved once again in their minds.

"Are you okay?!" Sora exclaimed, holding Riku's arm as they both stood; Riku just stared at the figure, knowing who it was underneath the hood, "Riku…?" Sora turned his gaze to what Riku was staring at.

Lea and Isa slowly stood, Goofy helping them stand. Roxas soon followed suit, standing slowly, holding his head lightly with his left hand.

"Hmph," Vanitas stealthily opened a corridor of darkness behind him, running through and leaving the hooded figure behind.

"Hey, wait!" Sora demanded, but just as quick as the corridor appeared, it vanished; Sora's eyes fell on the figure.

It didn't move, it didn't attack. Sora wasn't even sure it was breathing. He made one step forward, but was quickly stopped by Roxas.

"No, wait," Roxas walked passed Sora, approaching the figure.

"Roxas," Lea sighed.

Roxas stopped when he stood close to the figure. It still didn't move. Roxas focused on where he always remembered _her _eyes to be, and he stared for a moment. The rest of the group stood their in confusion, and silence. Lea slowly approached Roxas, keeping a respectful distance. After a moment or two, the figure motioned it's hands up to the hood, pulling the black fabric back. Roxas' eyes went wide as his suspicions came to be the truth. There, standing in front of him, was his best friend. The girl he'd forgotten about in the midst of her sacrifice. In the flesh, clear as day, in front of his face, was Xion.

"Roxas…" Xion stared into his blue eyes.

"X-Xion…I don't-"

"Axel…"

"Hi…" Lea sighed with a smile while wearing a disbelieving expression that plastered on his face.

"I can't…"

"What?" Roxas asked.

"I'm not supposed to be here. This isn't right…"

"I…" Roxas didn't know what to say, obviously still in shock.

"Riku," Xion took a few steps toward the older teen, Sora glancing back and forth between Riku and the familiar girl, "What do I do?"

"Wh-I…I don't know…"

"You don't know? …Cause you seemed to know exactly what to do with me before," Xion suddenly went from stone faced to red hot angry, "And what did that make me? Just the dead girl?! The lost girl?! I didn't know any better! But _you _did!"

"Xion!" Roxas grabbed Xion's wrist.

"You forgot me!" Xion screamed to Roxas, "I knew it would happen, but I didn't think you actually would have!" Xion jerked her wrist out of Roxas' clutch.

"Hey! Stop this! It's not his fault!"

"Shut up, Axel! You've always sided with Roxas! I wasn't even a Nobody, I wasn't even meant to be _nothing_! So why am I here?!"

"Stop!" Riku grabbed a hold of both Xion's wrists, and the two gained eye contact.

"So, do you hate me for taking your friend away from you?" Xion repeated from the year before.

"Nah. I guess…I'm just sad," Riku smirked at the memory, "But your sacrifice wasn't for nothing. You are a part of what saved Sora. Maybe that's why you've been given a second chance," Riku released his grip on Xion.

Xion and Sora locked eyes in that moment. No one moved, no one spoke. Everyone looked a bit startled when Sora shed a tear.

"It's you…from the sleeping world…Why…do you look like her?" Sora breathed heavily as he asked, never losing eye contact.

All of the events of Sora's dreams in the sleeping world were becoming more vivid in his memories. He could now clearly piece together the connection between the change from Namine to this girl, and the memories Roxas shared with him, found in the darkest part of his heart.

"I don't-"

"Riku, if I'm a part of him," Xion kept her eyes glued on Sora, "Why am I staring at him? Why is he an acting force?"

"A part of me?" Sora asked, almost sounding as though he wanted the question to be redundant.

"Okay, can someone please explain what's going on here?" Donald asked, staring at the scene in from of him in confusion.

"I will," Riku sighed, crossing his arms- all eyes fell on him, "Xion was the fourteenth member of the Organization. She was never a Nobody, but a puppet created by the memory and perception that Sora has of Kairi. What's why Xion looks like Kairi- she harboured the memories that Sora had of Kairi. In order for Sora to wake up with his memory complete, Xion needed to sacrifice her being to give back Sora's memories. But is she did so, there would be no 'her' left, so therefore everyone would forget about her in the end. The question now, is why and how you're able to exist here again…"

"You sacrificed yourself for me…?" Sora whispered, staring at the ground with a subtle frown and guilty look on his face.

"No, I simply gave back what was rightfully yours," Xion explained.

"Still…thank you. Why would you do that for me?" Sora sighed.

"Because you needed your memories of her, right?"

Sora averted eye contact, squirmed slightly, and went noticeably red, making Donald, Goofy and the others snicker.

Xion smiled before turning back to Roxas and Lea. She stared at them for a second, before collapsing, Roxas catching her right before she hit the ground.

"Whoa, Xion?" Roxas shook her lightly.

"Let's get her back to the headquarters," Aerith suggested.

"I got her," Roxas assured when he noticed Lea was going to take her from him, "Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I hit the wrong buttons?"`

"What?

"Remember that one time when Xion was acting weird? You told me that girls have certain buttons you can't press, or their mood shifts. Did I press one?"

Aerith simply smiled at the young boys' innocence.

"You know, Terra used to tell me the same thing about Aqua," Ven smiled.

"He what?" Aqua asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm…I think you just pushed one," Roxas said.

"Yep…I think you're right."

As the group quickly retreated back to home base, Riku pulled Mickey aside and the two walked a fair distance behind.

"Xehanort's gotta be planning something, Mickey. He wanted Xion gone from the start…"

"What do ya mean, Riku?"

"I mean, I'm not sure we can trust Xion. She could have been brought back for his own strategy. Think about it, Vanitas didn't even get close to us."

"I think we should talk to Yen Sid about this, Riku," Mickey suggested.

"Yeah. I'm curious as to if she has a heart or not…Until then, I don't want her anywhere near Sora or Kairi, okay?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I just…I know Xehanort is always telling us that Sora isn't the true Keyblade wielder…but again, I can't help but feel that he's lying…Why would he?"

* * *

**Yay! Xion's back!...So...Namine...What should I do with her?**


	27. Beyond The Door

Song of the chapter: Open Up Your Eyes- Daughtry

**A/N: SO SORRY OMG. Wow it's been forever. Like, seriously, I'm so sorry. I've been going through a lot of crap, been in and out of the hospital, but hey. Oh well. I'm gonna make updates faster cause this story's main plot is finally on it's way! **

**BoxAuthor88: Sorry this took soooo long ;-; jdshfjfoengjosn. I'm so glad you like Ventus and Roxas' personalities! I'm honored to be in your top 5! I'm not worthy! I hope you enjoy this, love. xoxo :3**

**yellowmadness: Je parle le français aussi, parce que je vis au Canada! Merci beaucoup! xo**

**JourneyofShadows: Hmm...good idea, I'm consider it. ;)**

**bec1895: Don't worry, since the story is now picking up on the main plot, there shall be much fluff! Promise! And I'm glad you like Xion eing back in the picture. Well, if you want to see the previous Organization members, read on! ;)**

**AquaTitaniaMiyuki: I'm glad you like the morning routine. xD I wanted it to feel as though Riku had to go through this every day. I'll also consider your suggestions, thank you! xo**

**Kira Ria: I will definitely think about your suggestions and see if they'll work with the story! And yay! GO AXEL!**

**Angelic Warrior: Woot! XIV is back! You'll have to keep reading for more news on Terra, and as for Venny, yes he will, in near future chapters, seeing as the main plot is now finally underway!**

**xxNeverEndingTwilightxx: Ahh, don't be sorry, I'm just glad you're enjoying it, love! Here's your update, enjoy! They'll be happening more frequently! **

**awesomefanficlova: Well, Skyy, something tells me you're really gonna like the future chapters of this story! Stay tuned, and thanks for everything.**

**Guest: Will do!**

**Guest (other): Okie Dokie!**

**Aaaaaaand, here we go!**

* * *

As soon as he'd been rescued by Sora, Ansem the Wise had quickly returned to the castle grounds of Radiant Garden to make sense of the current situation and it's posing threats. He was surprised to be greeted by former castle workers and apprentices to which he thought had been lost to the Heartless.

"Ienzo, at what location would other members of the first Organization be located?" Ansem asked the young man.

In the curiosity and assumption that all the past Organization members were once again complete people, Ansem wanted to see if they still remained the same at heart.

"Well, sir, assuming that everyone has their hearts back, they should return to the location that they lost their heart in the first place," Ienzo explained, holding a pile of books, "However, there has been no sigh of Isa or Braig, so we are to live under the assumption they don't have their hearts back."

"I see," Ansem sighed, "Dilan, what is the status of the town?"

"Well sir, there seems to be a limited amount of activity, except for the bailey," Dilan examined a large computer screen, "There seems to be a large group of people."

"Hmph."

"Do you want us to go and check things out?" Aeleus approached Dilan and the others.

"Is Sora there?" Ansem inquired.

"Sora?" Aeleus cocked his head, "Why Sora?"

"Let me check…" Dilan mumbled, scanning the computer screen, "Yeah…It would appear so."

"Then we have no part to play. Sora can handle things."

"Master Ansem," Even walked into the room while looking at a large red book, "I've been doing some research from where we left off before becoming Nobodies, and I must say, the progress I've made is astounding. It's uncanny."

"Will it give us any answers to our current threat?" Ansem encouraged.

"Well, I've done some recollecting, to find out the Xehanort you rescued from in town a long while ago, wasn't really Xehanort at all. It was a young man named Terra who had been possessed by Xehanort's will," Even explained.

"Which means…" Ienzo huffed.

"Exactly, Ienzo. When Sora defeated both halves of this possessed Terra; the Heartless going by the name Ansem, and our former leader Xemnas, he not only brought back the true form of Xehanort, but he must have also brought back the true form of Terra as well. There is no way Xehanort would have been able to keep a hold of Terra's will through all the disconnecting and reconnecting of their hearts," Even said.

"Did you find any other information, Even?" Ansem asked, clearly still processing the new details.

"Actually, yes. I have come to find that the original Organization was leading under the influence of false goals. In order for one to become whole after losing their heart, their Heartless and Nobody would have to be destroyed respectively. Obtaining Kingdom Hearts would play no part in finding one's heart."

"They why would Xemnas have us doing missions and tasks day in and day out?" Dilan asked, frowning.

"Excellent question, Dilan. I found my answer in studying up on a certain Keyblade, known as the χ-blade. It is what Xehanort is after. It was split into twenty parts, supposedly; seven lights, thirteen darknesses. Xemnas was going to connect each of the thirteen members of the Organization up to Kingdom Hearts in order to split his heart among thirteen vessels. Take Braig for example, being number II, he was already half Xehanort."

"But why would he want to have thirteen copies of himself?" Aeleus wondered, dumbfounded at the truth of the Organization.

"Well, that's simple. He wanted thirteen vessels that would be able to wield a Keyblade. If we all had his heart, we'd all have Keyblades."

"So what is it that we can do now, Master Ansem?" Ienzo wondered, popping his head up from a book.

"Soon enough, we'll be given instruction. Perhaps we will be able to help in the final clash. Only time will tell," Ansem closed his eyes in thought.

* * *

Kairi sat in deep thought and silence, thinking of what she could do besides sitting in a bed all day. She was sick and tired of always needing to be rescued. Not only that, but with the help of Aerith's magic, Kairi's bones healed much more quickly than they normally would have. Therefore, she felt physically well, aside from the minor bruises and cuts, but the nurses refused to listen to her. She was becoming increasingly frustrated with sitting alone, even though it hadn't been more than a couple of days. For the first time in what felt like forever, Kairi pulled back the sheets, and heaved her body upright. Soon after she began to feel very dizzy as the blood rushed to her head. Kairi let her legs slowly fall until the tips of her toes graced against the cold marble flooring. Forcing herself completely up, Kairi held on to her IV pole for support.

"Enough is enough," Kairi whispered, nodding her head and encouraging herself to push forward.

Breathing heavily, she headed for her clothing that was neatly folded on the nearby table, a plan in mind.

* * *

Trying to wait for Xion to wake up was like waiting for paste to get sticky. Nothing happening. Roxas felt that the time passing was more painful than being sliced by a Heartless. It felt like it had been an eternity since Xion was put in a bed for rest, when in reality, it had only been a couple hours. As he stared at his unconscious best friend, Lea placed and hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, everything's gonna be fine, kiddo. You know that."

"I did this…" Roxas muttered.

"What? No. This isn't your fault," Lea frowned.

"No. Not this. But I…I'm the reason she faded away in the first place…I did this to her…" Roxas admitted, avoiding contact.

"Look," Lea sighed, "At the time, Xion needed to return to Sora; that was where she belonged. Now, she has a new place to belong."

"But why…Why would she not be needed anymore?" Roxas inquired; Lea thought for a moment before Aerith spoke up.

"Well, all we have to do is wait. Wait and see if or when she awakens," Aerith said, "There is nothing more I can do, I'm afraid."

"Okay, thanks," Roxas nodded.

"Anyways, there's no point in beating yourself up. Heck, I wanted to take her out of the Organization," Isa shook his head.

Off to the side, Yuffie was still thinking about the _encounter_ with Riku that had happened the previous day.

"Hey...Riku? Could we umm...talk?"

"Uhh..." Riku looked around to the large crowd, "Now's not really a good time to-"

"So, Riku," Sora began, "Why do you think Xion is free from my heart now, if she carries my memories of Kairi?"

Riku immediately focused on Sora's question, frustrating Yuffie.

"I'm still trying to figure that out. She probably doesn't have any of your memories anymore, or she wouldn't be here. I don't understand this at all, but something tells me Xehanort has a lot to do with this," Riku explained.

"Is there any way that we can find out if she does have any of Sora's memories?" Leon wondered.

"Sora, think long and hard, is there anything you're forgettin'?" Cid joked.

"Not what I meant," Leon groaned with a subtle grin.

"I'm certain Xion doesn't have any of your memories, Sora," Mickey added, "You wouldn't be able to remember Kairi if she did," He assured.

"Is that why she needed to return to Sora in the first place?" Ven asked.

"Exactly. Without those memories, Sora would never have been the same," Mickey smiled, turning to Sora.

"If Sora didn't remember Kairi, he wouldn't have remembered any of us, because we're all connected," Riku smirked.

"Everyone's connected to ya, Sora!" Goofy cheered.

"Heh, seems like it," Sora folded his arms behind his head, before his expression suddenly changed, "Oh, I almost forgot! I should go check up on Kairi."

"She should be very much healed, if my magic is working properly," Aerith smiled.

"Do you know if she'll be able to be released soon?" Aqua inquired, tilting her head slightly.

"I'm not too sure, I'll have to go in and ask the doctors," Aerith replied.

"Okay, I'm gonna head up to the hospital now," Sora headed to the door, and placed his hand on the knob, "Are you coming with me, Riku?"

"I'm gonna stay and see if I can figure something out with Xion, you go on ahead," Riku suggested.

"Alright," Sora turned the knob, and pulled the door, still looking at his friends, "I'll tell her you all said hi-"

Sora stopped speaking as his eyes fell on the small frame standing in the doorway. In disbelief, he stood there, staring at Kairi.

* * *

Vanitas sighed as he once again returned to the Organization's stronghold. He was becoming annoyed at the standstill feeling. Trudging, he entered the Round Room.

"Vanitas, did you do as you were told?" Xehanort grinned from his tall throne.

"Yep. But I don't really understand what you're doing. When are you gonna get Sora back?"

"The puppet you just let go, her name is Xion. She shares great ties to Sora, as well as some of his friends. In bringing her back, theirs hearts had to be tampered with, in order to allow the memory of her to resurface in their hearts. Now, I will be able to access the darkness within Sora's heart much easier."

"Right. Okay," Vanitas scowled sarcastically, "Well while you do that, I'm going to take a nap."

"Braig. Bring me Maleficent," Xehanort yelled to his number II.

"See, this is what I don't understand. XIGBAR. Not very difficult," Xigbar groaned, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Go, now."

"Yes, _sir_," Xigbar saluted sarcastically, quickly returning with Maleficent and Pete.

"Maleficent, I am in need of your Heartless. Closer to the goal of Kingdom Hearts, we need to offer more captive hearts. Therefore, I need Heartless spread out for the Keybladers to eliminate."

"Very well, as you wish. However…" Maleficent trailed.

"What's in it for us?" Pete finished, crossing his rather large arms.

"Fear not. Everyone shall receive an offer from Kingdom Hearts when the time is right," Xehanort assured, the false tone completely overlooked, "Please send Heartless to Radiant Garden."

"I shall make arrangements very soon," Maleficent and Pete left to follow through and send out Heartless.

"So Xehanort," Xigbar leaned against his throne and looked up to his Master with a smirk, "Where do you suppose Terra is right about now?"

Xehanort simply closed his eyes, leaning on his hand, and evilly smiled.

* * *

Sora could barely believe his eyes when he saw Kairi standing there. As soon as he spoke her name, the entire group turned their eyes to his direction. When his mind caught up, Sora put his hands on her shoulders for support that she needed, guiding her into the building. His face read like a book; scared and concerned.

"Kairi?!" The group gasped in unison.

"Kairi!" Riku sprung up from his chair and quickly walked over to hid friends; Sora was slowly sitting Kairi down on the near by couch, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the hospital?!"

"Surely they haven't discharged you yet…" Aerith muttered, approaching the teen.

As Kairi tried to speak, everyone come towards her, hovering with questions.

"Look…I-" Kairi looked to the floor and sighed, "I snuck out…" She admitted.

"What? Why?!" Sora asked, completely concerned and worried at this point.

"Kairi, the hospital will call a code yellow and report a missing patient when they notice you're gone," Aerith sighed.

"They won't. I put the 'do not disturb' sign on my door, and filled by bed with pillows to make it look like I'm sleeping."

"Pro…" Yuffie chuckled, to which Cid lightly smacked her head.

"Kairi…" Sora frowned, "Okay, look, I'm taking you back to the hospital-"

"No. I'm not going back. I'm fine. The nurses won't listen."

"You're not fine, Kairi," Sora shook his head.

"I walked all the way here, didn't I?" Kairi crossed her arms.

"Well…" Sora sighed in slight defeat.

Scanning Kairi for a moment, Aerith smiled, seeing a lot of herself in the young lady.

"I'm going to call the hospital," Aerith sighed, "I'll sign discharge papers tomorrow for you."

"Aerith? I'm sorry," Kairi frowned.

"Don't be," Aerith smiled, "I know what it's like."

Kairi smiled, before breathing deeply. The adrenaline of sneaking out was finally wearing off, leaving her incredibly tired. It wasn't a minute later that her head fell to Sora's shoulder.

"Sora, do you want to take Kairi up to her room?" Leon asked, looking at the now sleeping teen.

Riku, Donald and Goofy all chuckled together when they saw Sora's face got a tad redder than before.

"Uh, yeah…" Sora slid himself off the couch and picked her up bridal style, before heading for the stairs.

"Do you remember which room it is?" Leon half whispered.

"Right across from my room, isn't it?" Sora whispered back.

"You got it," Leon nodded.

Sora slowly and calming walked up the stairs, keeping his eyes on Kairi's face. He wanted to make sure that he didn't wake her up. As he approached her room, he carefully managed to open the door, and turn the light on without waking her. Placing her down gently, he slid his arms out from underneath her, reminding him of when she was first rescued. He frowned, staring at the beautiful sleeping frame. Shaking out the bad memories, Sora pulled the sheets out and tucked Kairi in. Before leaving, he gave her hand one more light squeeze, before turning out the lights, and closing the door.

Back downstairs, everyone was discussing what the next move would be in order to better prepare everyone for the upcoming clash between light and darkness.

"Welp, I think we should all go back and see Yen Sid before traveling anywhere," Mickey suggested, "After seeing what he has to say, we should split up to try and see what we can to find help us out."

"Okay," Riku nodded, "But, what about Xion?"

"And Kairi?" Donald added.

"Hmm…" Mickey pondered on the decision to let Kairi fight in the first place.

"She'll be upset if we leave without her," Sora returned to the main floor, "If we don't take her with us, we'll never hear the end of it, seeing as she just snuck out of a hospital to join us."

"So, what, are you okay with her fighting along side us now?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all. But I don't want her to be sad," Sora admitted, "If I hadn't been so stubborn in the first place, she probably wouldn't have been kidnapped-"

"Hey, that wasn't your fault, Sora," Riku interrupted firmly.

"Yeah…" Sora muttered, before changing the subject abruptly, "Anyways, how will we be separated?"

"Uhh, well, I was thinking of sending you with Donald and Goofy," Mickey explained.

Immediately after, Sora Donald and Goofy all cheered.

"Oh boy!" Donald jumped.

"Yeah! Just like old times!" Goofy beamed.

"This is gonna be awesome," Sora added, "But what about the rest of you?"

"Welp, Riku and I are going to go search for a lost light," Aqua looked up at the tiny King's words, knowing who he was speaking of, "So I was thinking that Master Aqua could help train Kairi back at Yen Sid's tower. Ventus will also go to train as well. Then, we could have Lea, Roxas, Isa, and Xion, if she awakens, go see the other members of the previous Organization, to see if they can give us some help."

"Okay. But what will Donald, Goofy and I be doing?" Sora wondered.

"Sora, I need Donald and Goofy to assist you in finding the Key to Return Hearts," Mickey explained, keeping his eyes locked on the teens, "The events of this Keyblade War could be catastrophic, and we need all the help we can get. Can you handle this task?"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Sora saluted.

Mickey giggled at the young man's enthusiasm.

"So Mickey, when will we be departing?" Aqua inquired.

"As soon as Kairi's awake, and feeling well enough to leave."

LINEBREAK

Kairi was tossing and turning in her sleep, a vivid dream taking over her clouded reality. The memories of Vanitas cutting her, Xigbar hitting her, Xehanort beating her, were all too real.

"Kairi…" A voice whispered.

"Namine…?" Kairi whispered back in her sleep.

"Just breathe…It's gonna be okay…"

Kairi abruptly sat upright, panting heavily, heart racing. As her mind caught up, Kairi began to cry silently, knowing that her healing was going to take a lot more than covering up the physical evidence.

* * *

**BOOM! Hope you liked it! We're well on our way to the main plot of the story!**


	28. Drowning On Dry Land

Song of the chapter: A Bitter Song- Butterfly Boucher

**A/N: Well, are you surprised? I am...this update is pretty fast, and it's a longer chapter to boot, yay! Although, I am sad and worried that I may have lost some viewers. I received some "hate mail" messages when I wasn't updating for a while, so I'm worried. Tell me, are you losing interest? I don't want to continue the story if people aren't enjoying it like they used to. Tell me. Thanks! And now, in regards to this chapter, I won't spoil before you read, but there is drama. It may seem random and/ or unnecessary, but I felt like there hasn't been much action lately. The only reason there is in this chapter, is to help the plot, include Maleficent, and help with Kairi's involvement!**

**BoxAuthor88: I didn't receive a review, I'm hoping you still like the story, and I hope you're well! xox**

**Guest: Thanks hun!**

**xxNeverEndingTwilightxx: Wow, thank you soooo much! :D I hope this update was quick enough for ya~!**

**BA88: Don't hate...don't stab me ._. I'm sorry I left... T-T And I feel special that I'm ****_your _****KH writer! (HAHA the notebook moment ;3) I'm so glad that you don't want to kill me! And I hope this update was quick enough!**

**The V-Blade: Thank you so much for your kind words! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest (aka Skyy): Well, there may be some light Rokushi in this chapter ;) And some SoKai fluff will be coming super soon! Stay tuned. As for Terra, time will tell!**

**SetoshiArenhariKai: The reason the audience knows of Xehanort's plans (it won't be like that for much longer) is because there are all smaller plans, that aren't his major plot plan for the X-Blade. I'm glad you're enjoying, and I hope all your questions will be answered in up coming chapters! **

**Ready, set GO!**

* * *

As per usual in Sora's character, he was fidgety. And when he was fidgety, Riku knew that meant he was nervous. No doubt it was related to Kairi; no longer in the hospital, and now about to fight along side everyone. Seeing the stress in Sora's face worried Riku. Sora was always one to keep calm, and wear a grin, but now he was pacing back and forth, practically burning a hole in the floor.

"Sora," Riku muttered, "Stop pacing."

"I can't."

"Well, then why don't you take a walk; clear your head."

Sora stopped pacing for a second, and looks at Riku.

"Kairi probably won't be awake for a while, you have some time," Riku explained.

"Alright. But I won't be any longer than an hour," Sora assured, heading for the door.

"If you're any longer than 60 minutes exactly, do I have permission to call you a dead man?" Riku teased.

"Yep," Sora waved as he closed the door behind him, smiling.

Noticing Sora gone, and everyone else being occupied with mundane activities, Yuffie took the opportunity to sit next to Riku.

"Hey, can we talk now?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't really understand what we need to talk about," Riku groaned, staring at his hands that sat in his lap, "I mean, didn't we cover everything after the fact already?"

Yuffie stood abruptly, and huffed in annoyance. Riku looked up to her face, tensing up at the angered expression his gaze found.

"Come with me. Now," Yuffie grabbed Riku by the wrist and took him into the other room, unnoticed by the others.

Riku let her drag him away willingly, although completely uncomfortable by the anger he could feel within her grasp. They stopped at the den area, that was completely empty of any other people.

"Look," Riku began, "I already told you I'm sorry. And about you kissing me back, I won't hold it to you. I started this and-"

Riku suddenly felt the familiar lips pressed against his. Although he didn't expect it, somewhere in the back of his mind, he was ready for her. So without any hesitation, he kissed her back, cupping her face with both hands.

* * *

Back in the living area of the HBRC's headquarters, everyone was becoming restless. While waiting for Xion and Kairi, Mickey was just about the send Lea, Isa and Roxas, until there was a stirring from the couch. Roxas immediately stood upright, knowing very well that it was Xion.

"Ugh…" Xion groaned, holding her head with one hand, while the other slowly forced her into a sitting position.

"Xion, you're…okay…" Roxas whispered while laughing.

"Roxas…" Xion muttered, "Axel…"

"Welcome back," Lea grinned.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled at-"

"No. Don't be sorry," Roxas hugged Xion, not caring that everyone was watching, "I'm just glad you're back again."

"Me too…" Xion hugged Roxas back, "I missed you…" She whispered so quietly that he barely heard her.

"Any hey, guess what? We have hearts now!" Roxas beamed, "Me, and Axel, and Saix too!"

"Saix?!" Xion stood quickly, immediately needing to be caught by Lea as her head started spinning.

"Easy there, kiddo," Lea sighed.

"Saix is our friend now, Xion," Roxas assured.

Xion looked passed his friends to the blue hair man, knowing it was Saix. Sure, something was different about him to her, but she couldn't help but frown, remembering all that he did to her.

"I promise, he was Axel's friend before the Organization, and now he's my friend too," Roxas assured, "You can trust him."

Xion's frown faded into a half smile.

"So, if you guys have hearts, do I have one too?" Xion wondered in hope.

"Well, we're not certain, but we'll assume so, seeing as everyone else does," Isa grinned, trying to help her warm up to him.

"Wow…" Xion couldn't believe that she could possibly have a heart.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Lea and Roxas began to explain their knowledge of the situation.

"So, in short, we'd like to send you four to the castle here in Radiant Garden, to see if any of your past colleagues have any new information that could be of some use to us," Mickey explained.

"Alright, sounds good to me. Better than just sitting here twilttling our thumbs," Lea said, heading for the door.

"Do you know the way?" Isa asked.

"Umm, A, we've walked the grounds of this world so many times I know it like the back of my hand, and B, this is where I woke up, along with Ienzo, Aeleus, Dilan and Even. I'm pretty sure I can figure this out," Lea smirked, crossing his arms.

"Yeesh, I was just asking. No need to e a hot- head."

"Ha. Ha. Never heard that one before," Lea shook his head with a half grin, "We'll report back here after we've finished."

"Okay, thank you, Lea. We may already be gone. If that's the case, there will be a gummi ship for you to go to Master Yen Sid's tower," Mickey instructed, "And thank you guys."

"See you soon," Roxas smiled, as the four left the headquarters.

"So Axel," Xion had a questioning grin on her face as she closed the door behind them, "What kind of name is _Lea_?"

The four friends began to spin in a fit of laughter, making their way to the castle to meet some familiar faces.

* * *

Although it wasn't the nicest day outside, Sora found the cool breeze familiar, and comforting. The sky was cloudy, as though it were going to rain. Though the wind was colder than the air of the islands, it was still just as relaxing and soothing. Taking a deep breath in, he closed his eyes, thinking back to when he got back home again with Riku- right after defeating Xemnas. How there was no more stress. The walk was definitely helping his stress levels. Not that he liked being lone, but the quietness gave him some time to clear his head, just as Riku had suggested he do. Sighing, Sora looked up to see that the path he was on would soon lead him to a high up look out point with a view of the world's large ocean beneath it. Sora didn't remember seeing the large structure the last time he was here, so he assumed that it must have been a new addition to the world. Although he knew he didn't have too much time left, Sora wanted to get a look at the view. Sure, he said he'd only be an hour, but Riku wouldn't freak if he was a couple minutes over. It had only been around forty minutes at that point anyways.

A couple minutes was all it took for Sora to get to the top of the look out, and it was worth it to him. The view of Radiant Garden was absolutely incredible. It seemed as though the ocean went on forever, just like on the islands back home. Sora could hear the waves crashing into the stone walls below. His finger tips brushed the dark blue, gritty, stone architecture of the look out's pillars. When he looked down, Sora noticed just how high up he really was. From the ground, it didn't look very tall, but looking down to the water below, it looked to be about a thirty to forty foot drop. Looking up to the sky, tiny droplets of rain tickled his cheek. To his right he saw a set of stairs leading directly to the sandy beach, but he knew that he had to make his way back to the headquarters before the rain. Sora turned around, greeted by an unwanted, familiar face.

"Maleficent!" Sora immediately summoned his Keyblade, placing his body in his usual fighting stance, "What are you doing here?!" He demanded.

"Hmph," Maleficent snickered, flickering her neck, "I have no time for you at the moment…" She turned away, "_However_," She emphasized, turning around quickly.

"The Heartless sure do, Haha!" Pete appeared next to her, an army of Heartless Soldiers and Shadows at their side.

Rolling his eyes, Sora had no choice but to fight the Heartless, letting Maleficent and Pete get away. There was no way some simple Heartless could do ay harm to him. Slashing upwards, Sora cut though a group of Shadows and Soldiers. Immediately following, Neoshadows took their place. Sora detected a familiar patter almost instantly; every time a Heartless was eliminated, more took it's place. Knowing it would take too long to get rid of them all, Sora attempted to run. As he pushed through a now large group of Neoshadows, they grabbed onto him, pushing him backwards, and over the edge of the look out to the freezing waters below.

* * *

"Yuffie…" Riku breathed as their lips disconnected, "What does this mean?"

"Huh?" She asked breathlessly, not understanding.

"Where does this leave us?"

"What? Do you need a definition? You want to be that guy?"

"Uhh…"

"C'mon, let's get back to the others, now."

"But how to we go back without them…noticing?"

Yuffie just gave Riku a blank stare for a moment.

"Umm, I'm kind of a ninja…remember? You just go in causally, and say you were taking a nap or something. Leave the rest to me."

Riku simply smirked at how incredibly turned on he was by her. He definitely _never _saw this one coming- not in a million years.

"Hey, where're Lea and the others?" Riku returned to the living area, pretending his encounter with Yuffie hadn't happened.

"They left already…Where have you been?" Ven asked innocently.

"Napping…" Riku lied, "At least I tried."

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Aqua inquired, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yep. I guess my mind just wouldn't shut down."

"Has anyone seen Yuffie?" Leon asked.

"I'm in the kitchen! I've been here to whole time, Leon."

Riku was slightly surprised, and completely curious as to how she got there completely unnoticed.

"Okay, I was just wondering."

"You're so quiet in there. Usually we can't get you to shut up," Cid teased.

"Hey!" Yuffie hollered from the kitchen.

"Simmer down! I'm kidding!"

Riku looked around the room, noticing Sora hadn't returned yet. It had been well over an hour since he'd left.

"Hey, has Sora come back yet?"

"Nope, why? Did he say he'd be back at a certain time?" Donald asked.

"Well, he just said he wouldn't have been any longer than an hour, and it's been…" Riku looked over at the clock hanging on a near by wall, "About an hour and half. Maybe we should go and look for him."

"I'm sure he's okay, Riku," Mickey assured with a smile.

"You know how distracted Sora can get," Donald winked.

"A'hyuck, yep!" Goofy agreed.

"Yeah…But it couldn't hurt to look," Riku looked to the window, "Besides, it's starting to rain."

"Oh, Kairi!" Aerith noticed Kairi walking down the stairs, "How are you feeling, hun?"

The group all redirected their attention to Kairi, who was slowly but surely making her way to the couch.

"I'm feeling fine," She smiled, keeping out the distress from the memories.

"Good," Aerith smiled, "Here, drink this," she handed Kairi a small glass of water.

"Thank you."

"So Kairi, we have a plan," Mickey began, and Kairi turned to him while drinking, "We'd like to send you with Aqua and Ventus to back to Yen Sid's tower. There, you can get in a bit more training, and join us soon."

"Okay," Kairi agreed, finishing the glass, "Hey, where's Sora?" She soon noticed how tense Riku looked, "Riku, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just, Sora went for a walk, and he's late."

"Do you think he's okay?"

"Well, I'm going to go out and find him," Riku said, heading back to the door.

"We'll come too!" Donald stood, followed by Goofy.

"If there are any Heartless, you'll have backup, Riku," Goofy grinned.

"Thanks," Riku smiled.

"We'll come too, it can't hurt to have some help. He could have possibly gotten lost. That last time he was here, the city was fairly broken up," Leon said, turning to Cid, "Are you ready?"

"Always," Cid stood.

"I guess we'll all go," Yuffie said, "I need to stretch my legs, anyways."

"I'll wait here, just in case he does turn up. I don't want the place to be empty if he comes back," Aqua suggested, "Ventus, you stay, too."

"Awe, okay…" Ven sighed.

"Ventus, while we wait, why don't I show you a magic spell or two?" Merlin suggested.

"Really? Thanks!" Ventus smiled widely.

"I'm coming with you guys," Kairi stood.

"Kairi, maybe you should just stay and-"

"I'm coming too, Riku," She repeated, more firmly.

"You know you're stubborn, right?" Riku sighed.

"Yeah? What else is new?" She smiled.

The group quickly exited the headquarters.

"So did he mention at all where he might be going?" Leon asked Riku.

"No. I just suggested that he go for a walk."

"Well then I guess we'll just follow the tourist track. It's the most scenic route, so it probably interested him," Cid suggested.

Soon, the group headed in the direction of much needed help.

* * *

The motion of his legs hitting the stone edge, and toppling over the edge happened too fast from him to even yell. His body crashed through the freezing water just as his mind caught up to what happened. The water was much deeper than he thought it would be. There was no way he'd be able to touch the bottom before running out of air. Staying calm, he simply kicked his arms and legs until he was vertical, pulling his body to the surface for much needed air. When he surfaced, it took a moment for him to realize why he was pulled back under the waves. Then it hit him- the Heartless were still attacking, and pulling him under. With the mix of the freezing water, and swift wind, Sora's body was going numb fast. As he summoned his Keyblade again, he attacked the now dozens of Heartless, to no avail. By the time he'd resurface, the Heartless would pull him under again. When he tried to swim away, there were Heartless in every direction of the crashing waves. Kicking profusely, Sora noticed that he soon lost all feeling in his legs. This is when he realized that he was in trouble. Neoshadows tugged at his arms and pulled him under once again. This time, he could not resurface fast enough, and he was force to take air into his lugs. His chest felt like it was on fire, and he braced himself for what he could not believe could be his demise.

* * *

"Hello? I'm back!" Lea announced, entering the computer room of Radiant Garden's Castle's study.

"Ahh, Lea," Ienzo had his face in a large black book, "I'm assuming you had no luck with- Isa? Roxas?…Xion?!"

"I told you- I always get stuck with the icky jobs. That doesn't mean I fail to do them," Lea smirked.

"Ienzo, what's all that noise-?" Even asked, entering the room, "…Unbelievable," He gasped, staring at the beings Lea had brought.

"So, are we gonna sit here and ask questions, or are you gonna let me tell you why we're here?" Lea groaned, crossing his arms.

"Well, you're here to say 'I told you so' are you not?" Ienzo smirked.

"No. Well, yes, but no."

"We'd like to know if there's anything you guys could help us with. Like with the Keyblade War, or with Xehanort," Roxas explained.

Even simply looked to Ienzo, before turning back the way he came.

"Let me get Ansem the Wise. He could be of assistance. And allow me to Aeleus and Dilan, I don't think they will believe this."

* * *

"Sora! Answer me!" Riku yelled, becoming increasingly frustrated and worried with every second.

"Sora!" Donald yelled, too.

"Sora? Where are you?" Goofy cupped his hands around his mouth to make his voice a bit louder.

"Sora?" Kairi yelled, her voice trailing as she noticed a tall tower- like structure, "Hey, what's that, Leon?"

Leon looked to wait Kairi was point at; a large stone architecture just up the road from the path they were following.

"That's a look out to the largest Ocean in this world, why do you ask?"

"Maybe Sora's up there," Kairi thought.

"I think he would have heard us," Cid said.

"But we might be able to see him from up there," Yuffie suggested.

"It couldn't hurt to check," Aerith agreed.

"Hey, look!" Goofy pointed to the top of the lookout.

"Look at all those Heartless!" Riku gasped, "Let's go!"

The group ran quickly up to the top of the large look out. There were many places Sora could be, but he they couldn't see anything amongst all the Heartless.

"C'mon, let's chop though them!" Riku charged at the Heartless with his Keyblade.

As the group, including Kairi, significantly cut though the Heartless, Riku was able to make it to one of the look out openings that overlooked the ocean. Riku looked out to see if he could see anything. His eyes began to squint as he looked out to the horizon. Suddenly, something caught his eye in the waters directly below him. Losing all color in his face immediately, Riku saw what he knew to be Sora, floating face down in the dark water. Shaking his head to process what was happening, he saw Kairi approaching him.

"Kairi, get away," Riku half yelled, "Don't look."

Kairi stopped dead in her tracks at the tone of Riku's voice. This also alerted everyone else.

"Riku…What's wrong?"

Before Kairi could fully finish her question Riku jumped off the look out's ledge into the water. The entire group was completely confused and mortified.

"Riku!" Kairi screamed as she ran to the ledge.

"Riku!" Yuffie and Mickey yelled, also running swiftly to the ledge.

Kairi was the first to make it to the ledge, and it was just as Riku was surfacing. Immediately she understood Riku's action as she saw a second body in the water.

"Sora!" Kairi's scream was blood curdling, "Oh, god! Help him Riku!"

The rest of the group made it to the ledge just as Riku swam to Sora's body.

"Oh my god…" Leon breathed.

"Sora…" Mickey gasped.

Cid, Donald and Goofy just sat there, wide- eyed in pure shock and fear. Riku grabbed Sora's pale, numb body, and quickly lifted his face form the water.

"Riku! Is he alive?!" Aerith demanded.

"I-I don't know!" Riku panicked, "C'mon, buddy…" He whispered.

"Bring him over here, quick!" Aerith pointed to the sandy beach area just down the stairs from the look out.

The group quickly sprinted down the stairs to aid Riku and Sora. Normally, the swim would take Riku a minute tops. Living on an island his whole life, Riku would consider himself better than average at swimming. However, with the mixture of now heavy winds and light rain, the water was a lot tougher to cut through. That and not having any arms due to supporting Sora, this was going to be difficult. Holding Sora tightly, Riku kicked as hard and as fast as he could, approaching his friends as fast as the waves would allow him to. As soon as the group got to the beach, Cid and Leon were in the water waist deep to meet up with Riku, who stood and let them take Sora. Leon grabbed Sora and ran him to shore, Cid and Riku right behind him. As the land finally came close, Riku collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Put him down here, Leon," Aerith instructed, immediately starting CPR by pressing her fists into his cold ribs, "Sora! Sora, can you hear me?" She placed her head to his chest, not hearing anything.

"Oh god…Sora, please…" Kairi cried.

"Sora, wake up!" Donald begged, still in a state of shock.

Aerith continued to press her fists harshly into his chest, occasionally feeling his neck for a pulse.

"C'mon, Sora," Aerith pleaded before looking up to the sky, "I swear, you'd better give him back right now."

About eight minutes of constant CPR left Aerith feeling helpless. Kairi was now crying hysterically, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were staring in complete shock, Cid was yelling while swearing and kicking rocks occasionally; Leon attempted to keep him calm, and Riku still sat on his knees, staring at Sora. Never, in his entire life, had Riku seen a person so white and purple in color. If death were personified, it would be Sora right now.

Mentally, Aerith knew now that there was little hope. As she pulled her fists away for Sora's chest, everyone began to panic more, understanding without any words needed. Closing her eyes, she pounded her fists one more time. All of a sudden Sora began to cough up water, limbs flailing as he tried for dear life to get air into his lungs.

"Okay, it's okay," Aerith cried as she sat Sora upright so no more water would travel back into his lungs, "Shh…"

"Sora!" Everyone gasped at once, completely relieved and stunned.

"Oh thank god…" Riku breathed, briefly looking up to the sky.

Riku and Kairi quickly held out their hands and grabbed onto Sora for support.

Sora held onto Kairi and Riku's hands with one of his own, completely scared as to what just happened. He was coughing up what seemed to be an endless supply of water from his burning lungs. After a fair majority of water had been flushed from his air way, Sora was now hiccupping, and shivering. He still had little color in his face, but now Aerith knew he wasn't going to die.

"Okay, Leon, I need you to run and get me a large blanket. Bring back the van with you, too. I don't want him walking," Aerith instructed.

"I'm on it!" Leon got to his feet and ran.

As Sora continued to hiccup, his eyes locked with Donald and Goofy's and he held out his free hand for them to take.

Trying his best to stop hiccupping and couching, Aerith noticed Sora struggling to form a complete sentence.

"C-c-cold…" He whispered, blue lips twitching and teeth chattering.

"Sora, don't try to speak now, okay? The water's still working it's way out of your lungs," Aerith explained calmly and clearly, rubbing smoothing circles into the teen's icy back.

"We're going to get you home, now. You won't be cold for long, okay?" Riku smiled, assuring the scared teen.

Sora continued at shiver profusely as he sat on the sandy beach. He kept his eyes closed for most of the time to try and block out the fact that half of his body was numb, and the other half was in pain. Leon showed up only five minutes later with a large shuttle van with medical supplies. Soon, Sora was wearing an oxygen mask and a heated blanket before he and the others loaded into the van, heading back to headquarters.

* * *

**Well, drama...is good. :) I hope you liked this chapter, stay tuned for the next one coming soon! xo**


End file.
